We Meet Again
by Team M
Summary: It's been a year. A whole year. But Disney had their own plans, and when the drama stops, it starts right back up again. When their love finally fades, it appears all over again. xNiley.... in the end.
1. Chapter 1

"...Further note, today is the day that all childhood Disney actors, actresses, and musicians are going to a real school," the news reported stated.

I groaned at the reminder. First of all, youngest Gray's and Selena would be there. I heard of their breakup, but really don't know whether they're friends. Either way, I don't want to run into either of them. Even if they are broken up, they aren't forgiven. Secondly, I know for a fact that most teenage girls hate me. They all love the Gray Brothers though, especially Nick. Then third, I don't want to go. I really don't. I mean, most of the stars all know each other and don't have such a bad reputation in the teen world. I do. I don't know them anymore, they had to pick a team and when they did they obviously didn't pick mine. Then again, who would? All I'll have is Demi. IF she isn't too busy with Nick and Selena. Then maybe Emily, and Mitchel, too.

Why is it so important that we go to this school anyways? To make sure we're where we're supposed to be, or to know how socialize? I can do that. In fact, I know that I'm ahead of most people. I grabbed the brochure to the private school off the counter again. This is so stupid. Why do we all have to go here for seven hours a day?

It looks really small. The uniforms aren't as bad as they could be though. Actually, they're kind of my style. They have a good music program I'm told, which is probably good because I signed up for choir. I gave my mom one last look, asking if I really had to go to this particular school that the company picked out. I could always go to Braison's school. She gave me a slight nod, being stern as always. I huffed, getting up from my spot to go and get my bag. It was pretty cute, I just bought it at Claire's. It had a big peace sign, the perfect size for all my books. I wasn't going out and wasting money when these normal stores had just as good of stuff for a cheaper price.

My Mom got up, grabbing the keys to her new car. I followed her out, sulking with each step I took. I looked down the street to see the Gray's car pulling out, too.

"Now, I want you to be nice to that boy," my mom caught my gaze. I imagined that their car was in the same discussion, only more in depth. My mother knew that I wouldn't do that. I hadn't let it go to the press, or even my friends. She knew that I wouldn't say anything harmful about Nick.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said dryly.

It wasn't that far away surprisingly. Only five, ten minutes from my house. It meant that it was a long drive for some of the other people though. I turned off my cell phone, slipping it into my bag. Across the lot I saw Nick getting out of his car with Denise, along with Emily. Ahead of us was Cole and Dylan, the twins.

"Come on," my mom directed, starting to move towards the door. I followed her, stepping into the air conditioned building. The few people that were in the hall started to whisper right away. There were a few pictures on the wall, essays of their role models, posters from projects. It was nice.

We followed the crowd to the office, checking in with them. Each mom was introducing their kid as if the lady behind the huge desk had no idea who they were. Some of them I don't think she did, like Debby Ryan, the new girl. Each of us was ushered into a small room to take our placement exams. It would supposedly only take today, then tomorrow we would get our schedules, and begin classes. I smiled, all I had to do was take this and I would be in honors or advanced classes – whatever they called it here. Hopefully the test was easy.

Once everyone was in the room a male set down a packet on each of our desks. This was the only the sophomores. I looked at the front. Math, English, Chemistry... Easy. I looked to Alyson who winked at me, nodding. We both knew that we were probably the smartest in there. She had been in my 'class' before this.

I started the packet, turning page by page once I wrote the answer on the line provided. At first I thought I was missing something, this was way too easy. I knew most of it already. I got to the Algebra 2 part and noticed immediately that I did all of this last year. My teacher found that the only way to challenge me was to have me do work ahead of my levels. I grabbed the graphing calculator from my bag, and began to fill out the answers.

With no surprise from anyone, I was the first done. I shrugged, walking up to the supervisor.

"You're done?" he rose his eyebrows. I simply nodded. "Here, I'll grade it here for you."

I nodded. I could feel the eyes on me from behind. There were numerous pairs, all waiting for my next mistake to be made. I was used to the stares by now, only it was different coming from people who used to be your friends. He went through each letter, raising his eyebrows higher each time. I don't think that they could go any higher. Finally he looked at me, "There are no mistakes."

"I know," I grinned. "it was pretty easy."

"I'll be right back." I watched him walk out of the room, before walking back in seconds later with a new test. "Try this one."

I went back to my seat, discreetly slapping hands with Alyson on my way back. Part of this test was hard, but the rest was easy. When I looked up people were scattering to finish their tests too. I walked up again, test completed.

"Hold on." He repeated the same process as before, grading it. I knew I got half of the physics answers wrong already. He nodded his head, going along the letters again. "Much better. You may go sit down."

I nodded, thankful. Alyson handed her test in, then Dylan, then Nick. Once everyone was done he let us talk to one another. Mitchel and Emily waved me over. I was happy to oblige, smiling at them in thanks. "Hey."

"Hey, Miles." Mitchel pulled me in securing me in his arms.

I gave a weak smile to Emily, she returning one. We hadn't been the same since I met Justin and we both knew it. When I started to go out with him she didn't agree with that at all. She knew that I didn't like him like that. It wasn't that she didn't trust Justin not to hurt me, or the age difference, but because she knew that I didn't love him. That pulled us apart within days, and even now when Justin and I are just best buds, Emily and I aren't as close as we used to be.

We got into a deep conversation about some new thing that came out a week or two ago. We talked about Grammy's, and Hannah, and our albums, even how stupid it was that we all had to go to the same school. I told them how much I really hated it. For a couple minutes it seemed like Emily was enjoying herself. It was how it used to be in August, only I was happy again.

"Miley?" I looked behind me to see the same man who had been supervising our test with another man. He wore a suit, stating his importance. His skull was bald, showing the bare dark skin all around his face. The room fell silent once they called me out. I obeyed, meeting them. They both closed the door, walking down the hall to Important Man's office. I read the label. **Principle.**

Just as the door shut the bell signaling passing period rung throughout the school over the speakers. Voices were heard through the walls. The population of this private school must be pretty big.

"Hi, Miley. I'm Mr. McDowston. Your principle." He smiled at me, adoringly. "My daughters love your show and music."

"Thank you." My cheeks much be flaming. I could feel my entire face growing red. "Tell them I said 'Thank You' as well."

"I will do. But we aren't here to talk about my daughters, or fame, or anything like that," he chuckled before turning back to his remotely serious face. "You're smart, Miley."

I laughed. "Thank you, again."

"No, Miley... You're smart-smart. Smarter than most. You have a very high intelligence. Those placement tests you just took show that you're working on a Senior level. In some places you're ready for college." he nodded, proud. "This means, that you're going to be in very accelerated classes. You're probably going to have to be mixed with some of the Juniors in some cases. You really won't know anyone 'famous' since there weren't really any who is Junior. Except for Selena. She is."

Miley knew this. Emily was so determined to work that she started Kindergarten a year late, Mitchel was held back in first grade for missing too many days, and Demi's school didn't have a cut off back in Texas so she started her first year of school on her birthday. But... Selena? She didn't expect to be thrown in with Juniors in their advanced classes, she expected an accelerated class or two, but with other sophomores who were like her.

"What about Alyson? She's smart."

"You'll have physics with her. That's it." Mr. McDowston told me. "There were two or three other people who scored high, you have in a couple classes. Nobody is in all Junior academics though. Are you okay with this?"

I nodded, numb. I wanted to scream NO! Of course not! But I didn't. "Will I still be a sophomore?"

"Yes. But, you only have Spanish, Lunch, Choir, PE, and Study Hall with your regular classmates."

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "This will be awkward."

He laughed. "Yeah, but just think of how easy college should be for you. You'll have half of the classes done Freshman year."

"Yeah," I forced a smile for his sake, trying to be positive. "Can I go back now?"

He nodded. I could tell that he was impressed by me, but he also felt bad for me. He wasn't a clueless teacher, he knew that almost every teenager hated me. It wasn't normal to like me. I was like every other kid, but rich, people didn't like that. They didn't like that I wasn't this fake person. I sighed, walking back in. Of course my first day would suck.

"Miley!" Demi called, pulling away from Nick to walk over to me. "Hey!" she gave me a tight hug. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, how are you?" I gave the normal reply, trying to sound enthusiastic. The room was whispering around us.

"I'm good. We haven't talked for so long!" she joked with me.

I giggled, "I know. You know, sleeping, and school. I can't believe we haven't talked in... what? Ten, twelve hours?"

She laughed. Honestly, I think Demi is my my best friend here. I don't care if I'm not hers, I know that I'm not, but I need somebody there. Somebody who I truly believes cares about me. She does, I know that. Others... I'm not so sure about. It's hard to keep the confidence I once had when I know how many perfections I don't have. She's there no matter what.

"So, what did they need to talk to you about?"

My face fell. "My intelligence."

"What about it?"

"That I'm a freak of nature."

She sighed. "No you aren't, Miley. Your just different. You can rule the TV, Radio, Magazines, Newspapers, you name it, but you can also be a Genius."

I tried to fight a smile. When you say it like that it really doesn't sound that bad. "I'm not in any of the classes you guys are in except for Study Hall, and Lunch, and Choir. Things like that. I'm apparently too advanced for the Sophomore advanced classes."

"Where will you be then?" she giggled at my drama.

"With the juniors advanced people," I pouted. "Everyone hates me normally, but now I have no friends."

"Debby is a junior! She's really nice."

"Is she smart?"

Demi's smile dropped, and as soon as my hopes got high they crushed back down. "No."

"Who is smart?" I knew that she knew a lot of the juniors from Selena. There weren't that many though.

"Not many but... a couple."

"Who?" I jumped at the opportunity.

"Selena." She looked down, playing with her fingers.

I huffed. "Of course. Dem, she hates me!"

Demi looked down. "She doesn't _hate _ you. She doesn't know you."

I scanned the room at all the faces I wouldn't be having any classes with. Except Alyson in Physics and maybe a few others I would be completely alone. I wanted to be with these people! Not others that I wouldn't know. I needed at least some support. For the first time since last January, I felt that penetrating feeling.

Not nervousness, or being apprehensive, but fear. I was scared, for the first time since Nick happened.

**new story. haha, you guys asked and hopefully I didn't disappoint. reviewws would be lovely if you have some spare time. **

**i love you guys [;**


	2. Chapter 2

I got into my Mom's car, slumping in the passenger seat. There was one small thing that scared me the most. Something I hadn't had the guts to tell anyone in there. I remember almost everything about Nick – no matter how much I don't want to. I want to know nothing about him. Anyways, what frightened me most was that he was smart. Not just smart though. Not even, Alyson smart... He was Miley smart. It might take him a little longer to complete tests, or homework, but that was because of how precise every little step was to him. Other than that, he was really, truly, without-a-doubt intelligent. And if one thing was certain, I did not want to face him at all.

She stared me over to analyze me before laughing.

"Rough day?"

I nodded. More like horrible, terrible, hateful day, but rough is another way to say it. "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Placement exams! You made me freaking smart when I was born." I yelled in the car. She raised her eyebrows and I could hear her voice say _'Watch you're tone, Miley Stewart or you're grounded.'_ in my head. "Sorry."

"School can be tough, but it only makes you stronger, Mi." She was right, but sometimes I wanted to be strong without the tough situations to go through. There's always another fight waiting to be won, and each time I fight it it only leaves me more confused. **(haha, can you tell I was listening to the climb?)**

"I know. It's just... I wish I could know where I want to be in life, who I want to meet. I wish I could have that perfect life like the magazines say I do," I sighed distressed.

"Well..." she squeezed her eyes shut, pulling off the curb and onto the busy street.

"Well?"

"You really like going green, you know the environment and everything. It's good. So I helped you out with going green." she rambled.

"Really? How?"

"I talked to Mrs. Gray, and we decided to carpool with you and Nick," she said. My heartbeat stopped for a second, shocked that she would do something like this. I knew that her and Mrs. Gray were okay, but that didn't mean I wanted a meet-up with Nick anytime soon.

Once I gained back my voice my jaw dropped. "You what?!"

"Surprise," Mom tried to laugh it off. It wouldn't work this time.

"Mom, no. I can't."

"Well then, you'll be walking home."

I threw my arms up exasperated. "Great, now I get to be with people I don't like, and am separated from the people I love. Yeah, high school is great. It'll be the worst three years of my life."

-xox-

"Miley! School!" My Mom yelled up the stairs. I stomped down in my navy-blue plaid skirt, and blue and white T-Shirt. It was the school uniform, mandatory to wear. My younger brother chuckled.

"Aw, does Miley not like school?"

I snarled at him. "No. Miley doesn't."

"Miley, keep your mind open." My mom was always so positive. Too positive, she told me to get in the car. I rolled my eyes, hopping in the front seat. If I had to ride with Nicholas, I most definitely would not be sharing a seat with him. My mom looked me over before driving over three doors. He couldn't even walk over to our house alone, pathetic.

I started texting Taylor before he hopped in. She was fast on her phone, we could get in a full conversation in the ten minute drive. Nick got into the back, greeting us with a small 'hello'. He was uncomfortable.

"Hi, Nick." My mom put on the biggest fake smile I had ever seen. She pulled out of the driveway, swiftly. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I smiled, glad that there was a three hour time change between here and Tennessee. That way she would be up whenever I needed her. I quickly skimmed the keyboard.

"Now, Miley. If- what's her name?"

"Demi, Taylor, Mitchel-"

"No, the one that guest starred on your show." Crap. She was not going to talk about Selena in front of Nick. I pursed my lips, knowing that I couldn't stop her.

"Selena?"

"Yes, Selena. If you have any classes with her, please be nice," she begged. I nodded, replying to another text. "Who's up at six thirty in the morning?"

"No one in _this_ state," I smirked, proud of my witty comment. "Taylor is, though. It's nine thirty in Nashville.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a flicker of emotion in Nicks eyes. It wasn't fear, or sadness, but for a second I thought I saw... regret. It faded away as soon as it appeared though, and I was convinced that it was a figment of my imagination.

"I was talking to her Mom last night," my Mom said in that singsong voice of happiness. It personally annoyed me. "she's coming up here in a month or so."

"Is our house included as a stop?" I asked. She was just the person I needed to get a good song out of this experience, plus to just vent to. She knew what I was going through.

"Isn't it always? A month from Saturday is your day. You're going to go with her, no questions asked, and do whatever you want."

I let out a breath of relief. "Finally."

Lately, it seems like I never got time off. I enjoy the glam, and singing, and acting, but sometimes I needed more time to myself. To be a teenager.

She pulled on the curb, ready to let us out. "Have a good day. You too, Nick! And Miley, try not to dwell too much on your schedule."

"I won't," Miley promised. "I inherited your genes to be positive, remember?"

Her Mom laughed. "Bye guys."

"Bye, Mrs. Stewart." Nick fled the car, going into the building.

I followed soon after, going to the office with everyone else. I walked up in line, waiting to get the piece of paper with my classes. The same woman was behind the desk. She gave me a genuine smile.

I looked down to the locker at the right corner. 2278. No problem. Walking down the hallway I noticed the other 'superstars' there that were my age. They must group all of the new students together. I looked at who was next to mine. It was luckily Demi. Alphabetical order, go figure.

I started dialing my combination, gently kicking her back.

"Miley!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, locker buddy."

"How are you this wonderful morning?" she asked.

I nodded, enthusiastic. The day I let anyone outside my family see my real emotion was the day I would feel like I want to die. "Great! You?"

"Not too bad."

"Well," I pulled out a notebook, folder, and pencil pouch. "I better get going. My classes aren't as close as yours."

She nodded, giving me a hug. "Okay. I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah," I wrapped an arm around her before heading to my first class. Math. I didn't know what kind, between Algebra, and Calculus, and Trig, it all got mixed up. All I knew is that I was stuck with Juniors learning Senior math. I sighed, walking to the correct hallways. People stopped, whispering instead of shouting like they were before. It was actually kind of annoying but I ignored it, continuing to walk.

Once I reached the right classroom I went to the desk where the teacher was sitting. Many students were confused, others already starting rumors.

"Hi, I'm Miley," I smiled, at the woman in front of me. "I think this is the right class."

"It is," she stopped typing an email, turning to me. "I'm Ms. Chaney. It's great to have you."

I nodded. "Good to be here."

"So, I'm not sure how much you know. We're actually taking a test today, but if you want to you don't have to take it," she said, trying not to push me.

"It's fine."

She nodded. "So, you can sit next to Selena I guess." I tried to keep my mouth shut. Didn't she watch the news, didn't she hear of our feud? "It's the only seat open right now... Is that okay?"

I nodded. It was the only seat open, I didn't have much of a choice. I turned, walking to the only familiar face in the room. There were slight gasps, and a couple whispers, but I simply sat like there was nothing wrong with it, starting to draw.

"What are you doing here?" she spoke after a few minutes.

"My schedule told me to go here," I shrugged, turning back to doodling.

"But how? This is a junior class – technically senior. You're only a sophomore."

I looked at her. "I took a placement exam, got labeled as smart, and took another one, then ended up in this class."

"I never knew you were... advanced," she said, still showing no emotion. It was the one thing that drove me crazy about her. "I thought it was just Nick."

"Unfortunately it isn't. Do you by any chance know if he's in any Junior advance?"

Selena looked away. "I wouldn't know anything about him anymore."

The bell rang, and she passed out the tests. Selena didn't take it. I felt her staring at me the entire time I was trying to concentrate. The directions said to show your work, so I carefully wrote out the numbers before stating the answer. It slowed me down a lot, I wasn't used to showing what went on in my head. Still, Selena's eyes widened at my pace, and even more when I swung my legs around to turn it in. I walked self-consciously through the room, handing over the papers. I knew that it wasn't true, but it felt like every person was staring at me.

Once the test was over with the teacher started a lesson. Most of the class was taking notes which I didn't get why. It seemed real easy. I shrugged, going back to doodle. It had to have looked like I was taking notes because Selena was the only once who acted suspicious. She was the only one who could see what she was doing too, however.

The bell rang and she ran out of the classroom. Literally. Once she was gone she started walking back to choir. It was her next stop. Luckily Demi was in it, so she wouldn't be alone. She looked down to her schedule, seeing what room it was.

"Slut," somebody coughed. I didn't need to look up to know it was directed towards me. A group of people walking by laughed.

I sighed, walking into choir.

"Why is she here? She can't sing," a girl in the first row whispered, barely talking. I still heard though. I looked down, biting her lip. These people didn't know me, I wouldn't cry... I wouldn't.

The problem of high school was that it was like a message board. Ever since those pictures I despised all message boards. The comments on them made me cry each time, the criticism from people who didn't know me at all. If they did they wouldn't think those things. High school was a lot like that, people everywhere were talking about me. And as it had been on the message boards the past nine months, the majority of the talk was about me. They didn't care about Dylan, or Cole, or especially Debby who nobody knew yet. They cared about me. The Disney outcast, the slut, the whore, the one who had been replaced. I was the one to talk about.

Catching sight of the teacher I walked up, plastering on another smile. She introduced herself, waiting for the other Freshman taking the course that were new today. She saw Demi walk in with Nick. They walked to the front, and the teacher finally gave us the music we needed. She placed us in assigned seats, putting me directly next to the girl who criticized my singing. I smirked.

After choir – which I did manage to impress that girl – was Physics. I had Alyson in this one. It was my weakness so I was just in the normal Advanced. How I wish it could always be. She beat me there, myself slipping in right as the bell rang. Demi held me up, talking about lunch plans. Alyson grinned at me, letting me know I was okay. We hadn't talked in a while, so hopefully this class would bring us closer, or at least give me a friend. I didn't want to be this Disney outcast any longer just because I wasn't friends with the three big-headed brothers.

I hated how we were analyzed so critically. It was ridiculous. Disney sent us here to be kids, but these teenagers weren't like us. Or they weren't like me at least. Even at a normal high school I didn't fit in.

"Hey, Miley!" Alyson beamed. "Where have you been? You weren't in math with me."

I smiled softly, giving her my schedule. "Whoa," she gasped. "You're like Nick! Except he's in math with me and not Physics!"

"I'm gonna be with him all day?" I groaned. The beauty of high school hadn't hit me yet.

"'Fraid so. Other people are there though." she smiled.

"Yeah... But I'm with 'other people' like... Selena," her name rolled off my tongue. I didn't want it to – I knew that Alyson was good friends with Selena from meeting her on set of Camp Rock, but it did. She couldn't help but somewhat despise the girl after stealing her boyfriend, her best friends, and her title. She knew that it wasn't Selena's fault though, deep down, she knew who the real blame was to.

"Get to know her, Mi," Alyson silently begged with her eyes blocking me from an unknown object. The truth was I doubted this day could get any worse. "You'll like her."

I growled. "She doesn't want to know me, and I don't want to know her. That makes us perfect for each other. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go get a seat."

The teacher sat at her desk, waiting for the class to get situated. I approached her nervously, giving her the schedule to make sure I was in the right class. I wasn't nervous because I was shy; No, I was actually really outgoing, but I was nervous because all of these teachers already had judgments of me in their heads. Some of them might be silent about it, but they knew about the pictures, and breakup, or feuds, maybe even Justin. These teachers weren't clueless. If any of them had access to a computer, or even a TV in some cases, they had a pretty good idea of whether or not they liked me already.

"Hi, Miley," she bubbled. "Yeah, this is the right class." She handed the paper back to me. "How's your first day so far?"

She's my favorite teacher yet. "It's okay... I've had better firsts, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, high school is rough. You can go ahead and sit where you want. There aren't assigned seats in here."

"Thanks," I grinned. Now my only problem was finding an extra seat. I looked around, finally deciding on the isolated seat in the back corner.

I slumped down, tapping my pencil the entire time. It was a nervous habit I had started in second grade when Lesley threatened to tell my mom on me because I stole her blue marker. Back then it was terrifying. I looked ahead at the board.

Finally, all I had was PE until lunch. Well, that's if I made it out alive. I wasn't the best at catching balls, throwing balls, hitting balls, or most importantly; dodging balls. It was pretty easy, though. The twins were there so they had my back covered for the most part. Dylan stood in front of me and Cole got anybody out who even tried to touch me with a ball. I thanked them both after before going to lunch.

I looked around for Demi at the table filled with all the other 'newbies' but she wasn't there. Great, I'm sitting alone. I began to walk to an empty seat when I heard someone yell for me. I looked around until I finally found her. Crap. She made friends already today. She waved me over before turning around, automatically expecting me not to run. If I had a choice I would.

She was talking to them about me when I got there, but when she realized that I could hear she automatically shut up.

"Please, be nice to her, guys."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Dem."

"Hi Miley! This is, Julie, Britney, Logan, and Addie." She introduced, pointing to each one as she said their name.

"Hey," I gulped, nervous. I hadn't actually talked to anyone yet today except for the teachers or people I already knew. They all kind of avoided me, or ignored me. "I'm Miley."

"We know," Britney smirked, pushing her straight hair behind her ear. I backed down, going back into my silent streak.

"Brit, stop," Logan defended. "Sorry, she can be very.... insolent. You'll get used to it after a while." I nodded, flipping the corners of my mouth slightly. "So, what are you girls up to after school?"

"Swimming," Julie's face brightened just thinking about it.

Demi grinned, nudging me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her. "Meatloaf Wednesday!" she squealed excitedly, starting laugh. I giggled. "You are coming, right?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I replied. If I was able to show my face, I might be crying from such a crappy first day. I thought about how I was riding home with Nicholas later – I hadn't even faced the worst of it yet.

"So, how's your first day been?" Addie smiled politely. I couldn't read her, it might have been fake.

Demi laughed, obviously enjoying being back in a real school. She looked so comfortable and natural here. She missed being in classrooms with kids that were actually her age, it had been a year since then. It was hard for me at first too, but now I was finally used to it. In fact, it was fun to be tutored so private. It wasn't like a classroom where you had to be so serious, with my school teacher we could just joke around, have fun. He said he wasn't too worried about me falling behind.

"It's been great!" she gushed. "I love being surrounded by actual teenagers again, no cameras or anything."

"How about you, Miley?" Addie looked at me intently along with Logan, the other two girls exchanging glances across from me.

"It's okay," I let out, not letting down my guard anymore. It was to the point now that I wanted to run out the front doors, sit on one of the stairs, and cry. Just, let it all out. I looked over at Demi for reassurance.

"You know, I never pictured you as shy," Logan cracked a smile, brushing the hair out of his face. Why was he so nice? It made it almost hard to believe.

"I never pictured myself going to _high school_," I shot back.

"She isn't used to the whole school thing," Demi helped me out. Lately, it seemed like she was the only one who had my back. Hard to believe that just a few months we couldn't stand each other.

"It's scary."

Britney scoffed. "Yeah..."

"Brit," Demi warned. Isn't that cute, they already had little pet names for each other.

"I'm gonna go," I got up. "See you later tonight."

I wasn't sure if ditching lunch was even allowed, but at the time I really didn't care. I hated this school, and almost everyone in it. I know five nice people, and one of them is a teacher. I leaned down against my locker, running my hand through my hair.

"Rough first day?"

I looked up to see Logan standing there. I gave a soft laugh for his sake. "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I am not prepared for high school. I mean, I'm considered a nerd so when people figure that out I'll definitely be in for it, then everyone here hates me..."

"Hey, I don't." he smiled. "Here, I'll show you around to the rest of your classes, let me see your schedule." I dug through my pocket, unfolding the wrinkled paper. He looked over it, before giving a low whistle. "Yeah, you are smart. Come on, I can learn where these places are too."

I giggled, getting up. "Okay."

We started walking in silence down the hall. "So," I said. "tell me about yourself. What's your family like?"

He stared me over for a second wondering if I was serious before answering. "Well, I have a little sister named Haley. Then, my parents are divorced so I don't really see my Dad much. Only Christmas and stuff. What about you?"

"My family is... crazy." I grinned. "There's my little sister Noah, then my big sister Brandi. I have two brothers, Trace and Braison. Then my parents of course."

"That's cool. It must be nice, though."

"How old is Haley?" I asked, trying to not get to the awkward stage.

"She's eleven." he smiled. "She can be hard to get through to sometimes, but she usually finds some escape."

"That's nice." I paused, waiting for him to say something.

"Favorite band?"

I let out a cheeky grin. "That's easy, Coldplay. How about you?"

"I don't know... I like Rascal Flatts a lot. I know they're kind of old and country but... I like them."

"Hey, I love country. My best friend is a country singer," I looked at him as we finally reached the right hallway. "Favorite hobby?"

"Hm, I like a lot of things. My favorite..." he thought for a second. "Probably messing around with all this HTML on my computer. I like the whole designing backgrounds or making these videos. Stuff like that."

"You'll have to show me sometime." I invited, realizing we stopped.. "So, here is my last class of the day. Ew, I hate History. It's always old. Anyways, I have study hall here, too... Then, English-" with Nick - "is?"

He pointed, "Right across the hall."

"Now, you only have one more place to show me. Where is my Spanish class, Tourguide?"

"With me, come on." he led the way. "Are you and Demi close?"

"Extremely. She's been there through everything. Definitely the one I turn to for advice or secrets." It was somewhat of a lie. She was the one I turned to if Taylor, or Mandy, or Justin wasn't there to help out. She was the friend that was my age.

He looked down at me, making sure to keep a few inches away to not push me. The amount of how uncomfortable I felt was palpable. "That must be nice."

"Who's your best friend?"

"I don't really have one. I mean, I guess I have some I'm closer to, but no one really knows me enough to consider a best friend." he said. I nodded, it was sort of how I was, but more like I was last year when I had lost the three I had. "How about you?"

I thought. "I don't know. I have three or four."

"Name them."

"Well, there's Taylor, and Lesley, Mandy, and Justin. They're all supportive and always there. Most importantly I know that I can trust them." I confided. "I can joke around, or whatever, but then I can sit down and talk to them about what I'm going through. I lost a lot of confidence in this last year, and they helped me gain it back. I lost my trust a lot though, I guess. I can't give it away anymore, but I know that I can go to them."

Logan nodded, understanding. It must sound a lot like high school to him. I'd always heard that Disney was like a soap opera version of high school, now I'm finally understanding why. High school was almost worse than the media - and that effect is hard to do.

"Trust can be hard to find. Especially in high school."

"How would you know, guys don't go through drama." I teased him.

He scoffed, jokingly. "Dude, we go to the mall too and wonder what shoes will match with our new shirt."

I laughed my loud, obnoxious laugh that I couldn't help but quiet down. It was just the way it was – loud. "No, really, what's your version of drama?"

"I don't know. I mean, we definitely don't have as much as girls do, but things like peer pressure happens a lot with us." he looked straight ahead, keeping something from me. Then again, I was keeping a lot from him. In fact, we hardly knew each other.

"Yeah. I just kind of ignore the peer pressure now. I'm so sick of all the pressure."

He nudged me. "See, I knew you weren't shy."

"Only here in this place," I gently hit my hands on my thighs.

"It's not that bad."

"Maybe not for you," I didn't believe his lies for one second. "You aren't the Disney slut."

"Hey, not everyone here thinks that..."

"Most do," I told him, confidently. "I mean, I know that the company wants us to be normal kids and all, but it isn't normal for most of a high school to automatically hate you when you walk in the door."

"That has to be hard," he stared at me, his eyes studying my emotions so intently for a flicker of anything but the feeling of being content that I felt naked.

I gulped, slowly nodding. "It is."

"So, boyfriend?"

"Why, are you interested?" I smirked, teasing him. "No, actually. How about you? Any girls you're keeping tabs on?"

"Nope."

"That's cool. I like being single. I don't really want to get married, anyways..." I trailed off.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Ever since like, a year ago I just.... I don't really want to," I smiled. "I mean, I still date and everything, but I don't want to be married."

"That's interesting. I've never heard that from a girl before," he said softly, and I could tell that he was thinking about it.

"Well... I'm not like most other girls." I let out a small smile, warming up to him quickly. Too quickly. It scared me.

He smiled. "I'm starting to figure that out."

**okay, yes, this chapter did suck, but it gets better... well, at least i think so. Next chapter is the ride home with Nick, all that fun stuff. You'll see how Nick is. Then, also it shows how Frankie feels about all this. Well, I have to go to my one of my good friend's birthday party. haha, i got her twenty dollars because she told me to get her a gift card to wal-mart, but there's a ton of snow here, so therefore I couldn't go to walmart ;D anyways, If you're still reading, you get a nice slice of pie. Any type. lol, I'm sick of the cookie thing. anywho! review if you would. It's greatly appreciated ;D**

**OH! and the reason that Nick is suddenly smart is because it was a request, and honestly I think it might fit in well. I mean, it's sort of like real life. they run into each other EVERYWHERE ;] have a good night.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I listened to the teacher drone on. Only ten more minutes and this horrible first day was over with. I could feel a pair of eye glaring into my back, and I knew that if I ever gained the guts to look directly behind me it would be Nick's. He had been placed behind me while Selena was in front.

School always came easy, but somehow each school I went to I was bullied in. Maybe it's just me. Maybe I am unlikeable, or unfriendly. I've already faced that I'm abnormal, now all I have to do is grasp the fact that nobody - not even abnormal kids - like abnormal people.

I let out a sigh. If everyday was this boring I think I would need a new notebook for my drawings in two weeks. We never learned anything, then the teacher kept repeating herself over again.

The bell finally rang, piercing through my ears. It was high pitched, and deafening. If I had any luck I would get used to it soon. I doubted I would though, hopefully I wouldn't be here that long.

I ran out of the room, bolting to my locker. I smiled once the brown hair came into view, speeding to my spot in the wall even quicker. The quicker I got there the quicker I could leave. I couldn't wait to leave.

"Hey," I gushed. "I am so glad to be out of here. I have all of my freaking classes except Math with Nick, then I have math with _Selena_."

"Then tomorrow morning you're right back in again – with Nick _and_ Selena!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, automatically crushing my bubble into small invisible pieces. I could feel the tight smile I had finally managed to make come to life die even quicker. "Plus, don't you still need to ride home with Nick? I doubt you're looking forward to that."

"Crap, you're right," I growled, starting to spin my combination. Of course I didn't get it on the first try. I never realized how hard that they made lockers to open. It was most definitely full security on your stuff. I slammed my foot into it, groaning. "Stupid locker, stupid school, stupid day, stupi-"

"Somebody is having a very bad day," I heard a voice behind me, Demi started to giggle beside me. "Here, I can help with the locker problem."

I watched as Logan leaned across me, spinning the dial like a pro. He asked for the combination, and I gave him the three numbers. Within seconds it was opened. I smiled appreciatively, blushing. "Thanks."

"No problem. When I got my first locker I hated it! It would never open," he complained.

I grimaced, glancing at my own locker. "I think I know how you feel."

"Are you walking home, or is someone picking you up?" he asked. Apparently there were no buses to transport students around at this school. This town was homey, however, so I imagine that people who lived close would walk.

"I'm sharing a ride."

"With a friend?" he asked, curiously as I started to place each book in my locker, keeping it organized. I pulled my cell phone out of my bag, placing it in my back pocket before anything else.

I let out a dry hearty laugh. "You'd think. But no."

As soon as the words spilled out of my mouth I regretted it. I didn't want to talk about Nick to this guy. Nick and I were a very complicated situation, and I just met him. Logan seems nice enough, but the one thing you learn in the business is how to act. For all I know, he is a professional actor who is only seeking information that he can use against me. He looked me over for a few minutes, expecting me to explain more.

"Who?"

"This kid. We haven't been on the best terms then our Moms set something up where he's driving me home..." I rolled my eyes, letting my voice fade. He knew about Moms and their tendency to set up things that all of us were uncomfortable with.

It seemed like it happened a lot with me. My Mom was always the one to force me into concerts, or events, even parties with them there. I would want to stay home, but she would always insist that I go, if I didn't Disney would wonder about me, rumors would spread, and other things that tended to come out as a jumble of words I tuned out.

"Oh... Those are moms for you," he chuckled we started walking down the halls, surrounded by lockers and getting thrown dirty looks.

"What are you doing after school?"

"I'm going home," he answered dejectedly.

I sneered at him, "How exciting."

"Sorry that my life bores you, _Hannah Montana_," his faced put on a lopsided grin, obviously proud.

My mouth hung open a bit. He hadn't talked about my job at all in the past few hours I'd been here unless I brought it up. I liked it that way. I got to much attention normally for my liking. For a second, maybe even a minute, I felt like a normal teenager again at this large place that I didn't fit in. For a split moment, I didn't feel like such a black sheep to the world.

His mouth was drawn into a broad thin line and I realized it was meant as a joke. If I thought about it too long I would only end up over analyzing myself and how much he really enjoyed me, and not the little fame I had. I didn't want to believe that though, so I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I giggled, "You got nerve."

"You know, it's really not cool to quote your own lyrics," he laughed, pushing back a strand of his wavy brown hair out of the view of his eyes.

"My goal isn't to be cool," I told him. "It's to be myself. My songs are a part of me, therefore I quote them."

"Feisty," he muttered under his breath, making sure it was loud enough to the point I could hear.

We stopped at the top of the stairs outside. It was nice air for a January in California. Still, I would rather be in Nashville, with Taylor or even in school with the people I already knew from prior years.

"Is someone picking you up, or are you walking?" I asked him curiously.

He nodded. "Walking. I'll stay with you until you find your ride, though."

I felt the corners of my lips tug against my will. I tried to hide the smile that was begging to break through the tough exterior that was put on all day – all year. My tough exterior had few real smiles. I made sure to make it so that they were rare enough that they disappeared as quickly as someone saw it. At first, I didn't make it that way, but in the past few months I had lost all of my personality. I hardly knew who I was supposed to be anymore other than 'That Stewart Girl'.

When I think back to the past couple of months, my entire life is an act. In a certain aspect, Justin only satisfied me as well. He helped fix me to the point that I wasn't 'suicidal' or 'depressed', but other than that there was nothing more he could do. I smiled, but _my_ smile didn't return. It was only _a _smile. I learned how to fake it. I succeeded too, because every person I knew believed me. Every single one of them found me _happy_, or even... _positive_.

The last thing I was, however was positive. I attempted to be to my full ability, but I could never find that positive side. Maybe it's because in order to be positive, you need to be open-minded, and hopeful, and dependent on God. I lost all of that though. When my life made the drastic change, I never fully recovered.

"Thank you," I piped out, my voice squeaky.

"No problem."

I pulled my gaze away from his, scanning the crowd for Nick's. The school seemed so big inside of there, but when you're outside and everyone is scattered in their own groups or cliques you realize how few people the private school really does hold. I spotted his hair by a black SUV, talking to Demi. Thinking back I wondered when she had left my side. I peered through the window, trying to see it was if it was his car or he was just trying to get away from the crowd.

"I think my ride is actually already here," I squinted against the scorching sun, seeing dark curly hair in the driver's seat. _Please let it be Mrs. Gray._

Logan nodded curtly, pulled out his cell phone and began to turn it on. "Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You know – if you can stand another day."

"Oh," I said, grabbing the phone from his hand and starting to punch in numbers. "You'll most definitely see me tomorrow. Besides, I don't have a choice."

"Me either."

I shook my head at him, snapping shut his phone and returned it. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I started to walk away before spinning around to face him. "Hey, Logan?" his head snapped up at me. "Thanks for everything today. You made it a whole lot better."

"No problem. Everyone needs a friend, right? Now go! Your ride has to be getting impatient," he instructed.

"Bye," I giggled, secretly doubting his last comment. If he could he would drive away without me.

Demi was yelling at Nick for being a jerk of some sort when I got there. I ignored both of them, opening the backseat car door. I guessed the fight had something to do with Selena and their breakup (which I found out when they completely avoided each other in all of our classes was not just a rumor). It wouldn't be hard to convince me that he was being a jerk to her too.

"Whatever," Demi was ticked, not going to fight with him any longer. I could tell from just her sigh that she knew she was right and her mind wouldn't be changed. "Miley," she tugged my arm softly, making me face her. Her voice automatically softened. "I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Okay, Dems. I'll call when I start out." I promised her.

She leaned in, tightly wrapping her arms around me, not for my sake of needing reassurance, but hers. I embraced her, squeezing her once as well even though I had no clue what was going on. "Bye."

"Bye," I climbed in fully, slamming the door of the car shut. Mrs. Gray pulled off the curb slowly. No one could deny the tension in the vehicle. I didn't want to try and stop it either. For all I know, even his mom could hate me. I wouldn't blame her. With how the media makes me sound I'd despise myself.

"Hey, You Two," she laughed. "How were your days?"

"Good, Mom," Nick shrugged her off, giving the standard answer for any day of school.

"How about yours, Dear?" she asked me. "It's great to see you again, by the way. You look great."

"Oh, thank you!" I gave my best attempt at enthusiasm through my tiredness. I was worn out. "My day was okay. School is simple, but the social part is overwhelming."

"Yeah. It's hard to get used to it. Especially when you're new," she told me. "Do you know at least one person in all of your classes?"

"No. In a couple periods I didn't know anyone, really," I admitted, bashful.

"I would think you would. Most of the people that transferred in are Sophomores," she was honestly surprised. I could tell simply from her voice. I realized that even now I knew most of the family like the back of my hand. "Before we head home I need to pick up, Frankie. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I smiled, looking out the window. I felt bad for talking so much to Nicholas' Mom when it was _his_ mom. Glancing at his stern face that was glaring out the window with no mercy, I doubt he would talk if I wasn't here.

"So, any new friends, either of you?" Mrs. Gray continued to try her best to create conversation.

Nicholas glanced over at his mom. "Yeah. Plenty."

"Not really for me. I mean, I made one actual friend, but I don't really care about that stuff, you know? Popularity isn't my thing."

"That's a good way to be," Mrs. Gray winked at me from the window. I tilted my lips.

She pulled into an elementary school, small kids standing around their teachers all over the front of the building. She parked along the curb, slowly scooting up in line. After ten minutes or so Mrs. Gray rolled down her window, letting a gentle breeze fill the car.

"Frankie Gray," she told the woman with a microphone. The next thing I knew his name was blaring through the speakers of the parking lot. An eight year old I recognized fairly well came running to the car excited.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed through the open window, starting to pull the car door open. "Today- Miley!"

I turned from the window to smile at him. "Hey, Frank!"

The small boy slid across the seat, not hesitating to give me a death hug. His mom looked back at the two of us, smiling warmly. I wonder if she knew about how much me and the three other boys never talked, how we fell apart. She must.

"Where have you been?" he over exaggerated, flailing his arms up as high as they would reach.

"Around," I answered him vaguely, ruffling his long hair that was exactly like Joe's when he didn't straighten it. "I hear you've been pretty busy, too. Starting a new band?"

Frankie's face brightened at the mention of it, starting to go on. Mrs. Gray rose her eyebrows, probably curious on how I knew that. She would force me to explain later, I suppose, while I shrug and stare out the window giving her short half-answers.

The truth was I had been on Google. Every now and then – not often – but every month or week, I would type in each one of their names. Including Nicholas'. It was meant to be only a one time thing, it was meant to stop after that one time that I had to check up on them. Just to make sure they were okay, see if they were all surviving or miserable. Of course they were perfectly fine, even... _blissful_.

The next week I had gone back online for more. After five more times, I realized it was no longer an option, but an addiction.

"That's great, Frankie!" I congratulated him after his speech on how the band was doing, and that they would become big someday. "What role are you playing?"

"Singer," he grinned, confidently. "Then some instruments whenever they need me."

"That's awesome."

"Wanna see my songs?" he asked anxiously. I nodded, watching as he pulled out his notebook as quick as he could. "Here."

I read over the lyrics, occasionally raising my brow and glancing at him. Truth be told, they were good for an eight year old. It talked about the little crushes, fights, separations, missing someone,feeling empty, everything. It was good.

"Those are fantastic," I told him.

"Thanks," he beamed acting like what I said was the best thing he had ever heard.

"When are you touring again, Miley?" his mom looked at me through the rear view mirror.

I played with my fingers, secretly remembering the memories of my last tour. They were great memories, but painful to actually remember them. I plastered on the smile I perfected though, and told her when. I forced myself to be strong, yet again. "Sometime in fall, I think."

"That's great! Going to set records again, I assume?" she joked around.

"I doubt it, but you never know."

I looked out the window, trying to figure out where we were. I had no idea, however, only hoping that we were close to my house. I didn't like the silence that was featured in the car. It wasn't silence, though. It was one person who was silent, that's it. To me, it felt like the entire car was silent.

"Five minutes," Frankie smiled at me proud.

"Thanks, Bud."

We ended up in a random conversation of catching up, or Frankie showing me what he did in school. It felt so... right being in their car again. The only thing that felt out of place was me and Nick. It seemed like a puzzle where the last piece fits awkwardly.

Mrs. Gray dropped me off in front of my house. I thanked her, stepping out of the car gracefully.

"Miley, will you be here tomorrow?"

I looked back to the boy who was staring at me with confused, crestfallen eyes. He looked so lost, misguided, he didn't know what was happening. He was 'too little' for all of it. As he grew older all of this Hollywood Hell he was living through would only get worse, and I prayed to God he didn't get stuck in the middle.

My lips formed that same fake smile I gave everyone else. "Yeah."

It was a simple promise.

**Okay, so I was going to be good & actually update like, sunday. Then what happens?! A Tech. thing. so, i couldn't. haha. but I got Miley's book in the mail today. It's really good. I suggest you buy it when it comes out (I ordered it & it came early. haha.) it's very educational ;D I found out a lot i didn't know. & if you like Niley theres plenty of that. hm, well... reviews would be awesome ;D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I carefully walked into my house, slowly trying to process my day down to the last step. It was good, yet it was still horrible in a sense. Logan was a great person, I honestly had no problem believing that, and Demi was quite defensive of me all day, never turning her back. Then, of course, seeing Frankie again was a good part in my day. It had been so long since I last saw him, and it was really fun catching up with him, seeing what's been happening for him. I liked his new dreams of pursuing a singing career. It was cute how he was following the footsteps of his brothers. I only hoped he had one difference. That he would know better than to let fame get to his brain.

Last - and I tried not to think about it and simply push it aside, but I couldn't - there was the absolutely treacherous part. For example, I had to sit next to Selena first period. Out of all the people _Selena_? It made no sense. They all knew enough to keep me away from both her and Nick during spanish, and history, and even English; what was wrong with this teacher? The murmurs haunted me still, the constant whispers of _slut_, or _whore_ all around me. There was no doubt in my mind that every word was said about me, and directed to me. If only they understood, I was in love. I was stupid, and naive, and _in love_.

There are always some things that are the best and the worst, however. The part that you can't help but despise, yet you find yourself anxiously waiting, for it's your favorite too. Spanish was the one class that was for me. It had Logan, my newest friend. The one that I was slowly warming up to, the only one who treated me normal. We clashed easily, meant to be friends. When I was with him, I almost believed in fate again. The only bad part would be, Nicholas is in the class with me... again.

Then, when we are seeing each other every single day except weekends, there's the concept that isn't hard to understand. In short, it tells that it's almost definite we'll talk at some point. It didn't matter when we met up, really. I think half of America knows what will end up when we do. There'll be only more silence between us while we stare at each other. It's more of a where thing. The place depends on the entire conversation.

"How was school?" my mom strolled downstairs.

I shrugged. I couldn't do much more than that because I hardly knew how school was. It was... complicated.

"Homework?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope."

"Do you need anything?"

"Nope."

She nodded, going back to folding the laundry. My short answers weren't meant to be rude, and I don't think she portrayed them that way. I'm just so... puzzled. I don't know what's happening in my life, where I want it to go, or even who I want to grow up to be. I feel empty, nothing to work for.

I followed her, picking up one of Noah's small shirts and folding it.

"Sorry," I mumbled, grabbing a pair of my dads jeans from the basket.

She gave me a sympathetic smile, her big blue eyes staring into my small ones. "It's fine. I don't know why the company would put all of you in this position of facing kids like these. You won't have to in real life, and if you do adults are much more accepting than hormonal teenagers. It's asinine."

"I know," I said sadly. "but we have to deal."

"Yeah. So, how was it, honestly?" she braced herself for the worst.

"It was okay," I told her. "I met a really nice kid actually, named Logan. He's sweet, and listened to me vent. Then, he was in my Spanish class so he made it okay in there. Demi was really protective of me too, that was nice. "

"That's all?"

I huffed, "Well, I'm also stuck right next to Selena first block, have Nick in my every class, except first block. Everyone was talking about me behind my back, and I was called a slut, whore, and the b-word all in one day."

"That's more what I was expecting," my mom sighed, forming her cherry pink lips into a straight line. "Don't listen to any of them, Miles. And please, please, _please _don't let Selena or Nick get to you."

"I won't mom," I said hoarsely, stepping out of the room into my wing. She wouldn't see me break down from the two people that I didn't know anymore.

My Macbook was lying in front of me, tempting to do what I knew I shouldn't. Finally, I couldn't help it. I grabbed the object, opening it and waiting for it to start. I sighed. I knew that I shouldn't and couldn't do this to myself, but it was one of those days again. A day where I couldn't be happy, and I was forced into pain. I wanted to be in pain, just to know that it was possible.

I opened the internet window, my homepage popping up. Quickly I typed in Youtube, waiting for the red logo to appear in the corner, reflecting off my eyes. There was a voice in my head telling me no. Telling me to walk away and let it be. I didn't listen.

Thousands of results popped up after I searched 'Miley Stewart'. I clicked on one, scrolling down the line of comments. It was my News Years Resolution to stop doing this to myself. Three days and I'm already breaking it.

**Text Comments:**

_I hate her. She can't sing or act. Selena over here ANY DAY!_

**My little sister is OBSESSED with her! I want to scream whenever I walk into her room and see the billion posters. She makes me want to puke.**

_I love miley [; She's amazing in every which way, so shut up & get a life. _

I smiled. Wow, a real fan. I still had one...

_If I were here parents, i would abandon her. She is a slut, i want her to jump off a bridge into a lake, get shot, and die. that day, i will throw a party. I hate her so so so much._

That comment pushed me over the edge. I felt the tears start forming in my eyes as I went to lay on my bed, not bothering to exit the screen. I laid down, trying to forget what I just read. I knew that I shouldn't have done it, I told myself that. Yet, I did.

Before I knew it my entire body was in a meltdown. I screamed fiercely into my pillow. My head started to ache, but I refused to give into pain. I continued until I couldn't scream or cry anymore. I whipped a small decorative pillow to the wall. It knocked down a picture of Les and I when we were twelve and cheering. Those days were over the moment I picked the small shot at fame I had. That was my first sign.

I picked up my phone, quickly sending Demi a message along with a short apology on how I couldn't make it to her house before going to bed, drifting in a sleep. Hopefully that would pass some time before I had to live the misery all over again the next day. Sometimes - and I know that this will sound depressing or unhealthy - I wonder how much longer I'll have those 'next days'. When it'll be over.

All I wanted to know, was what did I do wrong in God's book to become like this. I hated my life at that second and everything about it. I hated the fame, how I could never go out. I hated the fights, how they would never end. I hated the sound of the clock ticking, each second taunting how I was going to be depressed for much longer. I sighed. How did I end up this way? So unhappy, so ungrateful... so alone.

Why did I have to go through this?

**-xox-**

"You look horrible!" Demi gasped as I shut my locker the next day.

My hair was thrown up, and I was in a simple T-Shirt with skinny jeans. I did my make-up well this morning, in my opinion. It covered everything. I knew that there were still signs that I had cried, but I hoped nobody would bring it up. Nick turned around slightly a couple lockers down to see who Demi was talking to but quickly turned back when he saw it was only me.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, plopping down in my seat.

"No, it's not like that just... were you crying?"

I shook my head. I hadn't been just crying. I had cried myself to sleep last night, which I realized made you wake up with pure red eyes. I knew that my family had noticed it, starting with my mom before she gave all of the rest looks of warning not to say anything. No one else had brought it up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dem. Don't worry about it, I'm fine. How are you?" I smiled brightly at her.

She wouldn't let it go, "Does this have something to do with the reason why you canceled last night?"

"I don't know, but can we please just leave it?" The only thing I hated more than people caring, was people who actually weren't pretending to. If I did tell her I would only be lectured on how I shouldn't do it. How psychotic it was to look at hate comments. I knew that.

"Fine," she gave in reluctantly. I knew right then that the conversation wasn't over. She would ask again later until it finally got through her head that it wouldn't come out of my mouth. It was all in the past as far as I was concerned..

"So, ready for day two?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. I love it here," she emphasized. "How about you?"

"Not at all," I smiled. "But we all have things we don't like. Later, I'll be in class." I dismissed her walking away. I was excited that I didn't have this one class with Nick, but to make it up I had Selena which wasn't much better.

I took the same path as yesterday, finally arriving to the classroom a few seconds before the bell rang. I sat down next to Selena in my assigned seat, ignoring her as Ms. Chaney started speaking about the test scores from yesterday.

"Many of you did bad. There were only two or three A's, so that tells me that you all need to work a little harder. This is an advanced class, other people are trying to get in here," she went on lecturing. "if you want to stay in you're going to need to work to get an A. That's the point. If you need help you can talk to me, or even someone else in the class that seems to be getting good grades. We're all going to treat each other with respect in here, and be friendly."

I scoffed silently. Friendly. That was a word that no one would associate with me and I knew it. Nobody wanted to be my friend. I was Miley Stewart, that automatically made something wrong with me. I started doodling again, half listening to her lecture on how much better we could be doing before I saw a blue packet of papers land on my desk. Ninety-seven percent. I shrugged, turning back to the notebook.

"You shrug at a ninety-seven when most people couldn't even get an A?" Selena whispered.

"Yup," I started to draw a rose. "It's not like I expected any worse, the test was easy."

"Nerd," she muttered under her breath, leaving me alone.

Just another label, I told myself. Somehow, it still hurt. Even when it did come from Selena. After a while, it was hard to ignore criticism, and think it isn't true. I wonder sometimes how much of it is really there.

"Sorry," she spoke softly a few minutes later. It surprised me and for a moment I didn't believe that I heard correctly. Then I turned to see her looking at me in the room, the rest of the class paying attention to what we were supposed to be doing. "I'm just having a really.... bad week."

"It's fine," I said turning away from her. "I'm used to being treated like the dog crap on someone's shoe."

"Miley, it's not like that-"

"It is and you know it," I whispered.

"Well, why were you crying?"

I looked at her blankly. "I wasn't."

"I know how it looks when you cry yourself to sleep, Miley. You're eyes – they're only that red when you do." she told me. She had no idea how it felt to feel so low that you wanted to be lower only to know it was possible. "Why?"

"Stop pretending nothing ever happened between us when we both know something did." I snapped, wanting to change the subject. She wasn't a part of my life, and even those who were didn't know why I cried until hours, days, sometimes months after. You had to work to discover why I was crying. "You cut off all ties with me, you stopped talking to me, you started dating Nick only two weeks after we broke up. Not to mention all the other things. I tried to be your friend even after that, yet you didn't want to. That was your choice."

"We used to be friends, though." she murmured. I faced her, my expression hard. "We used to be best friends... when I was on Hannah Montana, we were best friends. Why can't we go back to that?"

"Because, Selena. Then there was no damage then. Now there is."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "Now I see that, and I am really, truly sorry."

I searched her eyes for something, any glimpse of emotion that said she was lying in any way, shape, or form but there was none. Only pure guilt, honesty, and sadness. Still, I couldn't do it again. I couldn't give her my all to have it pulled out from under me in a few months. I'm not strong enough for that anymore.

My voice sounded so strong and confident when I was beyond afraid inside. "Prove it."

"How?" she asked after a few seconds of the two of us thinking.

"Be creative. There's a way," I promised. "There's always a way to weave back into someone's life if you try hard enough."

-xox-

My eyes were covered, causing me to go into complete darkness before a hand clamped over my mouth, muting my screams. A male, seductive voice tickled my ear. "Guess who?"

Once I recognized the voice I bit the hand, smacking him hard.

"Don't _ever_ do that again, Logan!" I screamed, terrified. My heartbeat increased panicked. The one thing that Hollywood managed to do was make me paranoid of everything. The breaths coming out of my mouth became unsteady. Britney and Julie cracking up across the lunch table while Addie smiled a bit, knowing she didn't understand what was going through my head. Demi, however remained stern, her face hard.

Hollywood gave everyone this idea that I always needed someone that's able to protect me with me. That if I didn't I would automatically be captured and dead the next day if I was phoneless or anything. It hurts a lot of my trust in others, and surprises because they can't fool around, or do anything with out me freaking out. I hated being like this, too.

Lately, I've regretted becoming 'Hannah Montana'. It only caused the worst of things to happened. At first, it was everything that I imagined. I got a perfect boyfriend, all these new best friends, fame, fortune. But as time went on the boyfriend changed, half my friends turned on me, and the fame was only in bad ways. I wanted to be fourteen again, when I was perfect in every way, and nobody thought anything bad. The time my life didn't spiral out of control. I hardly knew what I was going through anymore.

When Nicholas walked out of my life, I walked out of my own life. I became this depressed monster, snapping at everyone who tried to talk to me. Finally I realized that I couldn't do that. So I put on this brave face for everyone, gave the occasional giggle, and became a zombie. There was no emotion, no feeling behind words. Every word was in a monotone that meant nothing. That's when Justin came along. During summer, it all got worse. I had nothing to do, missed being with someone that I thought loved me, and had to go through interviews everyday asking 'Is 7 Things really about Nick?'. No dip. Yes. It is. It didn't matter what I said, because everybody knew it. The questions got me upset, and soon enough I was back to the brat I was before.

Then my dad brought me back to Nashville for his show. He said that there was a guy he really thought I should meet - at least get to know him. I met him, and he helped fix me while I helped fix him from his wreck of a relationship. Now I at least have the power to fake a smile.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you so much. It was a joke, Miley. I promise."

I nodded, letting him sit next to me. "No, it's just... I'm extremely paranoid, sorry. It's my fault."

He looked over at me, his eyes becoming wide but not daring to ask what every person who did talk to me asked. "How was your night?" he smiled pleasantly. It wasn't a sarcastic question, or one that he knew the answer to. Just curious. I grinned. Maybe... he would be different. Not only nice, but also different. I needed someone like that. I needed someone to care. Most importantly – and I hate to admit this – I needed _someone_ to fix me. Because I'm starting to realize that I can't do it alone.

**this was supposed to be like, two chapters. But then I realized it was short, so lucky for you they're combined [; lol. Yeah... this is STILL just getting started. but I have like, five more chapters written. lol, but im not sure when I'll post them. Reviews are always lovely. Actually, they do kind of motivate me - I know how cliche that sounds now though. It's true, promise. ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

I groaned at my alarm clock going off beside me. It's been three weeks of the early morning risings but I'm still not used to it. I looked at the glowing numbers, slowly letting my body get up to make myself presentable.

"Breakfast, Miley!" My mom hollered up. I hurried to shut of my light, rushing downstairs.

"Now, you have school, Denise is going to sign you out early to get ready for the Kids Inaugural. You'll go there, get ready, Demi's Mom will bring you home because Brandi has guitar lessons, and I have to get Noah from her cheerleading. Then that's the rest of your night." **(let's pretend Kids Inaugural was in Cali.)**

I nodded, overwhelmed. At least I didn't need to shoot any more Hannah Montana episodes for a while. We were on break between seasons for the next month or two, then there was a big meeting deciding whether we were going to continue the show or not. Honestly I hoped that we wouldn't. I was busy enough without having Hannah.

My phone went off in my pocket, ringing loudly. I grinned, knowing the only person that would text me at quarter after six in the morning. The screen displayed the new message once I opened it, coming from Logan.

We've became a lot closer. In fact, closer than I have with Demi. He was there to listen, and to talk, and sometimes that's all I wanted. Someone to talk to me and just have me listen, then let me talk and listen.

I messaged back, starting to search through the closet for my converse. I slipped them on, straightening out my skinny jeans before standing up. I signaled to my mom I was ready and she grabbed her keys. Silently we drove over to the Gray's, letting Nick hop in.

"Hi, Nick," she smiled at him politely. "How are you?"

"Good," he stated, closing the door and looking out the window as he did everyday. He'd been so... antisocial lately. I wouldn't say anything, though.

As for Selena, well, we haven't really made any progress. There was the occasional talking, but after so long I couldn't forgive her quickly. It would take time, and to be honest, I wondered if it would ever happen. The fighting was almost natural now.

I got out of the car with a quick goodbye, immediately being greeted by Logan as I was walking in. I grinned, hugging him. "Hey."

"Hey," he smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie Friday?"

I smirked, starting to walk forward. "Like a date?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"Yeah then, I will," I giggled, blushing.

"Now that will be a story to tell my grandkids. 'Well ya know... when I was a kid I went out with the biggest teen sensation of the time.'" I scoffed. "Kidding! You know I'm kidding. What are you doing tonight?"

"Kids Inaugural with Demi, some other Disney stars. Corbin should be there... Then the Obama girls. It should be fun," I smiled.

"Don't choke."

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" I hit his chest gently before leaning to open my locker. "Hey, Demi."

"Hi, Miles. Hi, Logan," she smiled, walking away.

"I wouldn't like that.... I would find it funny, but I wouldn't like it," he grinned. "By the way, my family wants to meet my bestest friend."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. They said that if I'm going to talk about my friend so much, I need to bring her home so they can have a face to match with it," he chuckled.

"Well, then you're going to need to meet my family first, and tell your family to get a TV and watch Disney Channel," I pursed my lips. I hated meeting my friends families, I always got so nervous. You never knew whether to expect to get kicked out or fussed over.

"Deal." he shook my hand. "I'll meet your family Friday when I pick you up... You can meet mine the Friday night after."

"Deal." I confirmed.

-xox-

"Miley Stewart, Nick Gray, Demi Torres," one of the lunch supervisors called over the speakers. I looked at Demi, getting up. I didn't know Mrs. Gray was picking her up too.

"Bye, Miley," Logan smiled. "Oh, and Demi."

"Bye," Demi said laughing.

I waved. "Can I call you later?"

"You will anyways, so what does my answer matter?"

I smiled, giving him a hug. I ran up to the supervisor who gave me the pink pass and went to my locker. I fumbled to decide what I needed.

"You like him, don't you?" Demi smirked, gently shutting her locker to look directly at me.

I looked around at the empty halls other than the curly haired boy a few lockers down. "Who?"

"Logan. You like him," she smiled when I kept quiet. "I knew it! He's totally the type you would fall for."

"What's my type?" I asked amused.

"Brown eyes, brown wavy-curly hair, and his type of personality," she explained. I thought about the guys I dated. All of them had brown eyes, and only one had blond hair instead of brown.

"Oh." I said. "Well... maybe I do. But there's one more thing."

She stared me down suspiciously. "What don't I know?"

"We're going on a date Friday."

Demi looked at me oddly, wrinkling her eyebrows. "Me and you? Um, I'm not sure I-"

"Not me and you! Me and Logan!" I giggled.

"He asked you out?!"

I nodded and we left to go to the stadium. It was a fun event really. I got to talk to Demi, catch up with Corbin, plus I hardly even saw the Gray's with how packed backstage was. Only, fate hates me. And sometimes I really need to remember that. Because it doesn't matter if I don't see him, all that matters is what he did at the end.

How after months of silence, no talking, texts, emails, calls, nothing, he hugs me. Somehow, with some crazy idea going through his head, he did not only give me one of those one armed hugs, but an actual _embrace_. The one thing that his brother said was a 'I miss you' kind of thing according to Google.

I wanted to bite him, then rip his head, then finally tell him exactly how idiotic he was. Honestly, was that it, or did he have a disorder that I didn't know about because this kid is so bipolar that I want to scream at him to choose one; Hate me and keep silence, or become friends and rebuild what we once had. He couldn't have both.

But I looked out at the crowd who was roaring and knew that if I didn't want more press, I would have to hug him back. So slowly, I closed my eyes and gave him a tight hug. Not reassuring, but making sure that he knew I didn't enjoy it.

"Did he just do that?" I asked Demi in disbelief, rage bubbling in me. "How could he just do that?"

"Miley, don't. You're in public," she warned me not to act up.

"How could he do that?"

"It was a press thing. Don't worry. But..." Demi let out a sigh. "There is... one thing I've been meaning to ask you about. It's a question from the whole group. Including his brothers."

"Okay." I shrugged it off, still wanting to scream. He can't just ignore me for months, then randomly give me a hug as if we're not friends. Not only a hug, also an _embrace._ It wasn't a wimpy one-armed thing like Demi's was. This was a complete, two-armed, I-miss-you, kind of hug. I was sure of it. I didn't care if Obama wanted that hug, it was wrong!

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"No, Miley. You don't get it," she told me filing off stage. "It's not did you do something to him? It's what _did _you do to him?"

I huffed. "I really want to call Logan and vent to him. So can you please tell me what you're talking about."

"Nobody wanted to tell you, but when you and Nick broke up two weeks after he got all ticked off. Once Selena came, it was better, but now it's right back there again, and we've tried to fix it for a month. Now, we all need to know what you did to make him so... _happy_. So...**_ Nice_**."

I looked at her for a few seconds before walking into my dressing room and shutting the door in her face. I knew that I would have to go back out soon and tell her – I had to face her soon, she was my ride home – but first, I wanted to call Logan before I blew everything out of proportion.

I dug my phone out of my pocket, letting his voice fill the room on speaker.

"You took longer than expected." I could hear the slight smirk in his voice. It wasn't a big one, but he knew that I would call. That I would be ticked.

"How could he do that?" I fumed. "After a year of not talking, _why_ would he do that?"

"Yeah, you're angry." He chuckled. "Maybe he misses you."

"He's so freaking bipolar!" I groaned. "I mean, if he hates me, okay. I am more than fine with that. But if he randomly hates me but wants to give me a hug... I draw the line. Demi said it was publicity stunt stuff, but still! That was out of line."

I heard a deep exhale on the other line. "From what I hear, you don't like him, right?"

"Of course, how could I?"

"So, don't let him get to you. If you want to hate him, go ahead. If you want to love him, go ahead. Just, don't try to fool yourself."

I thought for a minute, thinking that through. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah... Thanks," I grinned. How did something so simple fix something so complicated?

"You're welcome."

"I better go. Demi is waiting. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" The way my voice sounded, so desperate like he was the drug I was addicted to scared me. It seemed dependent – too dependent. A thought that scared me on its own. I learned to stand on my own. I learned not to get close. Most importantly I learned not to need anyone when they can easily leave you. Yet, somehow I'm here.

"Yeah, you will. Bye."

"Bye, Logan. Love you." I said it as a friend. That's what I was to him. We were _friends_. That all. And that's how it had to stay, because we couldn't become more; I needed him. We were friends. That's all it could ever be. Just friends.

"Love you too, Mi."

There was a click then the line went dead. I threw my hair in a ponytail, the long extensions running down my back. Looking at the highlights that were streaked through some of the strands I sighed. There was another time my hair was like this and I didn't despise it. I pushed that thought out of my head though. I hated him, I told myself walking out of my dressing room. I really did.

I walked a few doors down, gently knocking before entering. "Hey."

"Oh, hi Miley." Demi smiled softly. She knew that her question would hit a soft spot at me, and I'm sure that's why she was the one sent to ask. No one else would dare to. They sent her because she stood a chance of getting an answer.

"Sorry for ignoring you earlier. I was just... overwhelmed."

"It's fine."

I stared at her for a few seconds. "The truth is I don't know what I did. I mean, I acted like me, I guess. I didn't put up with the Hollywood crap, or anything like that. I tried to be positive, I was just... me I guess. I didn't treat him any way that I don't treat you."

He saw my real smile though. The same way he took – stole – it.

"Can you go back to that then?" Demi plead. Somewhere in both of us we knew that it would never happen.

Our relationship was wrecked. A broken mirror that there are tiny pieces of. After a couple of pokes, a few band aids, and maybe even a stitch, you realize that it isn't worth trying to fix. It's too late, and the damage had been done. Now, it was disappointing to put the mirror together when you could easily go buy a cheaper one for an easier effort.

But was it really that simple? Was our entire relationship based off a mirror? Could I go by Logan's love that he was obviously willing to give out and be happy? Because I think I love him too, but thinking back I thought the exact same false statement about Nick. I thought that I loved him, and now I hate him. So, if I'm feeing these things towards Logan now, can it really be considered love if I have all these doubts?

"I'm sorry, but no. We can't. It isn't that simple," I winced, seeing her face fall.

"I know. It's just, it's hard to face him at all now."

I nodded, trying not to hide a smile. I had known that I held him together at the beginning of our relationship. Everybody told me things like, 'wow, he's changed' or 'I never thought I'd see this kind of Nick'. It was constantly said how much of a better person that he had become. Nicer, sweeter, understanding, less snappy. The one thing I hadn't been aware of was the fact that he changed back _after _the breakup. That I brought the best out of him.

Because sure, I'll be the first to admit that I was a wreck after the breakup too. I cried myself to sleep nights in a row, wouldn't talk, locked myself in my room, but I realized something that he has to realize soon. That whatever anyone decides to do doesn't only effect them. Sometimes the real sacrifice is putting on a brave face for other people, and trying to find the best of a situation. Life won't change at the tip of my fingers, and sometimes the first step of moving on is realizing that simple statement. That you can't change the past. After the breakup I put myself back together.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said the mandatory 'I'm sorry you lost a friend' deal.

"It's okay." Demi sighed, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's just go."

She walked soundlessly out of her room, out into the hall. The interviewers were gone, which left only the performers and drivers really, which emptied out the space itself. There was hardly anyone left on our way out.

"Demi!" someone called after her once both of our hands were on two separate doors, ready to go out and find her car in the line of limos and buses.

"Hold on," she tried to force a smile. I knew already that it was Joe, she knew that she couldn't talk me out of knowing who it was. I obeyed, watching her talk to her best friend. Not me... Now, after everything, I still knew that I could never replace the Gray's in Demi's heart. She would always love them just a little more than me, no matter what I did. Maybe it's the same with me, I don't know. I can't remember how it felt to love them. I knew that I felt empty when the three of them all ditched me, but I can't remember exactly the feelings that rushed through my body. All I remember is that when it finally hit me what was happening, I died.

Her and Joe both furrowed their brows, occasionally glancing at me. I turned around, not wanting to be analyzed by them, but I could still feel their eyes dig into my skin. Through the reflection in the window I saw each of them talking rapidly, obviously frustrated. Joe's bushy eyebrows were merged together, Demi ran her hand through her dark roots. At the end she gave him a hug, sighing.

Together we got into her Mom's car, letting her headlights lead us back home. It was pretty silent. I knew she was still kind of angry that she couldn't fix Nick, plus she was making it clear that whatever her and Joe talked about back there made her upset. It wasn't my business whatever it was, and I didn't want to get involved. I was selfish, and let her sit there to dwell on a situation that I had no idea about, and if I did was positive that I wouldn't fix it. I was too much of a coward to fix anything that involved talking to any of the three brothers. We could hardly make eye contact.

I think the saddest thing about our status, is that when I look back at everything. We were _best friends_. I can still surprisingly recall a time where I told them everything, went to them for anything, and loved them no matter what. They were my rocks. With them, I didn't need Mandy, – I hardly knew her name, other than the fact that she was my dancer. I was too caught up in each of them – I didn't need Justin, I didn't need anything. Only their friendship.

Now, if I pass them we ignore each other. If one another's names pop up, we avoid the topic and give the vaguest answer we can give. I can't even look at any of them without bashfully looking away once they meet my gaze. We were _ashamed_ to look at each other. That's what four years of friendship had done. Put all of us to the point that we pretend the other doesn't exist.

In the end, maybe that's what all love came down to. Forgotten goodbyes, and uncured pain that could only be temporarily removed. Maybe it left everyone broken, just to see who was strong enough to survive the battle of hurt. To see who was strong enough to experience the eternal everlasting pain of Hell.

I already went through the experience and know that I am... I'm just hoping that it won't happen again.

**kay... so i just felt like adding the whole second half of the chapter for effect ;D it really isn't important at all. hm, i think I'll try to update wed. if i get enough reviews ;D mhmm. so, I'm just watching my little brother & his friend... my mom was smart & told them they couldn't open the garage. They rolled his freaking bike AND the wagon through the front door then through the garage door, along with a tent, some chairs, a table.... everything. thanks mom. lol. well, that's what I'm up to XD that's about it. I had my state tests last week, then a band and choir contest yesterday... stressful. but here's the next chapter ;D Revieww(:**

**please....?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

I got ready for the date I had with Logan. Something was uneasy in my stomach. I was for some reason nervous at the thought of him meeting my family. There was nothing wrong with him, he was perfect in every way. That didn't make the queasy feeling go away.

The doorbell sounded throughout the house, and I ran down. I opened the front door, spinning the knob to him fumbling with his fingers. I grinned and let him in, whispering soothing words in his ear to ease the nerves he had.

I pulled his hand, leading him to the family room. I knew that I didn't have too much to worry about since my dad and brother were both on tour, but I was still worried of what Brandi would say. She was always the one to tell me flat out if I had a future with him at all, or if she thought he was a lying poser. Usually I didn't listen, but whether or not I did she almost always turned out to be right.

For Dylan she said we wouldn't last an hour – we broke up that night. For Justin, she said that he was nice and would treat me good, but after a few months we would be done, realizing we weren't meant for each other – we're now best friends. She said Cody was like a brother I would soon find out – kissing him was the most disgusting thing ever. It felt like family.

She did have a couple wrong ones though. Like how me and Thomas would make it for a few months. After two weeks he kept urging me to have sex with him and we broke up. Then with Adam Brandi predicted we wouldn't last two days. But we last much more than that – three months of summer. Then there was Nick who she said would last a lifetime if I wanted it to. She added after that we were so unalike to the point there would be constant fights, and bickering all the time.

I watched her analyze everything about him when we walked into the room. The way he walked, his hair, his clothes. He didn't even know it.

"This is Logan," I told the four people looking at me.

There was a mumble of hi's. "Logan, this is my mom, Noah, Brandi, and Braison." I pointed to each one.

He grinned, nodding nervously as he shook their hands. "Hi."

"Hey," Brandi replied, looking at him carefully. "Sit, tell us about yourself." She requested, stating the first line of her interview.

He glanced at me, but didn't disobey her. He bent, sitting across from her.

"Favorite thing to do?" she snapped.

"Computer graphics."

"Favorite sport?"

"Football."

"Most beloved thing in your life – you would die without it."

"Haley."

I rose my eyebrows in surprise. I had heard about her quite a bit in the last few weeks. I knew that she had blond hair, was skinny, short, and that she loved music. I never knew how close they were though. To me his little sister sounded... distant. Unhappy, even. Like something was always bugging her.

My sister's voice automatically softened hearing it wasn't some stupid electronic. "Who's she?"

"She's my little sister. She's eleven."

"That's cool. Are you guys close?"

"No, not really," the blood rushed to his cheeks. They tinted.

Brandi nodded. "Any past girlfriends?"

"A few, yeah."

"How do you like them now?" she rose an eyebrow.

"Most of them I actually lost touch with, but the ones that I do still see around are... they're nice girls I guess. Just not right for me," he stuttered.

A perfect answer. I watched Brandi glow. "I like you, Logan." she shot me a look, telling me that the statement she gave was not her only conclusion. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we're going to go," I announced chipper.

He chuckled standing up. "Come on."

"Bye, Mommy. Be back... before curfew."

"Bye, Babygirl," she gave me a hug while I inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume. "Have fun."

I walked back over to Logan, gently grabbing his hand. I felt his warm palm press against my cool one. He subtly pulled me so our shoulders were touching once we walked out the door. My entire body warmed up to his fingertips. I didn't expect it, but I feel something when I'm with him. I feel safer... protected. I like it.

His black truck appeared and I smiled, my face glowing with delight. I loved pickup trucks. In fact, secretly I had wanted one for my car, but I knew that both the media and my mom would never approve.

He nudged me, grinning. "Get in."

"This is your seriously your car?"

He nodded. "It used to be my dad's, but after I begged him to get a new one I got it. Hope you don't mind riding in it."

"I don't. I've always wanted to ride one."

"Cool," he pulled out his keys and walked to the drivers side. "You coming?"

I quickly sped to the passenger seat, climbing it. I looked around the small inside at the stereo. I knew that the car must be years old if it was a hand-me-down, but it still had the new car smell. He started the engine, and my seat vibrated underneath me, the entire car gently humming.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I was thinking grab some yogurt, then we were talking about Hotel For Dogs in school, so, that's around seven. That okay with you?"

"That's perfect," I smiled as he drove into the parking lot.

He gave me a lopsided smile, motioning for me to get out with him. I instantly followed him in, putting on sunglasses and a hat. He glanced at me, chuckling.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying not to get recognized," I gave him a small smile. "I don't want to ruin this date."

He shook his head, looking straight in front of him. "You are so weird."

"Hey, tell me that the next time when I don't do this, and you get attacked by cameras and nine year old little girls that will bite you if you get in their way!"

"They do not."

"I swear. It's happened before. I didn't sign this one girl's autograph first, I guess, so she bit my little sisters' arm!" he started laughing. "Her mom was so embarrassed."

"What is the world coming to?"

The laughter slowly died down, our orders being placed. I sat down in a booth, letting him sit across from me.

"Who will I be meeting next Friday with your family?" I asked curiously.

"My mom, my step-dad, and Haley."

I hesitated. "What happened to your real dad, Logan? I mean, why don't you see him more?"

Logan met my eyes. "Can you take off those sunglasses if I'm going to tell you? I can't take you seriously in all that."

I giggled, pulling them off. "Happy?"

"Quite."

"So, what happened?"

Logan sighed. "Well, they're divorced. He lives in Arizona. They were kind of like... high school sweethearts, I guess you can say. But, my dad isn't... normal I guess you would also say. He's considered mentally retarded.

"When he was in high school with my mom, he always went out with her and everything, and he did really really like her, but he liked this teacher there too. She was young, fresh out of college, so it wasn't that much of a difference in age. He didn't know what he was feeling from his illness, and figured that it was just a best friend kind of thing.

"They graduated, and he never saw her again. My dad got a job here, while my mom went to a nearby college in order to keep being able to care for him. They moved in from there. A few years later, they got married, then I was born, and eventually Haley.

"Four or five years ago when they went to some restaurant, him and that high school teacher were both there. He instantly recognized her, and from what my mom says true love is the look in your eyes when you look at a person. How much they bright up. She said that night he shone brighter than a lighthouse on a pitch black beach.

"That night she made one of the toughest decisions of her life. To give him up. She knew that she could care for him, but she wasn't sure if she could make him as happy as Emily – his teacher – could. And she knew that she couldn't replace her whatsoever. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even compare. My Mom didn't want to hold him back from being happy.

"Somewhere in between the years we ended up how we are now. He met up with her, and they're both living with Emily's parents in their house. He's always safe, and he seems really happy. Emily is pretty nice too. They aren't married yet, but you can tell that they're ready..."

He let out a soft breath. "It's only a matter of time."

"That's really sad," I gasped. "Are you happy about it?"

Logan shrugged across from me, trying to be strong. "I don't know... I guess if he's really happy then I should be too. I mean, most people like him can't get one chance at a girl, and he got two. I'm proud of him. And Emily is really nice."

"Do you love him the same?"

"He's still my dad, Miley." His voice turned cold and defensive, scaring me. "I think of him the same way that you think of your dad. He's my hero. He inspires me to do whatever I dare."

"I'm sorry... I-"

"It's fine," he relaxed. "I know you didn't know... most people don't know what it's like to have a retard as a dad."

I gave him a bashful apology. "He seems like a really cool guy."

He nodded. "He is. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You did it again."

"Did what?" his stare was hard and intense.

"You made me have that feeling in the pit of my stomach," I blushed.

"I know what you mean," he smirked. "Let's go to that movie."

I nodded, getting up to throw our stuff away. He playfully slapped me and took it away. "That's the man's job."

I laughed.

We got into his truck driving the three minutes it took to get to the small theater. I had never been there before, but it seemed packed inside. Compared to the theater I was at it was cheap, and tiny. It was kind of cute. Much more homey and friendlier. After getting our seats he left me there while he got the popcorn that was required for the movies. He came back with a bucket that was nicely buttered. He smiled, throwing a piece at my head before sitting down.

"Will you please take off your gear?" he asked once more. I gave in, only because I couldn't see at all with everything on. I prayed that I didn't have hat hair. "Much better. Now I can see your face."

I giggled. "Hush up."

The lights quickly dimmed, the screen seeming to get brighter with surround sound filling both of our ears with commercials. I turned once the opening credits rolled on. I willed myself not to cry again, like I had at the premiere. Emma and Jake both amused me the entire time, and their acting skills were actually extremely good in this. They always were. It was still odd knowing most of the people in almost every film I watched now. Knowing that the people up on the screen that were supposed to be stars were simply my friends. Nothing special. Then I watched them on screen mesmerized each time.

As quickly as the lights went out they returned two hours later. The crowd buzzed with comments as they all got up to stretch. I looked over at Logan who was smirking at me. He had to have seen a stray tear or two. I smiled at him.

There was a tug on my jeans, causing me to whip around. "Can I have your autograph?" a little girl asked, her dirty blond hair put back in two ponytails.

"Of course, Sweetie," I smiled, taking the pen from her with a piece of scrap paper her mom must have found in her purse. "What's your name?"

"Alyssa." she said shyly.

I scribbled down my name with a small note. "Here you go."

Her face glowed. She thanked me before running back to her mother. I turned to Logan, once again following him to the parking lot.

"Sorry if this wasn't what you were used to when people took you out or whatever," he blushed furiously once we were driving back. "I'm not exactly at a Hollywood status."

"I don't care. I liked it. A lot. I had a ton of fun," I felt the butterflies flutter around in my stomach, not willing to stop.

He glanced at me. "I'm glad. So did I."

The car came to a halt and I was surprised to be at my house already. The theater was pretty close for one I've never heard of before. I looked out to my gate, the lights from the house still on in the dark.

"Thanks," I simpered. "I had the best time in awhile."

I gave him a one armed hug, getting one in return, then made my way to the gate. I scanned the ID I had to get in, and they creaked open quickly allowing me to enter. My house was darkened in the first room, only the TV reflecting off the wall from the family room. I walked in, letting them know that I was home preceding to my room.

I looked at myself in the mirror, instantly noticing how the smile on my face looked. I've been seeing it around quite a bit lately. Now I had a different fear. It wasn't one of never being happy again, but I was afraid of when this happiness would go away, vanish from under me. Then I would be in my depression again. A little bubble that I refused entrance to anyone except myself.

Right now, though, everything seemed brighter. More in color. It wasn't all black and white like it had been, but painted clearly. It made my life interesting. Better.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey," Brandi walked in, sitting on the royal blue comforter. "How was your date?"

"It was really good. I learned more about his family, then, we went to the movies. He was so cute. At the end he was like, 'sorry if it's not up to your standards,' and about how he isn't rich and everything."

My sister nodded. "He seems really nice."

"He is." I told her confidently.

"I like him a lot Miley."

"So do I," I sat next to her.

"He seems nice."

"Why are you talking so soft?"

"It's just... he's made you incredibly happy. Like you were... awhile ago. I expected him to be like Nick."

I blinked, feeling blank. "But... I.... I don't want another Nick."

"He's made you as happy as Nick."

"Yeah."

"He isn't anything like Nick, though, or Justin.... he's too much like you."

"I don't mind that!" I threw in.

"But they might." I looked down, preparing for the end of her observation. It wouldn't be good – it almost never was. "There's going to come a time when you need to choose to go to the one you love. It'll be between two people, Miley. It might not be tomorrow, but give it a few months, and you're gonna get your heart broken again."

"There's always a time like that."

"But, do you want there to be a time like that when you _know _ you have control over it?"

I stared at her, for the first time realizing exactly how deep her gaze was. "I think I might love him, Brandi."

"Yeah..." Brandi said slowly. She was trying to decide whether to spare my feelings or not. We both knew that she wouldn't in the end, but she was trying. "But... You need Nick. Sometimes, that's what being in love is. When you need someone. Kind of like you two."

**Brandi is always deep in my stories ;D yeah, she'll continue to be like that. & Miley's 'advice giver' once the drama starts. and the whole Logan story in the middle? I have absolutely no idea why I added that in. i was gonna take it out but.. you know. lol. as promised i updated today! I tried so hard to remember, and am glad I did. well i love you guys[; wow, um... yeah, that's about it. Reviews are lovely ;D **

**ps, if any of you guys are ever on aim/get bored because no one is on (What's happening to me now) add me ;D  
--messagemebaby2 **

**kay, now review ;)  
(please?)**


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Friday came around, and I had to meet his parents I was hyperventilating over what Brandi had said. Could it be true? Did I really need him? He was Nicholas Jerry Gray, they silly little boy who decided to toy with emotions and break my heart. I couldn't need him. It wasn't possible.

No. I didn't need him. He left me without warning, and never came back. Finally, I left him. There was no way in hell that he would need me now. He crushed my heart to pieces, never seeming to care then. He would never need me – I was determined. And if he did I certainly wasn't going to be there for him.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head, looking at the street that continued. I was back in Logan's pick-up truck, driving to meet _his _family this time. Nervous was an understatement. Performing was an easy task All that had to be done was singing, maybe some high-fives here and there. It was the thought of talking to people, shaking hands, awkward conversations, and critical comments that terrified me.

He let go of the wheel with one hand, squeezing my hanging hand for reassurance. I looked at him grinning.

"You'll be fine."

I took a deep breath. That's what I'd told myself over again when I was hyperventilating in my room, yet I was more anxious now than ever.

"You'd warn me if I was stepping into a house that hated me, right?"

He chuckled. "Depends if I knew for a fact you would still go."

"They don't do they?"

"No. But if you're this fidgety you might drive them crazy." he joked.

"What do they think of me so far?" I winced.

His wavy hair bounced with his shoulders when he shrugged. "They haven't commented too much around me."

He pulled into his driveway. I instantly snapped my head to his house. It was small, but nicer than mine. The front was brick, pure red. As the siding started there was a beautiful garden that someone must have spent a lot of time thinking of. It was very Americana from the outside. I saw the picture in books, or magazines, but never actually saw a house this homey, with the perfectly coordinated flowers.

The slam of his door made me hop out to follow. He smirked, obviously thinking of last week when he had been going through the nerves. I had to run to catch up to him. He led me through the front door and into the family room where there were adults talking and a girl watching flashing images before her eyes.

Logan coughed, causing everyone to turn at us. The room fell silent. Logan didn't talk for a few seconds, and they only stared. I felt like I was being judged immediately. Their eyes didn't leave me, and I didn't dare to look away. It felt like a challenge before Logan finally spoke up.

"Guys, this is my friend, Miley. Miley, this is my mom, Haley, and step-dad, Jared."

"Hi," I said at their mouths hanging wide open. Then a shrieking loud scream filled the air. "You didn't tell them I was me did you?" I whispered to the guy standing next to me.

"You're THE Miley!" his little sister exclaimed.

"This is why," he muttered back.

His parents stood up, walking over. "It's nice to meet you, Miley."

They left as simple as that. The parent code for, 'let's be subtle and have a private conversation'. It never was private, however. It was a pretty public sign by now. People should start a new trend, like scratch your nose for this, rub your eye for that. At least then the people didn't know that there was an entire conversation going on about you.

I sighed, looking up to the brown pools I was so familiar with.

"They'll love you," he promised. "I'll show you my room."

We started walking when I saw the eleven year old out of the corner of my eye. "Um... do you want to, um, come?" I stuttered.

Her face brightened as she ran up to hug me, almost forcing myself to topple over. I wrapped my arms around her too, glancing at Logan. His face couldn't be happier at his little sister and best friend getting along. Maybe it was because she wasn't often happy, or maybe because she obviously liked my music, either way I didn't care. As long as she liked me in some way.

The three of us went into his room together. It was small, but - like the rest of the house nice - too. His walls were blue with a matching comforter. There was a desktop in the corner of his room, his video game set up right beside it. The only game we had in common was Guitar Hero.

I sat on the twin bed. "What do you guys wanna do?"

He rose one eyebrow challenging me. "Isn't it me who's supposed to ask you that?"

"You were taking too long," I shrugged trying to hide a smile. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. How 'bout you, Haley?"

She got closer to Logan, pressing herself against him. "I don't know." she squeaked.

"That's okay. You're brother will decide. Won't you, Logan?" I winked.

"Fine... How about.... Tag!" he sputtered.

I looked to Haley. "Is that okay with you?"

She nodded, and he led us downstairs and out the back door. I wouldn't let how I felt show through. I told myself that I would be okay if they hated me, but never considered the fact that his sister was in the age group that loved Hannah Montana. It was awkward. I had never really talked to anyone that was a huge fan for longer than the amount of time it took to sign an autograph, maybe give a small thanks.

"Logan, you'll be it."

I ran, letting him chase me, preceding to chasing Haley who went back to Logan. He caught up, running behind me and grabbing me, started to spin me.

"Haley!" I giggled. "Help!"

She sped over, tackling us both. We tumbled to the ground together, my raspy laugh overpowering theirs. Logan's arms were behind me, snaking around my waist in protection while his sister laid on top of me, both of us smiling at each other. I could only hope she was getting warmed up, and could actually talk to me now.

"Hey," I nodded.

"Hello," she laughed back, climbing off me.

I went to get up, but Logan wouldn't let go. I kicked him with the back of my heel, causing his body to flail up and set me free.

"Thanks, Mi..." he flinched. "Ow."

"Nobody – not even Logan McCourty – can hold me hostage against my will." I glared at him playfully, turning to his sister. "Hey, Haley, can I see your room?"

She smiled still shy, and nodded. The night went by quick. By the end even Haley had stopped being so nervous, and realized I was just like her. She even got my AIM (with a huge lecture on how she would get in serious trouble if she ever gave it out). The dinner was great, and I helped clean up after to get to know his parents.

"They all loved you," he told me on the way back. "Even my parents."

"Good," I smiled. Those few words were like a green light for me; mission complete.

"It is, Mi," he glanced at me briefly. "I've never seen Haley with that big of a smile."

I blushed. "Me either."

"You know, everything is all your fault." I faced him confused. "First, you pop into Demi's life and make her happy and carefree. Then, you pop into mine and make me thankful, polite, and friendlier. Then, you pop into Haley's and make her joyful. You're like a frickin' angel. Whoever you meet loves you."

"You'd be surprised how untrue that is, Logan."

"Why do the haters matter though?" he looked at me imploringly. "You're so ambiguous. Then you make so many people happy without even knowing it... Why not let yourself be happy?"

I grinned, giving a nod. "You'd be surprised to hear that this last few weeks I actually have been."

**hm, it was okay i thought. not too good, not horrible. ive seen worse [; lol. well, im going to sleep now. gotta be up at 6:50 for a nice hard competitive swim :D (im a swimmer). & it's tiring since it's so early. getting kind of late here. Reviews are my favorite(:**

**Next Chapter: Selena & Miley talk some stuff out...**

**like, two more chapters till the "Gray" drama starts. :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Walking into school I was exhausted from the night before. We had spent most of it discussing why or why not we should continue _Hannah Montana_. It took three hours to simply decide if my size, and **example** were good enough to continue being the innocent Hannah Montana. In the end we decided that I was getting too old, and they had many other positions they could put me in.

I'm not sure what those positions are, but as long as it's acting I think I can manage. Otherwise, I lose the fame after a while. And when I lose the fame, I lose me. Without singing, or acting, or any cameras around, I'm only Miley. Normal. Nothing beyond that.

I blankly shut my locker once I held the heavy book in my arms, dragging myself to boredom. It wasn't that I didn't like math, it's that I never did anything except doodle, then got the highest grade in the class after. I refused to move up, though. At least here I knew a few people. Up in the senior class, there really wasn't anyone to reassure me that everything would somehow end up okay.

"Stop it!" I heard a moan of annoyance when I was about to walk to the classroom. "Guys, she's nice."

At once my feet stopped shuffling, and I decided to stay hidden behind the wall. This was a once in a lifetime chance to hear Selena defend me.

"Sel, she might be nice, but either way Miley is a _slut_," a voice sneered back, accompanied by agreements.

"She has on jeans, every single day. Not the little miniskirts, not the short shorts, just jeans," she defended once again. My jaw dropped. This wasn't Selena, it simply wasn't. The Selena I knew wouldn't say this. She didn't care, and if she did she knew better than to say anything.

I might not be a junior, but I am in the same classes with them. Resenting her for it nonetheless, I knew for a fact that Selena was popular. Really popular. It may be from her fame, maybe her pictures of flicking off the paparazzi instead of pictures for her boyfriend, or maybe her personality is really attractive on anyone, but she had the instant popularity that I always dreamed of. Why would she ruin it all? Selena was a lot of things, but an idiot wasn't one of them.

"Yeah, and have you seen her photos? I don't think those were jeans," Jenna remarked.

"At least she has virginity. That's one more than you can say, right Mark?" she asked the football player standing next to his girlfriend. "Now, lay off."

The bell rang leaving everyone – including me – in the hall. I grimaced, walking behind the large crowd that was filing into random doors.

"Everyone is late today!" our teacher was saying as I walked in. "Ms. Stewart, you too?"

I nodded rushing to my seat. The last thing I needed was more attention after that.

"Today, we'll be reviewing. When you get your packet you may begin to work with a partner," Ms. Chaney directed all of us. I took out my mechanical pencil, turning to the girl next to me. Selena.

"So," I said abruptly. "I wanna make a proposition. I give you the answers, you let me talk to you?"

She reviewed me for a minute confused before agreeing. We both got our packets and scribbled our names down. It wasn't like I didn't notice the twenty other kids looking at us – because I did – but I needed to talk to her. The volume increased slightly at first, turning into an upright roar at the end. Perfect.

"Come with me for a sec."

She followed instructions. We each got up, marching to the teacher's desk. I politely asked if we could go out into the hall, explaining how Selena didn't get it and I wanted her to concentrate. Ms. Chaney was reluctant about it at first, however, in the end it sounded convincing enough. Plus I was the little innocent sophomore and we weren't friends. How much damage could be done?

We both grabbed our large textbooks with the calculator and packet before going to the deserted hall.

"You wanted to, um, talk?" Selena asked after I continued to focus my gaze on one locker.

I nodded. "Just, let me organize this all in my head."

"Miley, this isn't a literature class. You don't need to organize your ideas. Say what you feel," she giggled, her voice seeming so innocent.

"I can do that..." I told myself. "The answer to one is twenty-three."

"So do it," she invited. Her pin straight hair covered the light that was shed on her paper once she leaned down to write the answer.

"Well, I heard you talking – four for two – and it confused me."

"Why? What'd ya hear?"

"You were talking about – eighty-two over pi – me. But you were defending me a couple minutes ago. I don't – two – get it. I mean, all this time we've been staying away from each other, or avoiding each other. Sure, we could get along, ask a couple questions here and there, but each of us knew that we weren't friends, and we accepted that. Why did you do that? Forty-four."

She wrote down the number shrugging. "I guess I thought it was time for a change."

"Puh-lease." My dramatic side came out. "I don't do the vague answers. What's the real reason?"

Our eyes met, and for awhile we sat in silence like that. Neither of us minded it – we both knew she would give an answer. Soon enough she let out a heaving sigh. Immediately the eye contact was lost, her eyes darting for anywhere but my body.

"I don't do the cheesy explanations," she muttered. "but it looks like I'm about to... Okay, I still remember your exact words when I tried to apologize. 'There's always a way to weave back into someone's life if you try hard enough'. That was the only thing on my mind for months. You're Miley freaking Stewart, though. I couldn't buy you some crappy gift, you know, as like, a peace offering, because you have almost everything. That knocked out the cliché option. Then, the simple apology I already figured out wouldn't work. That left me to think, what don't you have? There has to be something, right?" she squinted recalling it. We had both stopped writing to listen.

"I did everything. Called Demi, called Vanessa, called Ashley, Zac, Dylan, Cole – I even called Mandy, who I found out hates me. None of them would budge. They said I screwed up, I should be the one to fix it. They're all pretty protective. I liked that, and it only made me more determined to patch up all of this.

"Finally, I was thinking in my room one day when my Mom gave me this book on you. Obviously the huge cursive name on the front made me realize it was an autobiography. I started to read it, thinking maybe it could help in my little two-month mission. It did. I read it – and wow, this will sound stalkerish – in one night flat. By the end, I knew exactly what I would do.

"There was one part that really stuck out to me. The bullying part. I looked back at everything they did, and I was sure that this was the one thing you could use. I decided to try to get the bullying you had now down. At least from the juniors. I've been trying to do it for about a week now, but no such luck. So, sorry about that."

She bit her lip, glancing at me. "Can you say anything now? I kind of feel like an idiot.

I cocked my head, and blinked a few times just to check that I was truly awake. "I think... that's the best thing I've ever had done for me. Thank-you, Selena.... That's really, really sweet."

She shrugged, beginning to blush. "Mm-hmm."

"No, really, Selena. Thank-you. A lot... and, you are forgiven."

"Seriously?" her head snapped up. Our eyes searched each others. We were in disbelief at the others' actions.

"Yeah, Lena. Seriously. No strings attached."

"We're friends? Like that?"

I let out a small grin. "Best friends, Lena. We're gonna try that out, okay?"

"I'd enjoy that," she croaked. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I smiled before giggling again. "I can't believe you did that!"

-xox-

"Logan!" I called running up to him. His chest collided with my face once I jumped on him, giving him a hug.

"Whoa," he chuckled. "Slow down, Mi. Why are you so happy?"

I straightened out the shirt of the school uniform. "Last period I became friends with Selena again!"

He kissed my forehead with a huge smile spreading. When I was happy, he was happy. If I ever was sad, I'm sure he would be sad. Logan was sweetly perfect. And though he never really asked me out, it was mutual. We both knew that we were going out. I was his girlfriend, and he couldn't have anyone else, while he was my boyfriend.

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you."

I sighed. "It feels like there was this weight lifted off my shoulders. I hated fighting with her, but I couldn't forgive her for something like that, you know?"

He swiftly wrapped his arm around my waist. "Yeah. I get it. As much as you wanted to forgive her and be best friends, you can't with a gap there. Then, you couldn't fill the gap until you trusted her."

"Exactly."

"I'll let you get to class, Babe," he gave me a quick kiss with a hug. "See you at lunch."

I nodded, running to choir. The same posters were up that I had looked at many times before, but they seemed to pop off the walls more. There were more colors, and beauty to the papers hanging. Everyone I passed furrowed their brow at me, but they didn't get it. I was the Miley-the-Crazy-Girl to them. I gained another friend back, I was ecstatic!

Then it hit me. I was ecstatic. Naturally. I was naturally happy, and thrilled, and smiling. It was easy to laugh. More importantly it was real. I wasn't the same person I came into this school as. I wasn't depressed, or bottled up, or anything of the sort. I could vent to Logan now, I actually was getting friends. Slowly, but I was still getting them.

For so long it was all I wanted. Not to need to fake a smile every morning, or feel the pain of pain in my gut each second of each minute of each hour of each day. I gained it, and that scared me. I now had something to lose, which was terrifying. This feeling was perfect. It gave me the butterflies in my stomach, making me want to skip down the sidewalk and spin in circles. But I couldn't do that without the fear that something would make the want go away. Fade into thin air in the matter of seconds.

I pushed it to the back of my head. Why couldn't I simply enjoy anything without over complicating it? I would be happy, and I would be carefree. I would be the stupid girl I was – easily persuaded and all. Because I was done with caring.

I jumped over to Demi. "Guess what!"

She giggled grabbing me before holding my arms to my sides. "What?"

"Me. Sel. Friends."

"Really?" she asked glaring. I nodded. "You promise that I won't find out this is some prank?"

"I swear to you, Dems. I talked to her in Math because I heard her standing up for me. Then she told me all she went through to apologize, and proving it, then, I thought it was really, like, sweet, and _then _we agreed to try being best friends again."

"That's awesome!" she beamed. Demi was the one who wanted this. Who almost _needed _this. Between her fight with Nick, Nick's fight with me, Nick's fight and Selena, and my own fight with Selena she's been overwhelmed, wanting one of them to be over. Not her own.

I wasn't precisely sure what her and Nick were fighting about, but for Demi – out of all people, _Demi_ – to hold a grudge, it meant that something was wrong. She never kept anything against anyone. Sure, she would get mad every now and again, but give or take two days it'd be over. For a fight to last a week and a half... This would be a legend.

That's what made everyone wonder. _What the hell could he have done?_ There's an attitude problem, then there's an anger-management-you-need-help problem. Demi was mellow, and serene, and honestly, if somebody did have anger issues I would expect her to brush it off and understand. Actually, she might have them go as far as explaining _why_ they felt the way they did.

"I know," I let out a small grin going to my seat. Life was far from perfect, but it was good enough to forget the imperfections and pretend.

"Does this mean we can hang out together with her, or I can at least tell my stories about her?"

I laughed. "Yeah, Dem. I think we can manage both."

"I'm going to kill you if I start talking about how I heard you two were friends and she looks at me like an idiot." Demi warned me, staring me down with a hard face.

"She won't! Or... she better not."

"If it's true she won't lie. She isn't the type."

I grinned nodding before turning serious. "Is she dating Nick?"

Demi clasped her elbow with her hand, looking to the corner of her eye. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because they don't love each other."

"What happened?"

"They got in a disagreement, then she said that she was sick of him. He... He lost his mind. He started to yell at her, and she was terrified. I spent all that night awake with her on the phone from the glare he gave her earlier. Then they broke up, and the same thing that happened with you happened to her. Only it was her choice."

I nodded, letting out a grin. Even that didn't bring me down. At least she was smarter than me, and knew to avoid the pain of getting ditched. "Good for her."

I smiled on the way home. It wasn't right, and I shouldn't have, but I did. I simply sat there smiling like a ecstatic girl on Christmas morning. When Frankie came in the SUV, laughing and joking, my smile got bigger. I didn't bicker with Noah that night. Or hit Braison upside the head when he stole my ice-cream sunday, or smack Trace for being an idiot and stealing the remote. I grinned, got up, and moved on to other things. Nothing would be bringing me down. At least not today.

**there's probably mistakes.... umm, review? I've been really selfconsious lately so that would definitely help me out a lot [; YAY selena & Miley are friends [; a few more chapters until the BIGG drama starts. it's like BAM BAM BAM! lol. Depending how many reviews I get I'll post by like, Monday, Tuesday, maybe even tomorrow? I'm really kind of excited about this story. So, review? **

**..... Please?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"Miley!" Selena called after me in the hall. I spun around. Once I spotted her I walked over to her and the three girls she was with. I sighed. She knew better than this. I hated meeting new people. In the past month I had made sure that I didn't need to meet any of her friends because I didn't _want _friends. With friends came rejection. I wasn't ready for a rejection yet.

"Hey," I smiled small.

"Hey," she sing-songed. "This is Rebecca, Sarah, and Nicole." She introduced them. Looking closer I had Sarah and Nicole both in my English class, but Rebecca I had never seen around. All I knew for sure was that I was mad at Selena. The last thing I needed was to meet more people, only to find them giving me glares the minute Selena's gone.

Nicole grinned. "Hey, Miley!"

"Hi, Nicole."

"You're in our English, right?" Sarah piped up.

"Yeah."

They seemed nice. Then again, right now they didn't have a choice. Still, at least they noticed me, which was a step up from most people. Both Nicole and Sarah seemed natural, friendly girls. Two things that I wanted.

"Wow, I feel awkward now," Rebecca spoke.

"You should," Nicole joked before turning to me. Her hair spun with, slicing through the air. "You wanna be in our group thing for the book project we need to do?"

I looked to Selena. Was this set up? "Um, sure. I guess so."

"Cool. It's me, you, and Sarah then."

I nodded. "Awesome, thanks."

"No problem. You seemed nice. I've been meaning to talk to you, but there isn't much time to talk in that class."

"All we do is read," I pouted.

"You're lucky! You missed _Romeo and Juliet_ in ninth grade! That was a hard read," Sarah cut in.

"That gave me a headache," Rebecca crinkled her nose in disgust.

I glanced at Selena, another smile on my face. Was this reality still, or did I unconsciously become unconscious? She smiled back winking subtly.

Later I went to choir. Demi spent the period with me, both of us rehearsing the songs together on our different parts. And talking. We didn't care that there was probably fights, or drama – both in Hollywood and school – that we were either involved in, or would be humiliated by not knowing the latest scoop, but at the moment we couldn't care less. I could see why Demi liked school now.

At lunch Logan once again sat by me, his hand resting on my knee the entire time. It wasn't in support this time. Only happiness that I was happy. I rested my head delicately on his chest when I finished eating. Demi rolled her eyes at our PDA, starting to talk to the two girls who still seemed not to like me while Addie happily joined the conversation we were having.

In Spanish I once again didn't get the lesson, then once again had Logan reteach everything in the three minutes of extra time we had at the end. I thanked him, pecking him on the cheek. I looked up at Dylan who was trying to explain a story to me while Cole was trying to do explain the same thing with Nick. His name hadn't brought me down in the last month.

Last, in English, I was surprised. Sarah and Nicole weren't lying. In fact, they walked over to my desk to meet me because they wanted to talk and learn more about me. They listened intently while I told them a little about me, Logan, Demi, Taylor, my other friends, and just my life. I liked being listened to. It was different. Apparently Selena told them a lot, and they wanted to know how much was true, and how much she wanted to talk me up. They told me that it didn't seem possible, but she under talked me. I grinned. I had actual friends again. In fact, I was happy with them. Sure, I didn't have many, but I had enough for me. I didn't need to be the popular girl. I wanted to be Miley. Before I got into Hollywood I told myself that when I didn't win the battle yet. If I die the same person that I entered as, I won. I accomplished being a person I'm proud of. If I came out someone else, then that was when I lost the battle.

I grinned, walking outside with Logan. "You seem really happy."

I looked up at him. "I am."

"Good," he pulled me close to his side as we were walking. "You deserve it."

"I just, can't believe how everything turned out. I mean, I did not want to come here at all, but now I don't mind it. I'm friends with almost everyone who hated me when I came in here again, then I made new ones. I love it here, now and it's almost summer!"

"I'm glad. I like you being here too."

I blushed.

"Any plans for tonight?" he asked.

"I think Tay's up for two weeks or something. She'll probably come over along with Sel, and we'll go out or whatever. Oh! And I won't be here tomorrow because I have a huge Disney meeting all day since they decided to drop Hannah."

"Cool. Have fun, then."

"Thanks." We walked outside. "I better go." I gave him a kiss, him not pulling away. We both stopped after a few seconds and I grinned. "Bye."

"Bye, Mi. Love you. Have a good weekend."

I nodded, still afraid to say anything back. I wanted to say that I wasn't in love again, but I had a feeling that I was. It was terrifying, and my worst fear, but now it's to the point that I couldn't control it. I walked away.

"Miley!" Selena ran over laughing.

"Selena!"

"Am I still coming over tonight?"

I giggled. "I hope so. Taylor is."

"I will be then. I'll text you once I'm in the car to figure everything out, okay?"

"Kay. I better go," I gave her a hug. "Later."

"Bye."

I ran to the car before anyone else could interrupt. I hopped in the backseat, giving Mrs. Gray a polite smile.

"Hello. I'm so sorry for making you wait."

"It's okay," she gave me her gentle look to show how she wasn't angry in the slightest. "Who's the dark-haired guy you were talking to?"

"That's Logan." I tried to fight a smile, but it didn't work.

"He your boyfriend?" she asked.

I blushed. She was like my mom, but that didn't mean that these types of things aren't awkward. It was. The word boyfriend is an awkward thing.

"Kinda..."

"He's cute."

I nodded my head. "Yeah. He's pretty cute. I like his personality more. He's the nicest guy you will ever meet." I guaranteed.

It may have insulted Nick, but it was the pure truth. I grew a spot for Logan that Nick had once filled. He didn't replace the spot either... He made a new, stronger spot. One that I could only hope that I didn't lose. Because if I started crying as hard as last year, I don't think that I'd be able to. That it was physically impossible.

"That's good," Denise smiled up at me through her rear view mirror. I gave her a smile back. "I saw you talking to Selena..."

"Oh... yeah."

"She's a sweet girl," she complimented, continuing to ramble on while I stared out the window. I pulled out my Sidekick to text her as promised along with Taylor. With Taylor I only had to see if she wanted to stay in or go out. It was her decision, and Selena agreed. She'd be here for a couple weeks then leave us.

"Hi," Frankie exclaimed getting into the car.

"Hey, Frank. What's up?"

"Nothing. We had to write a report today in school. Mine was voted best in the class!" his face remained excited. "It was about who our favorite person was. We had to include why we loved them so much, what they've done for us, a fight that occurred, how often we see them, and of course their name. Then, we had to put exactly why they're our hero."

"That's cool, good job." I ruffled his hair.

"Then in art, we painted a picture of an elephant!" he emphasized, going on and on about his day.

-xox-

My body shook violently in my bedroom. Taylor came up, Selena was being herself, and I was being carefree. Something they both enjoyed.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"To _Madonna _of all people," I added. Taylor's face reddened.

"She made me mad!" she defended. "Someone had to tell her off."

"Most people wouldn't."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you."

"Did you guys ever think it would end like this?" I asked with the smile I hadn't taken off.

Selena looked at me skeptically. "This is hardly the end."

"It's close enough. Just answer."

"What do you mean?" Taylor looked up curiously. I gazed into her blue eyes with soft ones of my own. The glaze that had been there disappeared a few weeks ago.

"The fame, us three best friends, me and Selena not hating each other?"

"I hoped it would," Taylor confessed. "I never expected it, though."

"I never did," Selena leaned back against the couch. "It's amazing. I mean, we've been through fights, loves, heartbreaks, but here we are."

I nodded in agreement. "Here we are."

"Who knew you could be so deep," Taylor started a new laughing fit.

"When I speak my mind."

"I better get going," Selena smiled standing up. "My mom told me to head home by twelve."

"Bye," I pushed myself up to give her a hug.

"Later," Taylor embraced her as well.

The two of us headed through the dark halls of my wing once Selena left. I led her into my room. Not everyone was allowed entrance to here for two reasons. Reason one being my room probably cost more than some peoples houses. Secondly, it was private.

There were notebooks and notebooks of songs organized on a shelf. Standing up tall there were probably five. One was for random thoughts. _Wake Up America_ was written in that one. The other was for loss. Whether it was two goldfish or my Pappy, if somebody meant _anything_ to me and were loss, there would be at least one song in the notebook. The third was for happy times. Like me and Logan on our first date. Deep in the middle there was probably one about that. Then there were two left. The important two that described more of my life than any song that was ever written.

The Nicholas Notebooks. They were separated on the other side, but throughout the long papers there were love songs, break songs, angry songs, everything you could imagine. _7 Things _was written on one of the papers, then right behind it was _Goodbye_. They were the papers filled up with the most detailed details in the notebooks. They were the most interesting. They contained the most feelings I had ever had. They were the ones that would **never** be published.

In the shelf below, there were three thick photo albums. One of me growing up in Tennessee – the simple state. I would be riding horses, or climbing rocks, whichever best suited my mood that day. Then, there was one that had newspaper clippings of success and Hannah that I was still filling up each day. Whenever I heard that there was even a paragraph on how big I was, I cut it out, and placed it in the album. Only to remind me that there are people out there dying to see me fail, but also that are dying to see me win. The last one was about pain. So far it was filled with only three faces. Joe. Nick. Kevin. There were pictures of our tour, of us on the Hannah set, paparazzi, the day I first met him, anything about them was in there. That album was finished and done with. Only no one would let me throw it away. They said I'd regret it.

Along with the box under my bed, it wasn't a mystery why I was protective of my room. One tipped over thing, one clumsy fall, one nosy person and my secret of how much I still had on Nick would be ruined. That's why I had to trust these people not to judge me before they were granted entry. In the past year not many people made it up to here. Taylor wasn't like the rest though, she was special. She cared. She wouldn't dare leave.

She sat on bed, laying down. "You know," she rolled onto her side so she could face me. "it's really, really good to see you this happy again. It's been awhile."

"It feels pretty good," I told her. "I missed this side of me too."

"Who do I need to thank?"

"Logan. And, maybe Selena a little. Demi, too, I guess." I named off the three people that had cleaned the broken pieces.

"Logan. that's the boyfriend, right?" She bit out of a Tostito.

"Yeah."

"I approve," she stated with a firm nod. Her blond hair moved around until she tucked it back behind her ear..

I laughed. "One, I didn't need your approval. Two, you haven't even met him yet."

"Oh, you do need my approval. You just don't know it."

"You are so weird," I shook my head with a low chuckle. There was silence.

"When am I going to meet this guy?"

"Whenever you like. I'm sure he'd love to meet you," I bounced excited thinking of all the possibilities there were to do in Los Angles. Roaming the streets alone and people watching would be fun with all the odd things going on here. "I'll plan us all a day together sometime."

"If this guy is all made up I will be so pissed," she teased me.

"He isn't," I laughed. "He's just perfect."

"I'm glad he is, because he brings out that certain side of you that I haven't seen in a year," she gave a soft smile. "You're a bit smarter, but you're like you were last year. Carefree, happy, and positive."

I agreed. "I missed that side too."

**aww. that was a cute moment ;p OKAY! so, this is super insane. THIRTEEN reviews! honestly, i usually go for around nine reviews per chapter & think im doing good. I woke up with TEN reviews, then got three more when i came home from the mall. I was SO happy. Lol, i'm like, okay... they DEFINITELY got this chapter tonight. There was one review in particular, it was the only anonymous one, but it absolutely made my day... & hahh. next chapter Nick & Miley start to get together... like, not couple wise but name calling wise ;p. so, review for that(: & then a chapter after that or... maybe two there's intense fights, maybe love, maybe a kiss... you never know, do you? . review, please? **

**iloveyouguys!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

I sighed, walking into a Disney meeting with the Executives to figure out what all of us are going to do now that Hannah's over. They didn't want to let me go, but they didn't want to hold a tie that wasn't doing anything. There were other unassigned people or unbusy-on-a-break people coming to get a new act, or record idea, however, I was the only one who was just finishing a series.

There was the normal long table filled with thirty or so chairs. The Boss was seated at the head of the table, the black-suited men all beside him, leaving us teenagers to sit wherever we wanted of the majority of empty chairs.

The first place I bolted was towards Demi. We were one of the first ones to arrive. Soon enough Alyson came in, followed by Gray's, and Vanessa (who came with Zac), Emily, with more and more people trickling in.

"We're aware that you all don't have any type of acting going on, are on a break, or we just have something to give you." Boss said after everyone had arrived. "Today, we made some of you parts in movies already, and others have auditions to schedule."

"If you have an audition, come up when I call your name," the man sitting next to him said. "Vanessa Montez... Zachary Bolton... Alyson and Amanda Machalka... (**that's legal [; it's spelled with an I – i checked.) **Hilary McGuire..."

It seemed to go on forever. I looked over to Vanessa, giving her a small smile. She held up a hand with a ring. My eyes widened. Zac had popped the question, confirming that they were both for real about this and committed. I mouthed congrats before turning my attention back to the man at the head of the table.

"Next, we have some of you placed for movies that are going to be made. You have no auditions, but you do have to come up to get the details." he instructed. "Emily Truscott, you have Underwater. Joe, Kevin, and Nick Gray, you are all going to be part of the Camp Rock sequel. Raven Symone, you've been placed in a movie called Never Forget. Demi Torres, you're with the Gray's on Camp Rock 2. Alyson, you're the same. Jesse McCarthy, you'll be co-starring in Forever 21." I waited as everyone else got their papers. Go figure that I would be last to get called. "Miley Stewart, you'll be shooting Camp Rock 2 as well, starring as Daphne Duke."

"WHAT?!" I jumped up, screaming simultaneously with Nick.

"Is that a problem?" he asked us, his ice eyes going back and forth.

"YES!" we both told him.

"Why?"

"Miley, sit-" Demi tried to pull me down.

"Because I can't stand him!" I protested.

"I hate her!"

He huffed, leaning his body back. "Nobody says you have to get along."

I felt my eyes fill with tears that I knew wouldn't be held back. How come I didn't get a say in this? "Excuse me," I piped out. Before anyone could say anything I ran to the door.

Even once it shut I could hear the fuss inside the room. Nick yelled something incoherent before another Disney Executive that I couldn't tell the voice of hushed them all.

"ENOUGH!" he boomed. There was no longer a murmur of talking. The room silenced from outside and nothing was heard by me.

Beside me the door opened. I automatically turned my head away from whoever it was, trying to cut off the tears that were still pouring down. I knew that there are bigger problems in the world, but this was my big problem. I didn't like the feeling of being controlled, or the thought of working with enemies.

"Miley," Vanessa called from behind me. I heard a shuffle of feet as Zac walked right past, facing me. He pulled me close to him, softly rubbing my back. "You'll be okay, Mi."

"How do you know that?" I turned to her.

"Demi and Alyson will be there. Then you'll have me, Ash, Zac, Logan – everyone just a phone call away."

I shook my head. They didn't get it. I dug my head into Zac.

"Just... remember the good times." he tried. "Like, remember when you two met?"

"I guess so."

"I remember. You guys were going out the next day."

I closed my eyes thinking back to the exact moment at the AIDS benefit. I seemed to be the misfit. I had met a lot of new friends that day that would later become my best friends, but somehow I wasn't having much fun. I was too nervous.

Vanessa stayed with me the entire time once she met me, along with Ashley. High School Musical had just came out in January of that year, and they weren't as famous then, but they were much more famous than I was. I knew for a fact that they could do better than me when it came to people to hang out with.

We didn't talk about anything particular, and honestly, after awhile I was beginning to get bored there. Vanessa didn't trust me back then, and I don't think Ashley did either, so we couldn't gossip. It was all the small talk everyone gets bored of, with some occasional dancing.

Suddenly, Vanessa's eyes brightened. Ashley giggled, but I looked around clueless. Once Zac came up with some of his guy friends it was obvious that they were going out. She ran to him, grasping him into a tight hug with a small peck on the lips. I knew right then, that that was the relationship I wanted to have. I knew right then that I wanted to have someone that remotely perfect for me, that he could make me smile just at his presence.

They both stood with goofy grins on their faces until Ashley yelled at them to get off their planet.

"Right!" Zac said. "Oh yeah, and guys, this is Nick. Him and his brother's are in this new band. I guess they just got signed."

"Sweet," Vanessa said, shaking his hand.

I stared at him from a distance. His curls hung softly off of his head. It was one of the last times he wore jeans to a party. The next time he went to one was a year later and their band was beginning to become famous.

"He called you pretty," Zac told me winking. "Go say hi."

I walked over to him, tapping his shoulder delicately. He spun around, and that moment when I first saw his chocolate brown eyes I wanted everyone else to leave us alone. I blushed.

"Hey. I'm Miley."

"Nick."

He held out his hand for a shake but I rose one eyebrow at him, smiling slyly. "I don't do handshakes, I do hugs."

It was a lie, but I'd do anything to intertwine with his body. He nodded, and we hugged.

"I hate your shirt," I blurted. That was the first comment I ever said to him.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed, coming back to reality where I was crying into his chest. "YOU INTRODUCED ME TO HIM!" I started to punch him furiously, and we both stood up. He tried to stop me, push me away, do anything, but it didn't work. "It's all your fault!" I repeated. "It's all your fault!"

"Miley," he tried to coax me off. "Miley, stop it! You're hurting me."

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I continued, loosing control. "It's your fault I met him. You ruined my life!" I screamed. My hair started to stick to my face from the heat of my crying. "I hate you!"

"Miley, stop it now!" Vanessa yelled, coming between us. She pursed her lips, nostrils flaring. It was usually a sign to run, because she was pissed. Her voice was firm, and demanding, "Zac, go back in the room."

He nodded with a frazzled expression on his face. The look he gave me was pure horror, as he began to massage his chest. Our eyes followed him until the door shut, everyone in the room looking towards it out of our view.

"I understand that you don't like Nick, Miley, but that was just unreasonable. You hurt Zac, and you could've of _really_ hurt him."

She cupped her hands softly around my cheeks. "I know that you don't want to work with him – hell, I don't blame you. You can't go around hitting other people though, Mi. You really hurt his feelings."

"I know." I felt the guilt begin to build in my gut. "I really hate Nick, Nessa. I really, really hate him." Water started to come down from my eyes again. "I don't want to do this."

"I wouldn't either. However, life sucks. You're the strongest person I know. No one says that you need to love him – you don't even need to like him. All you need to do is say a script to him. Okay?"

"Thanks," I nodded hugging her.

"No problem." she wiped the last tear from my eye. "Let's go back. The Disney Men will get angry if we don't get our asses in there."

I grinned. "Okay."

She gave me one last reassuring look before we were met with twenty-six pairs of eyes. Joe and Nick weren't there, but everyone else fell silent at our entrance. I gave a weak smile.

"Here." Demi handed me a confidential yellow envelope. "It's your copy of the script."

I nodded. "Thank-you."

"Are you okay?"

"Dandy," I grunted. "Be right back."

I walked over to Zac, squeezing him tightly. I rested my head casually on his shoulders. "I'm really really sorry."

He started to play with my hair. "It's okay.... Are you okay?"

"Your girlfriend set me straight. I'm good." I chuckled.

"She does that to a person," he let me go.

"You may all leave now. We do request that Nicholas Gray, Joseph Gray, Paul Gray II, Demetria Torres, and Miley Stewart all stay behind to discuss some problems," a Disney Man announced.

I groaned, letting Zac go. Once he disappeared Demi was by my side in an instant.

"We seem to have a problem between some of you," the Boss said once it was only us five. "Now, we know that each of you would be perfect for the roles you're playing. The question is, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Miley," Nick huffed under his breath. My mouth hung open.

"Me? You're the problem here, _Nicholas_," I spat.

"What's the issue?"

"The girl – if she is a girl – sitting across from me." Nick glared.

"Nicholas is the one-"

"Okay." Demi interrupted me. "Miley wanted a little break from Nick, because they were always fighting. She wanted a little one, but then, he started to ignore her. She tried for two months, then gave up on all three of them. He then went out with Selena, which made Miley even more upset. All the time he was becoming a huge Hollywood brat – which now controls him."

"Thank-you, Demetria," he replied.

"Call me, Demi."

"This is not a reason for recasting you all. It's teenage drama, that **won't **be shown on camera. Got it?"

A chorus of mm-hmm's and yes' were heard before he released us.

"You and Nick _still _fighting?" I asked once the Gray's left.

"Yup," she shrugged. "He's a dip-shit."

"So, excited about the movie?" I didn't want to talk about it. Or get involved in the topic. It wasn't my business, and I would only end up saying something I'd regret. Especially when Demi swore. A swear is a swear, and Demi never said anything inappropriate.

"I suppose. I'll see you everyday."

"You already see me Monday through Friday. Aren't you sick of me?"

"Nah. Not quite. Are you excited?"

"Eh. I mean, I spent a year in Canada and loved it, but I don't want to spend three months with Nick."

"You would anyways for school," Demi pointed out as we exited into the California sun. "Maybe that's why they put us all in school. They knew about the projects and how we'd all be mixed up. They wanted to make us more comfortable with each other."

"Or they hate me."

"I doubt it."

I pulled out my sidekick, calling my ride as Demi did the same. It rang three times.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Hola," I greeted. "Told you I was getting better at my espanol."

"Ready to be picked up?" I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Yes, please."

"I'm on my way." The call ended and I smiled.

He was so... perfect. We never fought. Ever. Even if we both knew that he was right, one of us dropped the subject and never went back. He did everything when he should from remembering our dates, to teaching me new things, to simply making me happy. In a perfect way we were perfect for each other.

The silver pick-up truck appeared out of nowhere. "Bye Dems!"

"Miley!" she yelled.

I turned around impatient. "Can you hang out this weekend?"

"Well, tomorrow I'm hanging out with Taylor and Selena all day, again. Selena's sleeping over at my house, though... you can come!"

"Ex-Girlfriend's night out," Joe mumbled under his breath. Kevin chuckled lightly.

"Shut up Joe!" Demi scolded. "I'll call Sel, and figure things out with her."

I gave a nod before running to his car. This was the highlight of my day. I had needed him an hour ago when he wasn't there to tell me how it would all be okay. Nick didn't and never would matter as long as I didn't let him. I knew exactly what Logan would say to calm me down, only at the time I didn't care. I needed to hear him say it.

I gave him a kiss, letting it last for a few seconds before pulling away. I bit my bottom lip. The feeling never got old.

"You should have meetings more often." He pulled off the curb. I looked back at the building once to see Joe smiling at us. I grabbed my seatbelt, ignoring him.

"Oh really? Because I found out in this meeting that I'll be leaving in a month to shoot a movie."

"You're bluffing."

"Nope, first day of summer. Camp Rock 2."

I watched his expression carefully. I expected him to choke on air, his eyes to widen, even question how serious I was. He would freak out, tell me no, that I couldn't possibly go. He didn't. He played his poker face well, not showing the slightest bit of emotion. His head started to bob up, then down.

"That should be fun. You and Demi can become closer."

"Logan! It won't be fun! I have to sit with Joe, Kev, and Nick for three freaking months while I should be spending all day with you!"

"I'll run lines with you until you leave, then, you can call me every single time you need anything, and I'll call you right before I go to bed each day. It will be fine. They don't matter until you make them matter."

I smiled. I knew he would say that.

"Promise?"

"I promise. And if you meet any cute guys, call me before you kiss them."

I playfully hit him. "I'll try."

He dropped me off at my gate, the flashes already going off. I ignored the questions for once. I slammed the door, going straight to my room. I heard the family all call after me, but I didn't care. I would be gone in two weeks without most of them, stuck with the Gray's. In one hotel with rooms directly next to each other, it would be complete torture. I jumped on the bed, screaming into my pillow. These last past five months were almost over.

Once I pulled it together I picked up the yellow envelope for the first time, pulling out the many papers. There was the typical 'Thanks for doing this, we appreciate it' speech before the script started. Quickly I scanned each page wondering who 'Daphne Duke' was. Going on I noticed a constant name that appeared by mine. Nate.

Slowly, getting to the end I realized exactly who I was playing. Acting was a universal thing, but this would take _real_ acting. I wasn't only playing a simple girl, but Nate's love interest. Last, on page seventy-two I saw the most terrifying line of all.

** (Kiss Nate)

* * *

**

**Well, Miley's screwed(:**

**aha. Okay, so, I love every reviewer. Like, seriously You're all amazing. I mean, I know that most of the reason was because I promised this was the start of Niley interaction, but still. There were a lot! I loved reading them all. Even the simple three word ones mae my day :D haha. wow, im babbling. So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Did I do it's justice?**

**Next Chapter: She says goodbye to Logan for three months. Then Frankie throws a small pool party. She fights with Nick (That'll be a constant thing though... so expect fights) [; **

**review?  
**

**Also vote in your review for who you think Miley's best friend should be! **

**Mandy, or Taylor? **

**Thanks(:  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Hopping out of bed every morning after that became harder and harder only because of the fact that I knew I came one step closer to Camp Rock 2 each day. I was back into my sulking mood, only no one noticed. I knew how to fake it now. Nobody ever knew if I was breaking or not, because of the smile that was constantly plastered on my face.

Days pass by quickly, and even quicker when they form into weeks. I stood at the airport waiting. Waiting for doom to start, waiting until I said goodbye, and waiting until I got stuck in a plane with the three most selfish boys in eternity.

I stayed clasped around Logan. My ear was pressed to his chest, and we simply stood there hugging. His scent filled my head, and that alone was enough to distract me from what I was about to go through. We swayed back and forth. He was trying to soothe us both.

"Miley!" Demi yelled down from the door of the airplane. "We have to go!"

I pulled off of his chest, looking at her for help. She sighed, shaking her head. There was no way out of it.

"Well," I looked up at him. "I guess I have to go."

"Not forever," he shrugged.

A forced smile appeared on my face, but it was weak. Not convincing at all. Tears filled my eyes, and I was afraid to break down right there. He had became my life in the past five months. I wanted to keep my life. "I'll miss you so much."

He chuckled, wiping my tears. "I'm gonna miss you too, Miles. Be strong, okay? Don't cry, and don't let anyone get to you. Be yourself, make some new friends, and enjoy the time you have there."

I nodded. "I'll try... It'll be hard, though. I don't want to say goodbye."

"Hey... This isn't a goodbye. This is a.... see you after the storm passes," he told me. "Meanwhile, during the storm we can call each other every night, text, email, send me a couple postcards."

I let out an airy breath. "This is gonna be one hard storm."

"But you're gonna live through it."

"I better go," I sighed, glancing at the plane. It didn't seem too long ago that I was in Logan's spot watching Nick go off to Canada. It didn't seem like two years had passed. I leaned in, kissing him for minutes before knowing that it was time to leave for sure. I hesitated, not wanting to pull away. "Bye, Logan."

"See you after the storm," he promised.

I glanced from the plane to him one last time. I debated it, but Logan deserved to hear the words. "I love you."

His eyes changed before they combined with his smile. "Love you too, Miles."

We stayed in the position for awhile. I grasped my carry-on bag while his hands were shoved into the deep pockets on the baggy shorts he was wearing. I stared at him a little longer before exhaling. I blinked back the new tears, giving him a small smile, and turned around. If I didn't get on the plane I would start to sob right in front of him.

The last weeks with him went by too quickly. We both knew that I was leaving, and we both knew that I wouldn't like it one bit. Two years ago, all I wanted was to go to Canada with the boys, and spend time with them there, and not be separated. Now, with the friendship that died it was torture to think about. Logan entertained me in the last week. He did more than that. He also gave me the best times I could ever ask for. Only now it hurt more to let go of all that for three months.

The California land was thousands of miles beneath me in minutes. Nothing could be made out, and it looked like one black blur. The clouds moved past us. This was reality. The parents were in the next room on the first class plane. It was Demi, the Gray's, and me. Alyson, and Anna got a different plane along with the rest of the cast. Why they were lucky was beyond my comprehension. Sharing my section of the plane was us teenagers, plus siblings made it packed. I had Brandi and Noah come with from my family, while the others simply took everyone.

Noah was playing with Frankie and Madison, Brandi was spending time with Dallas, and Demi was goofing off with her best friends. It was all one big happy family and I was the black sheep. I couldn't compare to the Gray Brothers, and I wasn't going to interrupt my own family's time with their friends. I sulked out the window instead wondering how long it would take for people to notice that I was actually there.

Getting off the plane we stayed in a group. I trailed behind. Somehow I still didn't feel like I belonged. It seemed like without me it would actually be easier.

"It's been so long since we've been here," Joe said in front of me to Demi.

"I know. Think Harold will remember me?" Demi looked up at him

"Probably. I'd bet he'll still hate you too," Kevin nudged her to make sure she knew he was joking. I remember when I was the one getting teased by them. I couldn't help but be jealous of Demi at times like these.

"Hi, Miley," Madison waltzed up to me with Frankie and Noah.

"Hey, Maddy. Frankster, Noah."

"Want to go swimming with us when we get to the hotel?" Frankie asked hopefully. I looked down to my sister. She seemed fine with the idea.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Madison cheered, giving me a hug.

"I want Demi to go!" Noah pouted.

Frankie sighed. "I told you, if she goes my brothers will. I don't want them there."

"Why do you even care if your brothers go?" Madison asked starting to suck on a lollipop.

"I don't like them. Nick's mean, Kevin underestimates everyone, Joe doesn't take anything seriously, and they all ignore me. If they come I leave," he stated.

How much could these three innocent boys have changed? First Demi was mad at Nick for two months, then they finally worked it out. Still, they weren't best friends and she was always complaining about him. Now Joe and Kevin changed too? Somebody had to fix them, and it wouldn't be me.

"I'm inviting Demi. I'll make sure that she won't invite the your brothers."

"Noah, you can't-"

It was too late. If there was one thing that Noah did pick up from me, it was to be persistent. She marched up to Demi, tugging on her jeans. She jumped before leaning down to pick Noah up. I watched them interact for a bit, then Noah leaned in to whisper the plan to Demi.

A few minutes later she skipped back to us with a wide smile. "She won't tell."

"And if she does?"

"We all leave the pool," Noah said nonchalantly. I snickered.

It took us two hours just to get up to our rooms. The hotel made us confirm that we were really the famous celebrities and not posers at least twelve times, then they had to sweep the rooms for any hidden cameras or weapons. Once we were finally to our separate rooms we all spent alone time.

The hotel was just like I remembered it two years ago the couple times I came out to visit. The hallways were bright, and the rooms had a good view. There were two rooms again, one with a pullout couch and bed and the other with a second bed. I automatically would bunk with Brandi while Noah and my mom would share the room with a couch that Noah would happily sleep on.

The kitchen was a decent size. It was big enough to fit the four of us. There were already our pre-ordered snacks that we all like from crackers to pretzels to fruit. There were nonfat, low sugar, diet everything.

"Miley, let's go!" Noah whined in her swimsuit.

"Okay," I grabbed my phone with two ponytail holders. "Demi and Frankie are there already."

"Then let's go!" she cried dragging me out.

We entered the moist warm pool air. Dallas and Brandi were already settled into the hot tub feeling like home. They were catching up, and gossiping probably about me or some of the famous friends that they didn't even know Demi and I had. Frankie smiled and hopped out of the water as soon as we walked in. Water dripped off of his hair onto the tile floor as he ran across it to me. "You're late."

"I'm always late," I smirked, pulling Noah's hair back for her.

I carefully put mine up too then jumped in with Frankie. "It's cold!" I came up gasping.

"Of course it is. You'll get used to it." Maddy and Noah came over.

"Demi!" I yelled over to her. She sat in her black bikini on the chair reading Eclipse. She seemed to be a little too into the book lately. "Hop in!"

She looked up at me. "I don't think so."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine then," I dove under the chlorinated water, shutting my eyes as tightly as I could. Above me the water moved with ripples. Three kids were swimming above me. I smiled, going up for air. I wiped my eyes free of the water. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"I wanna jump!" Madison answered within seconds.

I hopped out. "Then jump."

The three of them climbed out together, one by one jumping. "Miley, jump with me." Frankie requested.

"Ready?" he nodded. "Ready?!" he nodded again. "READY?!" I yelled cracking up. "Go!"

We both ran in simultaneously hitting the water. I stayed under, enjoying the world of no gravity, feeling, or sight. Finally I couldn't breath and rushed back up.

"What the hell?"

"Miley?"

I opened my eyes to see the three boys that weren't invited.

"What's going on?"

"Run," Frankie whispered in my ear starting to edge towards the stairs of the pool. I pulled myself out of the water by the wall, meeting him and Noah just in time.

We ran past them quicker than I thought was possible for any eight year olds to run. We were to the carpet and out of the pool room by the time realization hit them what went on. "Wait!"

I froze. I knew that I stood out from the people that were half my size.

"Nick, let it go, man," Joe tried to convince.

"Frankie, Noah, go back inside," Nick demanded.

The eight year old stood his ground, pressing his arms against his chest. "No."

"Whatever you can say to my sister you can say to us," Noah pouted.

Nick shot me an exasperated look. It was in between a look of help and death. More like saying if you don't help prepare for your death. I sighed. "Go ahead back in, guys. I promise to get you when I'm done. I need to talk to Nick alone."

They studied each other, silently talking. One by one they hugged me around my waist. We watched the door click shut to the pool before he started.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What did I do now, Nicholas?" I gave him a blank stare.

He glared at me, his brown eyes still appearing as ice. "You stole my life, Miley. The first day here and you stole my fucking life already. One little party, and you have more of my brother. That's low, by the way. Even for you. Throwing a party without us, yet inviting my little brother-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I cut him off, taking a step closer. "Who said that this was my fault? Who said that _I_ threw this party?"

"You're the only one that wouldn't invite us," he stated simply.

I let out a harsh laugh. "Your own brother didn't invite you, Nicholas. In fact, he told us specifically not to tell you. He didn't even want to tell Demi because he was afraid that Demi might tell you. So, before you go blaming me for the shit that you caused, blame yourself. You changed into a self-centered jerk, and let your ego get too big, that isn't my fault. Time to wake up and smell the bittersweet coffee, Superstar. You ruined your family. You ruined your friendships. And _you_ ruined whatever else you lost. Not me. Not anyone else. Time to face it."

My hand was placed on the bar ready to open it. He let out a dry laugh. "You're still the exact same whore as I remember you as."

Everything on the outside of my face softened once I walked in the doors. The fake smile reappeared, and I pretended to enjoy myself. I had to stay strong for the three little kids who were watching me. I had to pretend like that last comment didn't make me want to crawl up in a ball and cry.

"Ready to go?" I asked after a little over an hour. They all pouted, refusing. I put my hands up in defense, slowly backing away. "Okay. I can wait."

I went to the chair on the other side of Demi where all my stuff was set. The first thing I did was lay my beach towel along the chair, letting every bone in my body crack once I sat down.

"Miley, that's nasty," Demi wrinkled her nose.

I ignored her. It wasn't like she would say anything back if the Jonas' were around. They were her best friends if the opportunity to talk to Joe or Kevin was there. It was when it was only Nick that I was her new best friend. Because she might not admit it, but I would. I could never compare to them. If they were around, I was the small smudge on the morning paper. Nobody really cared about smudges.

I leaned over to Brandi's bag, searching through it. I felt the bristles and pulled it out, holding it up for her to nod of approval that I could run the brush through my hair. Once the ponytail slid off the pressure was gone. I gently combed all the knots out of my hair not wanting it to become too out of control. Immediately each strand became the natural waves they were when I woke up. I ignored the four beside me leaning back and grabbing my Sidekick.

Using my thumb I flipped the phone open and began to text multiple people. Looking at Noah I gave her a half hour before she would lead the troops out of the water because they'd be tired. I would volunteer to take care of Madison for awhile letting Demi spend more time with _them_, Noah would automatically hang out with us as well.

Might as well get the small communication that was possible out. Logan had nothing going on except heading to his Dad's house in a couple weeks. Haley's birthday was in a month, too. Taylor was due to appear on the Country Music Awards again, but was terrified since half of her support block – me – wouldn't be able to make it. Selena was more worried about me requesting constant updates. She'd always ask, _What did they do now?_ Even when they hadn't done anything. Lesley and Tori had won another trophy from my old cheer squad, but said that I was still the best flier that they'd ever had. I was so petite and would never back down from a stunt.

On cue Noah came out of the water with Frank and Maddy behind her. I sat up to get her towel and wrapped it around her small body while swaying her back and forth. It wasn't normal that I was able to do these types of things with Noah, therefore when I was I took the big sister role to the full extent.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded, giving me her brilliant smile. "Yeah. What else are we gonna do tonight?"

"I don't know," I walked over to Brandi's navy blue bag replacing the brush. "What do you want to do?"

"Play a game."

"I can do that," I wrapped my towel around my own body, placing my flip-flops back on. "We'll pick one out at home, okay?" She shook her head up and down. "Demi, do you want me to watch Maddy for you?"

"Can you?" she winced.

I bowed my head in answer, telling Noah to inform Brandi that we would be back up in the room. "Mad, do you have a key for your room?"

"Oh yeah!" she ran over to her sister, getting one of the two passkeys she held in her bag. "I have it."

"I'm gonna go back to our room," Frankie told his brothers, following us out.

"Mads, you wanna join us in our game night?"

Her toothy smile leaked through.

"I want to join you!" Frankie exclaimed. I ruffled his hair letting water splash us all. I gave a polite signal to Alyson when we passed her, mumbling a hi.

"Gotta ask your mom," I instructed while we waited for the seven year old to get her clothes. He ran across the hall and fumbled with his own key. Eventually I went over to help him out.

As Frankie went in Maddy ran out and into our open door. I rolled my eyes and decided to leave my own door open for him whenever he was ready. It ended up that I had to confirm with his mom that it was okay with me for him to be over.

For two hours we sat switching between Uno to Sorry to Trouble before Demi walked in. There were whines and groans before they both finally got the two little kids to the right rooms. Once that job was managed to be done there were two teenage girls leaning against a textured wallpaper in the hall.

"How do you like it here?" Our heads were identical, placed against the walls. Our focus was straight ahead, our weight lying on the wall alone.

"Honestly, I don't," I tried to make it a joke, but it wasn't. "Are you glad your back?"

"I am," she grinned. "This place holds some of the best memories I can remember. Then I'm here with my three best friends, what could be better?"

"Yeah," I took a deep breath. "Nothing better than that."

Against the wall I heard her shift and turn. Seconds later I knew that her gaze was on me. "Miley?"

I made sure that my face went blank. Especially now she couldn't see any emotions. I closed my eyes. "Hmm?"

"You know that one of those three people are you, right?" she questioned cautious. "I mean, you don't think that it's Nick... do you?"

I shrugged my shoulders playing it cool. "What does it matter who they are?"

"You do!" she exclaimed. "I knew it! Miley, I love Joe and Kev like brothers, but I love you like a sister."

"I love you too, Dem."

"Also... you don't have to pretend like we aren't friends when they're around me. You don't need to shy away because they're there."

"I don't."

"You do and you know it!" she yelled. I quickly opened my eyes to make sure I wouldn't be injured by her rage.

I quietly stood up. "Look, since you do have to choose between us when we're all together, I want you to choose them. If you have to choose one of us to ignore, choose me." Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I'm used to being left. If you have to end a friendship, we'd both rather it be one than two," I whispered not giving her time to object only walking silently back to the awaiting bed. "Besides," I froze, my hand on the doorknob. "I'm much better at dealing with goodbyes than they are... I've had experience."

**Miley is a fun character to write ;D this chapter i was okay with. so, who's gonna see the Hannah Montana Movie?! I'm going tomorrow. :D can't wait. It looks so good! haha. From what I hear I bet I'll cry. I cry at like, every movie. Hotel For Dogs - I sobbed. haha. that movie depressed me for days. which means I obviously need to get a life. anywayss, um, reviews are lovely :D just drop one by. If you have time of course :D Thankyou(:**

**ps, I'm still freaking out about this story. lol.  
& a special shout-out to MileyFan No.1 for being the best reviewer ever. lol :D **

**...OH! and Taylor won the poll.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**most of you have probably already read this chapter (: just fixed the whole twice thing.... aha. oops... ;l **

The hair and makeup room was amazing. There were at least forty chairs to sit in opposed to only five or ten. Across the room talking were forty stylists. I looked over to my Mom. All at once the adults turned to the twenty kids that were standing in the doorway. A young blond woman stood up holding a clipboard. Her hair was beautifully framed, and there wasn't a blemish in sight. I was already jealous.

She called our names out, and sat us on the chair that was assigned. There were customized hair products at each station, some with hair coloring, some with nothing but makeup, some with things that I didn't even know existed. I was sorted in the second seat from the door with the beautiful girl who assigned us all. Of course I'd get the one who I would stare at all day wishing I looked exactly like her. I had to restrain from a scowl.

"Hello," she greeted cheerily. "Disney gave us a picture of what they wanted your hair to look like. Do you want to see it now, or should I surprise you?"

I thought for a minute. Hideous hairstyles of a 'Daphne' came to mind. Red hair. Long. Could be stringy. Actually most of the appearance I pictured had to do with Scooby Doo. "Surprise me."

"You got it," she spun me away from the mirror. "Go ahead and lean back." Warm water hit my head, slowly massaging it. The chair became upright afterwards and she started to take out the extensions. Without them my hair already looked shorter. Her glossy lips turned into a smile. "You're so pretty without them, you know?"

"Thank you," I blushed.

She grabbed the metal scissors. On the ground were small pieces of my hair. They created a pile as inch by inch was snipped off.

"What's your name?"

Her eyes didn't tear away from my hair for a second. "Natalie."

She started to put what I'd seen many times before back into my hair. I didn't know what made me interesting with brighter hair, but Disney seemed to love me with highlights. They went straight back into my hair. Ever since I first got them in fall 2007 they seemed to put them back in every new season, and movie. Or when publicity was bad about me. I personally couldn't stand myself with highlights. I didn't care how pretty they made me. The goo went all over the brown that was previously there sickened me.

After two hours Natalie was finally done. She spun me around and my jaw dropped. It looked... good. My hair was without a doubt lighter – I expected that much – the blond highlights went down to the edge. Only it was surprisingly _short_. Since the time I entered the life of fame the company would never let my cut my hair. No matter how much I wanted it. Now, it was a few inches past the shoulders and – when straightened – perfectly angled around my face. I actually looked fairly... pretty.

All it took was a ten minute explaining about what shampoo I should use, what conditioner, and exactly how much of each until I was released. I looked around. I was one of the last ones to leave. Then again, Natalie had her work in for her. My hair was wavy, thick, and she had to do three things opposed to most who either had to cut or dye. She had both plus the removing of extensions. I went out into the waiting area where the Director, the parents, and script writer were waiting.

My mom stood up, walking over to me. She messed with the new hairstyle automatically approving. I liked it too. The director came over to us. He introduced himself, then gave me the simple requests they always did. Spin around once, smile, act sad, do a line from 'Hannah'... Some of them weren't necessary. Exhibit A – smile. I was smiling the entire time – I _always_ smiled. If I wasn't smiling in public something was obviously wrong. He smirked in approval as well. "Rickyboy, I think this girl looks like a Daphne too," he told the script writer who hastily agreed. They went on to talk about how I was a Ruthie, Hannah, Miley, Otis, any name would fit my look. Apparently they liked that about me. It gave them plenty of opportunities to cast me as multiple people. That one sentence led me to a single question: Why am I here then?

iPod Nano's were essential for times like these. Actually, any time was a time that music could help. Pressing the triangle on the bottom letting the last song I was listening to fill my ears. The Ferras rang with Hollywood's Not America. I let out a depressed breath. Hollywood may not be America, but Canada's not even Hollywood... at all.

Life like this was a thrill – don't take my negative attitude the wrong way. Sometimes... you wanted it to stop, though. Sometimes it moved too fast, events happened to you too quickly, and when events happen you need to learn how to deal with it, and pretty soon you're a mature adult when you're only sixteen. Previous to the whole 'School Experiment' I would have never wanted to go to a real high school. I'd say that it was too hard, and you had to be tough to get out alive. I wasn't positive on that anymore. I almost wished that was the life I decided to stay in sometimes. A life of cheering, and getting bullied – normalcy. I could still be an actress, and singer, but I could wait.

Inside somewhere I knew that waiting never was an option with me. I was restless, and a fighter, and had to get whatever I dreamed of. At the time knowing the most famous people in the world was a dream. When I met Zac Efron it was a dream. He was the newest Hollywood cutie, I was the new girl, we were already friends. Taylor was sixteen, I was thirteen, we were both rising stars – best friends. When anyone is that young I think we all forget to consider how much hate there is in the world. How many rivalries can occur. I was still a normal teenager only richer with a spotlight everywhere I turned.

Inside the hotel I met Demi on the couch. Her hair was back to it's previous color for the I'm-still-a-lot-like-the-person-I-was-last-summer look. They put in minor extensions, straightened it, died it the auburn brown, and cut her bangs.

"I like it," I started to play with the strands of hair that were in front of her ears.

"You like mine?" She spun me around and fluffed my hair. "I love yours! It's fresh. You were right, you do look good with shorter, layered hair."

"Thanks," I headed to the elevator.

She kept touching it. "This looks so good."

"Thank-you." I flattened it out. "If I'm lucky Disney will finally let me keep it like this."

"What do you think Nick will think of it?" she blurted. By the change in her face I could tell that she regretted the words in an instant. She knew about our encounter the day before, and she knew that he called me a whore. She knew from experience that it hurt.

Not wanting to admit anything doesn't stop you from not admitting it. All it really does is make you think about what you don't want to admit to the point that you need to admit it. For me, that one thing was Nicholas Gray. Two words were able to be used to give anyone a vague definition. He changed. I accepted that once I saw it for myself. I didn't like it, but it was impossible to deny when all the proof was right there. Or, maybe he changed when he was with me, and now he was able to get back to his roots. I didn't know, and I didn't care. It wasn't my business, and honestly I didn't want it to be. He wasn't my problem any longer.

I laughed it off, "He won't think anything of it. He only thinks about himself."

**-xox-**

"Demi, Nick, Miley, and Katie you're up for script rehearsals in five!" Scott called out. I took another sip of my diet soda by the desert table with Demi and the newest addition Katie. She was cast for the role of my best friend in the movie.

"You ready for Nate?" she smirked.

"Miley isn't," I gulped down the last of my soda. "but Daphne is."

"Good 'cause Daphne ain't got much of a choice, girl!" she teased.

"C'mon," I playfully dragged them over to where the lights rested above us.

Scott – the director – came back with a Long John. "Go ahead and we'll run through page twelve. Camp Rock – Mitchie and Nate – meets Camp Pop – Daphne and Briana. Five, four, three, two, and go!"

"Who are they anyways?" Briana whispered into my ear.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know," I told her in a disgusted that was half from acting, half reality.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?" Nate spotted me. With two strides he was standing right across from me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, _Gray_ this is my side of the lake. If you haven't forgotten. Or is your rockstar brain too filled with ego to get that?"

"This is our side of the lake. Camp Rock claimed this land three years ago."

"You see, this is what happens when you let fame get to your head. You just don't care. Anyways, if you knew anything about our rivalry anymore you'd know that Camp Pop claimed this territory again two years ago," I smirked.

"Should we break it up?" Briana whispered on cue to Mitchie.

"No, it's just about to get interesting."

Nate growled. "Well then, I guess we need a new set of games to win all of the old territory, pride, and trophy, eh?"

"If you want to get your butt whooped again, bring it," I challenged glaring. It was easy to glare for so long when that's the only look you'd ever give the person.

"For an over dramatic popstar you're pretty cocky about your teammates."

"No," I objected getting in his face. "I know that with you leading the other team, they'll never be good enough. We have no challenge."

"Let the games begin," he stuck out his hand. I rose my eyebrows.

"Let them begin."

"CUT!" Scott yelled. It echoed off of each wall. "That was great! Let's run it twenty more times."

I groaned. I forgot how long acting days were. It took twenty-two times preceding them letting us out. The first thing I managed to do off-screen was get into a fight with Nick. He yelled, I yelled, it didn't matter how it ended up except that walking away I was on the verge of tears with one constant thought going through my head. _How did he turn into such a heartless bitch_?

Mom was waiting inside my dressing room ready to leave. She gave a soft smile that was probably supposed to be reassuring only nothing could reassure me anymore.

"Hey."

"How'd it go?" she asked as I changed into sweats.

I growled. "Horrible."

"Here. Mrs. Gray told me to give you this," she handed me a clear portfolio with a big title across the top: **MY HERO**. "Look at it tonight."

I nodded, throwing it into my latest designer bag. If anybody wanted my outtake, I couldn't care less what was in there. It was supposed to be important if it was requested that I had it, but nothing seemed important since I came here. The only important part was every night before bed when I would talk to Logan for two to four hours on the phone. Tonight all he did was whisper comforting words to me. i vented while he gave advice, then he'd whisper more to soothe me.

The papers laid there until I was about to go to sleep. All I kept thinking about was the fight I had with Nick, his cruel words hitting my cruel words. It became obvious I wouldn't be getting much sleep anytime soon. It was only ten. I pulled out the portfolio and walked into the hotel hall to get some light without waking anyone up. I sat against the wall silently. It was filled with grammatical errors, but the point was clear to me, and it touched me.

**My Hero**

**By Frankie Gray**

A lot of people think that my hero must be one of my brothers. Those people are all wrong though. My brothers aren't my heros and neither are my parents. God probably should be, and he's up top on my list but he isnt either. My hero is sumbody that isnt my family but I wish was.

Her name is Miley Stewart. Shes amazing talented and always nice. Even when my brothers arent nice to me I can always go to her for whatever. I never see her make mistakes. According to her she does though. She will always help me when I need it or offer if I think I don't.

If you ask what shes done for me I guess it can start with saving my family. My brother was diagnosed with diabetes a few years ago. It was scary for all of us. Everybody in my family started to fight and get too cranky. The first month or two Nick was sad all the time. It made me sad but she always said that everything would be okay. Then one day when she thought that I was sleeping I heard her and Nick talking. Nick was sad again and said "Why Me?" Then she replied "Why not you?" The next day he was so happy. She also taught me so many things and played with me a lot when I was on tour with her.

I used to see Miley every single day. Whether it was a picture or something I always saw her. Usually it was person though. The first year we lived in New Jersey. I didn't know who Miley was or why she was so special that my entire family would talk about her at breakfast each morning. The first time that I met her I was determined to hate her only because the rest of my family loved her. If you ever meet her you cant hate her. It isnt possible. The day I moved to California I saw her everyday after for a year. After that I went on tour with her. It was the best three months of my life.

Our only fight wasnt really our fight. It was my brothers that I got involved in. Nick was going out with Miley for almost two years. Until they broke up. After we left the tour he sent out this Ignore Miley Stewart operation. My brothers couldn't talk to her and since they couldn't I couldn't. It was twelve long months without her. My mom didn't tell anyone except my Daddy but she bought me her CD the day it came out and let me watch every promotion I could backstage. It was resolved between me and Miley when my brother and her started to go to a real school and we drove her home. She didnt even care that my brothers ignored her. She said "Hi Frankie" with a big smile. I see her every single day now.

Miley is my hero because shes so strong and loves everyone. If anybody asks for her autograph she makes sure that they dont feel awkward and are like family. Shes really fun. Shell cheer anyone up. Miley always has a big smile on her face even when she isnt that happy. Whenever im sad she cheers me up so that im smiling. When we play any game shell always let me or her little sister or another kid win when I know that shes better than us at it. Especially guitar hero. She never insults or hates anybody (except maybe my brothers but they do it to her too). If she cant find the bright side of things shell keep her mouth shut and be sad alone when she gets home. Miley is my hero and my idol and she always will be. Shell make mistakes but shell realize them too. I love her like my sister and wish she was one. Shes my favorite person in the world and im the luckiest kid in the world since I get to know her.

I wiped a stray tear from my eye. That was touching.

_Miley, I thought you could use this. Anytime you think you're alone remember that there are thousands of more fans like this. Love you, Sweetheart. Denise xo_

Reading the after note I laughed at myself for crying this hard. At least it was out of happiness this time. It was a touching, cute note that I probably shouldn't be shedding tears over since it came from an eight year old but I was. It seemed like I was becoming more like my Mammy everyday. She would have been the only other person who would cry from a heroic paper.

"Ahem," I quickly wiped my tears hearing the cough for acknowledgment. There were three people looking at me. Joe, Denise, and Frankie.

"Oh, um, hi,"I stuttered.

Mrs. Gray smiled at me. "Hey, Miley. Couldn't get to sleep?"

"Yeah, something like that... Did you, uh, want this back?" I held up the papers a bit.

"Oh no, Dear, you can keep them. Go ahead inside, boys, I want to talk to Miley."

Frankie ran over first. He wrapped his arms around my waist. His head fit perfectly into my torso. "Bye, Miley."

"Night, Kiddo. Have a good one." I gave him a tight hug back.

"See you tomorrow?"

I ran my hand through his hair. "See me tomorrow."

The brown door softly shut with a click. Everyone in my room was sleeping while everyone in their room was wide awake probably watching a stupid movie like Step-Brothers. Her brown eyes pierced me, and somehow I knew that this could go two ways. The conversation could easily be a pleasant one, but depending on what I said it could be horrible.

"I thought you might like that paper."

"It's touching," I told her. "Very inspirational."

"What part surprised you the most in there?"

"That it was my name as his hero."

She nodded, sitting down next to me. "But you are. And you'd be surprised how many more people are out there."

"Thank-you."

"Now for my two other sons. Joe and Kevin wanted me to ask you how you feel about them."

I let out a small forced grin for assurance. "If they want to know they can ask me. I don't do the whole cold shoulder thing. I'm a tad too honest for the whole messenger deal."

She nodded. "You want to do it now?"

"I really don't care when. The answer that I'll give them will be the same either way."

Their mother sighed. "I'll send them out."

The ten seconds that it probably took for them to come out to the hall felt like at least an hour. It was hard to picture the conversation that might occur. Really, what could they be wondering? It seemed obvious.

Kevin came out with a blank face. His eyes were filled with all different emotions. He didn't know what to say or where to go. He needed a map, but didn't have one to figure out where to start. Joe looked hopeful, but knew that he was gonna get disappointed. I tried to keep my face calmly contained. They hesitated.

"Hey, Miley," Kevin weakly smiled.

"Hi."

"Where do we stand?" Joe cut to the point.

I blinked a few times. We're to a point that we aren't even standing. We've both gave up and are sitting drinking lemonade living our own lives. We don't talk, they ignored me, and most of all, they realize that. A bitter laugh escaped my mouth.

"Think of it like this... There a huge war between two countries with everyone killing each other. Nobody from either side can get along, nobody from each side thinks that there isn't a reason to be angry or for a war, and anyone who does disagree is smart enough to keep their mouth shut. It's a pretty serious war and has been going on for a year, and most people don't think it'll be stopping any time soon." They exchanged glances. I went for my finale, "Let's just put it, we aren't on the same side."

Joe let out a weak smile. "Is there any chance a treaty can be formed?"

"My country highly doubts it, but knows it might be possible." It hurt me to be this bitter, and harsh, and honest, but I was. They had to know what I really thought for anything to get better. "I'm tired, guys. I'm going to bed."

"Night," Kevin didn't meet my eyes.

"I promise we won't bomb your country tonight!" Joe threw in under his breath as I was about to open the door.

I faced him with a laugh. "Good to know."

If I had to guess I guessed that the confusion of feelings began right there. In that bipolar angry humorous conversation I was confused for three days after. Logan couldn't help me out with this one, and that scared me the most. When it came down to everything, the one fear that would always be deep inside me was the Gray's. The feelings of friendship I used to have with them scared me alone which is probably what made me confused on whether I wanted the strong feeling back or not. If only I knew what I was about to get myself into, though.... If I had I would've ran from the situation right there.

**RIGHT HERE things are about to get interesting ;D fights will start, friendships will be introduced, jealousy will be recognized, and enemies will meet (and not just Nick & Miley). Four words. Let the drama begin :D**

**ps, review if you want to find out that drama ;p**

**pps, I'm team Logan... are you? (:**

**ppps, ^^forget that for a second. in real life, did any of you see the Niley meetup on JustJaredJr.?? If you didn't go look under miley. They were hanging out again :D Admit it, it's ****amazing :D**

**lol, sorry about posting it twice before. my internet was totally being stupid.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Run through scene eight!" the Director called. I turned my script to the right page. When me and Nick have our first real conversation. Going to the thick tree log in front of the camera, we both sat down at the same time dreading what we were about to do. "Action!" he called.

"What are we fighting over, anyways?" Nate asked exasperated.

I nudged him (against my will). "Camps. Who'll win. The same thing as we have been since we both came into fame."

"But it's pointless."

"I can agree with you on that one," I let out a exaggerated sigh.

He stared at me with curious brown eyes. "So what are we fighting over?"

"Dignity. Pride. Dreams. Defeat-"

"Thanks, Daphne. You can stop now."

I giggled. "Sorry. Babbling... Bad habit."

"I've noticed." I waited for him to continue in his joking tone... I missed that tone, because even on the weekly searches I did on Google, he didn't use it much anymore. Or ever.

"CUT!" the director called.

Nick huffed. "You had a line after that, genius!"

I looked at the print. Oops. "Well sorry I'm not perfect."

"I've noticed," he quoted.

I rolled my eyes. "You are so self-absorbed."

"I'd rather be self-absorbed than like you."

"Oh really? And what am I, Nicholas?" I growled at him through clenched teeth. I've never hated anyone, nor will I ever, but I think he'll make me go pretty close by the end of the summer.

"A slut," he spat at me. There seemed to be an echo, the word running through my head repeatedly. It was four letters, and one syllable.

That pushed me over the edge. "You're a real dick, Nicholas."

"Selena doesn't seem to think so... in fact she um... likes my dick," he smirked, thinking he had won.

"First, EW!" I gagged at the thought. I was taken aback, but didn't let the feeling show through. I knew it was a lie either way. Still, there were tears behind my eyes. "Second, I know Selena and she told me-"

"STOP IT!" the director called out obviously annoyed at us both. He turned to our moms who must have had looks of envy as well. "Parents, can you take your kids out in the hall and... Parent them?! Five everybody else."

I took a glance at all the faces. The only person who wasn't staring with wide eyes – Demi's jaw was dropped – was Manny, and that's only because he was pigging out at the food table. Nick and I exchanged glances before daring to face our parents. One look and they were pissed. Both of us were in no rush to go over there. I tried not to look. I felt my mom's glare on us until we were by them, and even then her eyes burned into me so badly it hurt. They led us out into the main hall with silence surrounding us all.

"What is wrong with you two?" my mom screamed.

"Well-"

"It's-"

"We both raised you to be better than this!" Mrs. Jonas interceded.

"You used to love each other."

"People change," Nick mumbled.

I glared at him crossing my arms over my chest. "You'd be the first to know."

"Look-"

The voice my mom withheld scared me. She sounded too desperate. "You two stop it!"

"What is up with this fighting?" Mrs. Gray looked at me specifically. I shied away from the spotlight of her for once.

Nick stared at me. I was close to tears. Anyone who had known me for more than thirty minutes knew that I hated being yelled at. As much as I always tried to make myself sound normal with my family, most of the stories were from two months ago. It's rare that I yell, or fight, or scream with them – or anyone. I'm easy enough to please. He sighed."We're teenagers. We just don't like each other."

My mom pushed her blond hair back. "Miley? You're explanation?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I guess our love disappeared," I winced at the word that once described us as a whole. Love.

"What about your language?" Her eyebrow rose like a dagger.

"I know that I raised Nick better than that," Denise defended quickly glaring at him.

Mom didn't miss a beat. "Same goes for Miley."

"I'm sorry," I sniffed. I would not break down here. "I know I shouldn't have said that."

"Sorry doesn't always take everything away." I nodded. I would know better than anyone from this last year.

"Tish, I only have one idea that might actually work if you trust her enough," Denise said stressed. I had never seen her this pissed off and never was it because of me. I had never made her mad before."We trade. You, Noah, and Brandi live with us, then my boys go with Miley."

My heart stopped. Sharing a room with one of them was torture. Sharing a room with three of them wasn't possible. I wouldn't live. "No," I refused.

"Absolutely not."

"You two don't have a choice anymore," my mom sighed rubbing her temples. "This is the only option you're left with."

-xox-

"We are so screwed," Joe said walking into the room while Brandi walked out shooting me ten sympathetic looks per second. It wasn't meant for my ears at all but I heard it. I had always hear more than they had intended me to.

"Especially me," I muttered to him not looking up from Myspace. I realized I was playing the charade.

Me not caring about them was an entire act. I didn't want to admit it, and I didn't want to care, but I did – I do. I hate the way things are between us, but I can't fix them. It's too complicated to do, and I'm too busy trying my hardest not to look back. It took me a year to get happy again, and I don't want to let it all slip between my fingers like microscopic grains of sand. I don't want to be hurt. I don't want pain.

"Boo hoo. Suck it up," Nick growled. "At least you get to keep the bed you've been sleeping on."

"At least you get to keep two of your roommates that you can actually stand."

"How did you manage to get us in trouble when we've been here for what - three days?"

"Once again it's my fault... How did you manage to get me this pissed off after only three freaking days? It used to take you at least two."

He smirked. "People change."

"You're proof of that," I shot, going to grab the pickle jar.

"Just call one of your little friends."

I shrugged. My pleasure. I dialed the number with ease. It was memorized already. Maybe I picked her to drive Nick insane, or maybe I picked her because she might truly understand what I was going through, but Selena was the only person to call at this point. Everyone else would say 'I'm sorry' or 'That sucks'. Thanks, I know that already.

"Hey," she said swallowing whatever she was eating. "Hold on."

There was a click, then two voices filled the phone again. "Hey, Miles."

"Whadup, Mi?"

I giggled. The first time you hear a country folk say 'whadup' it's a example of what the world is coming to. I called Selena but Taylor must have been talking her first. It ended in a three way every time one of us called another anyways.

"So much. You tell me what's new first though. Mine is long venting."

They started to laugh. "I totally won that bet," Taylor said. _Great_, now my problems were gambles.

"Nothing's up with me."

"Aren't you gonna tell her about your new crush?" Taylor's smirk was evident.

"She has a new crush?"

"She has a new crush. She spent the last half hour babbling about him. I would know."

Selena sighed. "Actually I didn't get to the end of the story. It's a new boyfriend."

"Who?" I gasped excited. When Selena got a boyfriend it meant that she was in a good mood, and would always try her hardest to keep the boy hers and only hers. Plus show him off.

"She doesn't wanna say. She's embarrassed."

"You promise you won't laugh at me, Miley?"

It was conversations like these that I loved. They were normal, plus pulled me out of whatever trance was into that day. It ended up that it was Mitchel and – after telling her about him more, and how he was like my brother – I approved. He was a great guy.

After I told them all about situation. Them both experiencing the Ditching Jonai knew exactly how pissed I was. Only they didn't. Because I'm positive they were over Joe and Nick. That's the one secret that I hadn't told anyone yet. I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure I don't like him. It's that one string that worries me – that confuses me all the time. Their bet was how long Nick and I would last without getting in trouble. Taylor gave us three days since the bet they placed right before I called to vent. Selena gave it a week. How well we knew each other scared me too.

A scowl crossed Nick's face when he realized who it was. I stuck my tongue out in return. We were being immature, yet nobody cared. There wasn't anyone there to tell us to cut it out, or the paparazzi might see. This was the true world. Not the world that me and Nick are 'BFF's' in. In the true world, we fought, we hated each other, and we couldn't have a civil conversation during the day nevermind text each other at five in the morning for someone to talk to.

Eventually I hung up. I didn't tell them why I had to go, only that I did. It was because of Joe across from me. Once he knew who I was talking to and his hard exterior of a smile was blown I couldn't take it anymore. Joe was a guy that no matter how badly you insulted him it wouldn't effect him on the outside usually. When his expression changed you knew that you did something wrong. My wrongdoing was rubbing his ex-girlfriend in his face... only why he was so pained is what got me. It was her who should be pained. He broke up with her in just twenty seven seconds. Not the other way around.

"Joey?" I whispered later as we were both going to sleep. I wanted my allies battle between the enemy explained. He was the unlucky one that had to share rooms with the foreign country.

"Mmm?"

"What happened between you and Taylor?"

"I thought you would know," he turned over under his covers to face me.

My mouth had to speak. I had been praying I'd keep my mouth shut. "I know her side... don't you have a side, though?"

"Would you really listen?" I nodded bashful. "Then, here goes nothing." I waited. "She's a really amazing girl, Miley. Don't get me wrong or think I don't like her, but she wasn't right for me. I love humor – so does she – but we're different starting there. She's sarcastic and I'm the little boy type of funny. We talked once a week. Usually it'd end up in a fight. I didn't want that. I didn't want to live my life in anger leading a relationship that I knew wouldn't work. I called her, and well... we're history."

"What happened between the phone call? That's what I wanted to know," I told him sitting up. He followed my lead and turned on the light. This was surreal. Joe was the first person that I thought I might make amends with, but I didn't think it would be gossiping about my best friend.

"I called, she knew why. The greeting was 'You're breaking up with me, aren't you?' I said yeah, she didn't like that. I tried to explain and that was it," he threw his hands up softly. "We were already over."

"I don't get it," I told him. "You tried to explain?"

"She hung up," he tried to be strong and shrug it off, but his smile was gone. His strong face was more of a blank one than a happy-go-lucky smile.

I crinkled my eyebrows. "She did?"

"Yeah. Taylor didn't tell you?"

"I never asked." I tried to act like it was no big deal, but inside I was hurt. Taylor led me on to believe that he hung up on her after he dumped her.... that's what she led the world to believe.

"Oh."

There was silence. "I guess I'll let you get to sleep." I finally said. He nodded and got under his blankets. It was my job to turn off the light. The room clicked to darkness, but I still couldn't get to sleep. I knew that I wouldn't be able to. I knew that tonight I was confused on too many things to fall unconscious. Between Nick, and Joe, and Kevin, and Taylor leading me on, and Selena and Mitchel, and how we would all survive this summer, my mind didn't have any time to rest. Instead I stared at the white ceiling, beginning to try to sort my thoughts.

**-xox-**

It was six in the morning and I had to get up early for set. My thoughts were still mixed up from the night. I hid under the covers in my room, hearing each breath. It was already getting hot under there. I felt bad for deciding to call him this early – he probably wasn't up – yet I did. At first his voice was sleepy, and almost unconscious, but as soon as he heard my voice I heard the shuffling start while I vented to him... again.

"Miley, it was probably all one huge misunderstanding," he explained after I told him everything that had happened.

"C'mon. This is Joe and Taylor we're talking about, Logan."

"Why does it matter? It's just a breakup. It's part of the past now."

"One of them are still lying to me, though. It irks me that they would do that," I complained. I heard a deep sigh on the other end, and could almost feel his fingers gently caress me cheek. I saw the piercing blue-green eyes digging deeper into me than I was used to, feeling exposed, yet knowing everything will be okay.

"If you want my opinion, I would call Taylor. She's your best friend, and wouldn't ever completely lie if you asked. Moving on, how was your first night with them?"

"Let's put it this way; I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry at two in the morning."

"You were up until two? Why didn't you call me?" he worried. "You know that I'm always here for you to talk to and-"

"I know. I needed to think is all. I don't want to be here anymore. I thought maybe it'd surprise me or whatever, but it didn't at all. So far it's been the worst few days of my life." I wanted him to hold me, gently rocking my frame in his arms. He wasn't able to however because he wasn't in the same country. "I-I can stand in the rain fine, but I don't think I can survive the storm anymore. Lightning kills the strongest of us with one try."

"Yeah you can. There's no doubt in my mind you can do this, Miley. You're the strongest person I have ever me. Just eleven weeks left."

"When you say it like that it sounds so quick," a smile broke through.

"Believe me, it'll be over before you know it."

"If you say so," I didn't quite believe it, but I could feel his smirk through the phone over a thousand miles away.

"I do. And then you'll be back in my arms with me slowly cradling you... With me loving you... because I will always - always love you, Miley Ray Stewart."

**I kinda feel bad for Logan.... you'll see why next chapter. I didn't like this chapter much. Next chapter some pretty big stuff happens, I guess. Let's say Miley & Nick Kiss again for the first time (acting purposes), and well... logan gets broken up with... :( I feel bad. I love that dude. haha. So, I've written quite a bit ahead. It's up to you guys (& my schedule ;l) when I update again. I dunno if I've hinted at it before - that's sarcasm - but i love reviews :D & did you guys notice how Miley posted "Wishing I was at the Dodger's game" while Nick was at the Dodger's game? Just saying... what did you think of the chapter? **

**I like reviews(:  
^*HINT HINT!*  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"Give me my cereal, Nicholas!" I screamed after him. He laughed continuing to run around the coffee table with my Captain Crunch.

"I don't think so."

I gave a low growl with a glare. "Nicholas, I want my damn cereal right now!"

"Miley swearing? That's something I thought I'd never see."

"People change," I mocked him in a deep voice before going back to begging. "Please, Nick? I'm hungry."

He smirked. "You could lose a little weight."

My jaw dropped. The tears pricked my eyes, but he wouldn't see them fall. I bit my tongue to hold them back, and swallowed slowly. "You're a real jerk. I'll be at Demi's. I'm sure she'll have cereal I can eat."

I slammed the door on my way out, knocking madly on Demi's after. Dallas answered, allowing me in. They all sat around the tiny table with bowls of cereal or waffles. The scene smelt like family before you looked. I smiled at Demi.

"Can I borrow some cereal?"

"Sure," she motioned to the counter.

"Thanks. Nicholas is being a di-jerk again," I switched for the first time seeing Madison. "Hey, Maddy."

"Hi," she mumbled before turning to the cartoon that was on TV.

I looked over to Demi, pouring in the milk. "I hate being with him."

"I told you he changed," she gloated. "How are the other two coming along?"

"Joe and I had a conversation last night... I guess I'll try to talk to him some more today if the chance comes," I told her confidently. Inside I knew that I wouldn't try even if the perfect opportunity did appear. I would chicken out.

"That's great," Dallas smiled at me. I nodded going to the seat next to Demi.

Silently I gazed down at the cereal taking a slow bite, then looked down at my stomach, expecting it to grow in size with the first swallow. Demi tried to stifle a cackle.

"What are you doing?"

I whispered my answer, somewhat embarrassed, and somewhat conscious of what might be true. "You don't think I'm... chubby, do you?"

"No!" she spoke almost inaudibly. "Who told you that?"

My head rested on my knuckles. I shrugged. "No one important."

"Why do you let Nick get to you, Mi?"

"It's hard. I try not to," I promised. "I guess sometimes I wonder... maybe he's right about everything. The only honest one."

"You're so much better than that," she gave me a gentle hug.

"I don't always think so." I ate another small bite of cereal. "I want to cry at most of the stuff he says, because I know that it shouldn't get to me, but it does! There's this tiny voice in my head that says he's right."

She rose her facial hair in disbelief. "Tell the voices to shut up. Because they are wrong."

Or, maybe she was. In a world of hate it was hard to tell what was lies, and what was honesty.

"I better go get ready," I rinsed off my bowl and put it in the dishwasher for them. "Thanks, Demi. I'll try to keep that in mind. See you at set."

She waved. Once in my own bathroom I changed out of the sweats that I was in, along with the baggy T-shirt and into a casual outfit. My hair and make-up were left undone. Whatever I tried to do Natalie would be forced to undo, anyways.

We got there in ten minutes flat. The Gray's weren't needed until later. It was a simple – boring – scene with Katie and I talking about how she hated Connect Three and I pretended to listen, thinking about Nate the whole time... or seeming to. It was all acting, of course.

"Gray's are here," Katie announced at the snack table. We'd been waiting for them and Demi after we'd finished our final recording for a half hour.

I shut my eyes. "Yay."

Demi walked out of hair and makeup with Joe minutes later. It must be hard to tame the others' curly hair. It's hard to tame and style. I would know best. We caught each others eyes from across the room once, and I gave her a small smile. She returned it. I turned away to continue talking to Katie when Demi called out my name.

I walked over, engaging in a conversation with my friend – Friends. With my two friends. Because I guess that's what Joe was now.

-xox-

I answered the call from Logan eagerly, not wanting to waste even a millisecond I had to talk to him. He joked around with me, distracting me from each imperfection there was.

Seconds passed of silence. It was comfortable, however. I listened to his heavy breathing continue its beat. I wanted to lean my head against his chest while his face dug into my curls. Every time I would feel his hot breath heat my entire body. It sent chills down my spine.

"I miss you," I breathed.

"I know. I know exactly how you're feeling when it comes to that. I miss you too."

"I couldn't have done any of this without you," I told him earnestly. "I couldn't have survived school, award shows, fights, and especially the summer so far. I probably would've jumped off a bridge or something by now. Drown in a river."

"That's not funny."

"But it's true."

There was silence and I knew he was scolding me in his head. "You underestimate yourself so much, and you don't even know it."

"Or maybe you overestimate me, Logan," I giggled. "I think you do."

"No. You underestimate yourself. I know best."

"Okay." Inside the voices were shouting that he was the wrong one. That I wasn't crazy. That he was trying to flatter me. Nothing was beautiful, or flattering, or charming about me at all. I should work out more, talk quieter, listen better, trust less...

"You still don't believe me," he clicked his tongue. "If I were there I'd give you a tickle attack."

"I believe that much," I told him biting my lip. "I miss you so much."

"We'll be together soon."

I huffed. "Yeah in two months."

"We talk on the phone for four hours each night anyways, how could you miss me?"

"It's too easy."

Joe gave a sympathetic smile, mouthing for me to hang up. I silently plead him for five minutes but she shook his head, knowing our group's reservations would be lost if we didn't go now.

"I gotta go, Log. Talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, Miles. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"I love you too."

Nick cut me off, walking straight in front of me when I was about to go. I almost ran into his chest. I scoffed. "You did not just get upset because I walked past you."

"You totally cut me off!" I defended.

"You're such a brat sometimes..." he rolled his eyes, going to Joe only because he knew that I couldn't talk to him. Joe was talking to Demi before that, and Demi was entertaining Frankie with a piggyback ride. Madison and Noah had their own thing going on, then the parents were huddled as well. That left me with no one... Again.

-xox-

"Miley," Demi singsonged walking in on me eating cereal. "Hurry up, I have a surprise."

"It's eight in the morning," I told her, not pulling my eyes off Spongebob. The boys were in the main room watching the news and talking like Grandpa's would.

"Oh, really? Thank you, I didn't know. Now, hurry up."

"Fine," I groaned. The rest of my Lucky Charms were wasted, and got poured down the drained. I was tired, and honestly not in the mood for any of this. I met eyes with Joe and Kevin giving them each a small grin.

In the last few weeks, somehow Kevin and I had even ended up as friends. Now there was only one broken case that nobody wanted to even look at. Everyone knew better than to touch it. Still, if I had my two best friends back, that was good enough. Kevin was my rock, Joe was there to cheer me up, Demi was there to give advice, Taylor was there to listen and vent to, then give better advice than Demi's, Selena was around to simply hug and talk to, then Logan was there for it all.

I turned to the dark haired teenager grumpy. "Your surprise better be in the hotel or my mom will kill me."

"It is," she smirked. Those two words crushed all the emotion of thinking I had won the fight. She led me out and hopped on the elevator. It never seemed slower going down to the lobby.

"Hope nobody stole it," I said flatly. "I hate surprises."

"You'll live," she pulled me out of the small space the second the metal doors opened.

We both looked around for a while. She knew what she was looking for, but I didn't. I looked for something that may give me a thrill or surprise. There was nothing. The people blended together, the sun shone brightly outside. Too bright for someone who wasn't a morning person.

"Miley!" My head whipped around. I knew that little voice. It belonged to a short eleven year old girl. I lit up, squeezing Demi's arm.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed. "Did you do this?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"You're the best friend ever!" I beamed, going over to meet the two visitors halfway. "Haley!" I picked her up and spun the small girl around.

"Isn't she a little old to be picked up, Miles? She's twelve," my boyfriend told me.

"I missed her!" I grinned cheekily. "Speaking of which that reminds me that we have a birthday that passed a couple days ago..."

"Yeah," she replied maturely.

"You're gonna love the gift I got you!"

"What is it?" her eyes became wide with anxiety.

"You'll have to wait and see," I winked. "Can you go with Demi for a few minutes? I want to talk to your brother."

"Hint taken," she started to back away. "I don't wanna watch you guys swap spit."

"Haley, go away," Logan ordered. I squeezed him tight, not wanting to let go. I didn't want to risk him leaving again.

"I missed you so much," I muttered into his sleeveless shirt.

"Believe me, I missed you too," he held me in, gently running his fingers through my hair. His cologne was the only scent I was able to smell out of the thousands of scents around me. "How've you been?"

"Okay. I feel so much better now that you're here," I met his green eyes, gazing into them. "How long are you here for?"

"Three days," he sighed. "We need to get back to my mom's for Haley's birthday party with her friends."

"I understand." Inside there was disappointment that filled my head to my toes. Then I remembered who I was clinging onto. "Can I give you my present to give her?"

"Of course. What'd you get her?"

"It's a surprise!" I playfully hit his chest. It couldn't feel more right, standing here with him.

"I'm not used to running my fingers through your short hair," he commented. "It's still the most beautiful hair I've ever gotten to touch though," he added on for my sake. I smiled, looking into his eyes. We leaned in together, instantly getting connected by our lips. There were sparks – I won't lie. The kiss felt amazing.

He grasped my cheeks, separating us. "That was a surprise."

-xox-

"Miley, Nick, Joe, Demi! On set!"

I finished my Diet Coke, telling Logan I'd be right back. He gave me a peck on the forehead in response as I blushed profoundly.

"We're doing scene ten today," he smiled as if we were all awaiting it. I knew exactly what happened in the scene, memorized all the lines, and knew what to do for all the wrong reasons. It was the scene that I was dreading most.

"Do we have to do it today?" I asked him. Out of the entire ninety-five days we had to shoot the movie, it was the one that Logan was up for the kiss.

The directors sympathetic eyes nodded, "We have to, Miley. Might as well get it over with, right?"

Demi came over to guide me to my side of the wall that would be placed between us. On one side would be Nate and I, then on the other 'Mitchie' and 'Shane' would be kissing as well. I stood across from him in our starting position.

"Five, four, three, two – action!"

"You know, this summer with you has been one of the best," I told him, acting to get lost in the twelve colors his eyes held.

He smiled at me. "Summer isn't over yet, Daph."

"Yeah, but still. I wanted you to know that."

"It's my favorite summer so far too," he started to lean in. The way his eyes looked in mine for confidence let me know already that he didn't want this either. I leaned in as well, and our lips connected.

I didn't want to pull away. This was an American kiss – we weren't even digging down each others throats – yet I felt the sparks tingle all throughout my body, jolting me. His hand was placed gently on back for support like it always used to be, and I knew that this feeling I had never would go away. The sparks with him will **always** be a hundred times greater than the sparks I have with Logan.

Which leaves me with one thought: What do I do now? I have to choose between two people, because I can't have both. Now I have to make what seems to me the most important decision I've come to. To choose the one that loves me with all his heart, body, mind, soul, every inch, and is willing to give his life for me. He'll stand up for me, we hardly ever get into a real fight, and even when we are each 'Goodbye' also has an 'I love you' after. Or to choose the one that I love, that I always have loved, and that I **_always _**will.

As soon as the director called cut I rushed over to Logan. There was no eye contact, hesitation, or questions. I gave him a tight hug. Tears were already in my eyes. You'd think that they'd be from anger or disgust, but they weren't. They were from the emptiness I suddenly felt inside.

He held me close for comfort. I felt none. I felt guilt, and sympathy, and confusion, and anger, but no comfort when he held me. I knew now that one of our hearts would be broken and I was afraid. It would either be mine or his. It was my choice.

"It's okay," he massaged my back. "You did great, Miley!"

"I'm gonna do it again, and again, and again, and I don't want to!" I tried to hold back the tears.

He ran his thumbs under my eyes to wipe the tears. "You'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying," I wrapped my arms around him again.

"It's okay," he let me soak his shirt. "We all gotta cry, right?"

I shrugged. Most people have a reason. Most people don't cry to their boyfriend when they just figured out they have feelings for their ex. I was a freakshow waiting to happen.

It took nine more attempts before they finally shot the scene. By the end it all went by too quickly for me to remember half of the rehearsals. At the end there were no fights. We walked away from the others quickly. His eyes were dark and distant.

Still I couldn't sleep. I was confused about that kiss. Did this mean that I loved Nick? Then I had to breakup with Logan. But it could also be the thought of finally being over Nick. Maybe after months, I knew I was over him but had to convince myself it was love because our relationship was such a huge part of me.

I grabbed my MacBook, knowing that tonight wouldn't pass by quickly. I signed onto AIM, scanning for a name that I could trust. There were only three names that I would consider. Demi, Taylor, and Mandy. Although I doubt that I would have the guts to IM Mandy if she was on. We hadn't talked in months, and she got busy with the Beach Girlz. Luckily Demi was online. I ran my fingers across the keyboard.

** hey.**

_hey, Smiley. wadup?_

**can i talk 2 yu?**

** in person.... i dont want anyone 2 see it.**

_sure. You want privacy?_

**yeah. i dont know wut 2 do.**

_meet me in my car. Kay?_

**k. see yu in a few.**

I threw on a sweatshirt and combed out my hair before going down to find which car was hers. It was by the entrance in a reserved slot. I slipped into the passenger seat leaning my head on the window. _Hurry, Demi_, I thought. I was in love with Logan, then feeling something for the guy that I hated most.

She came in, slamming her door shut and starting the car. We drove for a mile before she spoke up. "You alright?"

"I think so," I croaked. I hoped so, at least.

Finally she pulled over in a Park parking lot.

"Demi," I called softly looking out the window. My voice was holding back tears in itself. Her snapped my head to look at me. The broken me. The vulnerable me. The me I tried to hide from everyone.

"What is it, Miley? Are you okay?" her protective instincts kicked in. I'm not a sensitive person, but I'm a fragile one. Not every little thing will get to me, it's the big things like getting dropped that hurt the most. Only that seems to be the only thing that happens with me.

"I don't know what to do anymore," I whispered.

"What happened?"

My nose flared, and I pursed my lips. Something I only do when I'm about to cry. "I fell in love. Twice."

"I know that...."

I patted my knee. "I know... but the second time I don't think it was with Logan. It was still Nicholas."

"I don't get it, Miles."

I sniffed, wiping my eyes. "I don't know who I like anymore. After that kiss today, I felt more sparks than I ever have with Logan. But Logan loves me, and I love him. Nick hates me, I hate him."

"So what are you saying?" she asked me. I felt her stare on me though I was looking out the window. It was dark, gray, and the moon shone on the river. I didn't want to admit what I now knew was the truth. It was scary, and I knew how much better Logan was than Nick.

I sniffed again, facing her with red eyes. "I still love Nick Gray." **(I was SO tempted to stop here (: )**

She was silent her mouth slightly hanging open. I shifted. "What are you gonna do?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

"It isn't my decision. This one is up to you.

"But, I know that Logan loves me so much, and he can give me what I want," I defended myself over absolutely nothing.

"And Nick?"

"He hates me. We fought, and it's always over pointless stuff and- and- and... I'm still.... without a doubt.... in love with him," I mumbled softly.

Demi stared at me with a sympathetic cloud over her eyes whispering, "I think that's your answer."

-xox-

We were taking a walk on the trail the Hotel had. It was sunset and his plane left early tomorrow morning. We held hands before going to sit on a nearby bench. There was only one thing worse than not knowing what I had to do, and it was knowing what I was about to do.

"Logan?" I whispered, skimming my hand across his cheek softly. I knew exactly what my choice had to be, because really, in the end, I didn't have a choice.

He gave me a hug. "What is it, Miley?"

"I don't think I can do this," I told him, tears coming down my face one by one. "I need you, but I really don't think that I can do 'us' right now."

He shifted his head, not letting me go. My head was held tightly to his chest. "Okay, then we won't."

"No? Just like that?"

His eyes were filled with tears. He said nothing about being hurt, in fact his voice was calm, but one look and I saw what I had done. "I love you, Miley. I always will... Maybe it will always be the type of love that you can't return to me, or maybe eventually it will fade into a brother-sister love, but I know that if I love you... I need to let you be free."

All this caused was for me to sob. I couldn't help it. Why was he being so goddamn nice?

"Can we still be best friends?" I plead.

"I'm still holding you, aren't I?" he gave my body a squeeze. In that moment relief, comfort, and security wiped over me.

I dug further into him. "Don't leave me."

He sighed almost sympathetic for me when I was the one hurting him. "You need to stop being confident that I'll leave you. I won't."

"You really still wanna be my friend?" I sobbed into him.

He tilted my chin up. "I wanna be your best friend. Because I can't live without talking to you."

"Why aren't you mad?" He wiped away more tears.

"Because, you're in love with Nick. I can't stop you from that," he brushed the short piece of stray hair off of the wet cheeks.

"You knew about that?"

"It was obvious how much more you have with him when you two kissed than you can ever have with me," he smiled down at me. Not a full one, but one that ensured me he would recover and find someone better than me. "I can't hold you back any longer. I did what I had to, I fixed whatever he broke... when we face it, I can't be him. I can't compare to Nicholas Jerry Gray in your eyes. You love him and I just... can't stop love."

I leaned against him again. "You really are my best friend, Logan. I love you."

"I love you too, Miley." But we both knew that something had changed in the love, because we had lost that special flame. We were no longer "Liley", instead Logan and Miley. The BFF's of Hollywood. Only it would be weeks until America found that out. Even then the reason why would have to be undiscovered. I wouldn't tell anyone but Demi and Taylor. I couldn't risk anyone else.

We walked back to the hotel, leaning on each other for support. We weren't holding hands on the way back, though. Instead, for the first time we were trying something new. No flirting, no romance, simply best friends. Because we both knew that if it was anything more, we'd end up heartbroken, and I couldn't be that broken again. I couldn't make someone that broken either. That's why we had to stop our love.

**well, at least they're friends, right? hmph... i really liked Logan. Well, at least now there's a change. It all goes downhill from here (; but there's a couple more twists to the story to add fuel to the fire before it ends. So, that was the best break up scene I could manage. Did I disappoint you? Tell me in a review! Did you like it? Tell me in a review! Think I could've done better? Tell me in a review! ;) oh yeah... did I mention that you should TOTALLY review. It's like, the new trend. psh, chyeah..... **

**oh, and sorry for the delay! I kinda got grounded ;l funny right? No... not at all. But, I tried to make it long. So, do you guys like long or short chapters better? Like, are these long ones too overwhelming all at once or...?**

**Thanks(:**

**-M.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Miley! Are you an idiot?!" Nick groaned. It had been two days since I had broken up with Logan and I was already regretting giving up the perfect man. Days like these were the days that I didn't know why I started acting in the first place. All it brought on was drama and tears.

"Sorry. Can you give me lessons on how to be perfect like you?" I asked sarcastically.

He nodded eagerly. "Sure, you want them now?"

"Why not? I have nothing better to do."

"Hmm... so many places to start," he put his forefinger on his lips. "Let's see, first, perfect people don't take pictures when they're practically nude. Second, they don't act like spoiled brats. Third, they know how to actually _keep_ secrets. Especially about relationships. Fourth, they don't write songs about how much they hate people. Fifth," he continued, watching as tears built up in my eyes. "they can do their job _well_. This last one is most important, they aren't **_sluts_**."

I slapped him.

"Perfect people aren't bitches either," I spat, running from him into my dressing room. I knew that I was on the verge of sobbing. I locked the door, curling up in a corner.

"You really are an asshole," I heard Demi yell.

There was a knock on my door. "Miles, let us in," Kevin said softly.

"Go with your brother," I told them through the door.

"Open the door, Miles," Joe begged. "You're our sister. Right now our sister needs us while our brother is a being a douche."

"Go away."

Someone else knocked. "Miley, can I come in?"

"Would you bring anyone else in?" I got up, standing against the door.

"No, just me."

Within a second I opened the door, grabbed her wrist, yanking her inside then shutting it. Hastily I locked it, hearing banging automatically.

"C'mon, Miley! That isn't fair!" they yelled. I ignored it, going back into my corner. Demi followed, a pained expression on her face. I was glad that our parents decided they didn't need to come today, because if they did there would be some serious talks when I got home.

"Are you okay?" she wrapped her arm around me protectively. Although I was taller than her I leaned my head on her chest.

"I will be."

"None of what he said was true, Miley. You have to believe me on that." I shrugged. I was starting to believe the words he spoke more and more everyday. "You aren't a slut, or a brat, and you're extremely talented – you know that."

"I used to," I told her. "I'm not so sure anymore, though. Let's face it, I'm going downhill."

"You aren't. Don't let anyone convince you of that," she told me. I sighed. It was easy to believe when so many people were leaving my life for good. I gave her a hug, holding on. "You're the most amazing, talented person I know, okay? And that's the truth. I don't care what the hell anyone else might say."

-xox-

"Miley!" Nick yelled from the bathroom. "If you're going to take your showers in here, at least take out your damn feminine shampoos!"

"Embrace the berries!" I yelled back at him.

"I dunno if the whole living together thing is a good idea, Miley... you two are going to kill each other," Taylor said it with such sympathy it made me feel bad that she was so worried about us.

"Yeah, well dying is the best thing that could happen. That way we won't be living with each other," I shot back. "When are you visiting?"

"Week and a half I think. With Selena."

"Of course. So I was already thinking of some... redecorating ideas we could do with you guys here. I mean, everyone knows Demi and I are the champs at TPing, but I think you and Selena would be a great add on for one room... If you're catching my drift that is."

"Miley, are you sure what you're thinking of is even legal?" Taylor asked.

"No... But it's fun. I'm thinking Nick's room preferably."

"MILEY! I SWEAR IF THERE'S ONE FINGERPRINT I CAN TRACE BACK TO YOUR BODY YOU'LL BE IN JAIL THE SECOND I FIND IT!" Nick yelled through the door again.

"I gotta go, but don't worry. I know a place to buy gloves for us." I smirked, hanging up the phone. I opened the door out to the main room. "Is there a problem, Nicholas?"

"There is with you."

"Likewise. Now I would appreciate it if you wouldn't eavesdrop."

"I would appreciate it if I couldn't get the chance to eavesdrop on you."

"Well thanks to you always trying to pick fights, you do."

"You're so annoying!"

"You're worse," I told him.

"Whore."

"Dick."

"Slut."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

And even during the simple fights like these, I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cry. Because I would never admit it, but his words hurt the most. Even now.

-xox-

(**drama time ;) **)

"Miley?" Brandi called softly from the doorway. Both Joe and I looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears ready to be shed again. My heart started to increase from the sight alone. Yesterday was horrid enough, I thought. What else could possibly help ruin my life? "We need to talk to you."

In autopilot I followed her to their room. My little sister was sitting on the couch confused. I grabbed a spot next to her. My mom was about to cry again, but didn't for Noah's sake. Tears were preparing in my own eyes already.

"Miley," she whispered caressing my cheek. She gave me a tight hug.

"She did that to me too," Noah quietly said in my ear. That's when I knew that something was definitely wrong. If she does it to one of us it's okay, she's just upset. When she does it to both something is wrong.

"You're dad," she choked out biting her lip. She stopped to view outside the window.

"Dad what?" I jumped on her. Brandi walked over to give her a hug. Whatever was going on I wanted to know now.

My mom looked at me for awhile before pursing her lips. "Your dad left."

"Whereto?" Noah asked. I nodded.

"I don't know," my mom sighed keeping her blue orbs on me. "but I don't think he's coming back," she said carefully.

What she was trying to say finally sunk in after a few seconds. I squinted, shaking my head, and beginning my meltdown mode. I knew that something was up with him, but he wouldn't just leave! He's my father! He loves me!

"No he didn't. You're lying," I stood up.

"I wish I was, Miley. Believe me..." Tears leaked down through her mascara. I let a single water droplet of my own fall before running out.

"Miley!" My mom yelled after me. I ignored her.

I took the iPod I carried with me everywhere out of my pocket to plug in my ears. I would tune the world out. I let my feet make a rhythm with the pavement, becoming the sticks to the world's drum. It _wasn't_ happening. Not to me anyways. Maybe to another family, but not to mine.

Brandi chased me down the path I was running until she caught up.

"Miley!"

I held back a sob. "What?!"

She never answered that question. All she did was wrap her arms around me in a hug. I hugged back, sobbing on her shoulder letting her hold me up. The music fell out of my ears bringing the ring of voices back. I noticed everybody in the pool staring at me and my sister through the clear glass window, I saw Demi's concerned look – I told her not to come over – from across the lawn, and I even saw a little girl point and say "It's Miley!" I let Brandi hold me, sniffing in her perfume incase she ever left in the blink of an eye.

"It's fine," she soothed rubbing my back. "Eventually we'll all be okay."

I shook my head at the lie. We wouldn't be and both of us knew it. The world knew it. "What'll happen to Trazz and Brazz?"

"Well, Trace is on tour and doesn't even know yet. Brazz will be up tomorrow morning... He's the only one who saw the actual note he left. He's taking it hardest."

I debated on whether I wanted to know. "What did the note say?"

"That he had to move on with his life, because this wasn't how he wanted to live. Not to worry because he was happy with _Melora_," she snarled.

I let out a dry laugh. "We won't worry."

"Come on," she grabbed my hand attempting a smile. It was pathetic. "We better see what's gonna happen now."

I followed her to the elevator. My own vision was too blurry for anything to be visible. She gave me a tight one-armed hug all the way there, never allowing her hand to leave my waist.

"We'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah," Brandi tried to convince us both. "We'll be okay."

Together we stepped into their hotel suite. Noah was lying on one of the king size beds crying. My mom was stroking her hair to try and calm her down, but nothing was working. Brandi nudged me to go do it, knowing that whatever I said would cheer up Noah a little. I nodded. If there was one person that I had to keep my strength for it was Noah. I walked over to my mom. She let me in at once and I laid on top of the little nine year old.

"Hey, Noie," I cooed. She rolled over onto her back.

"Hi, Miley," she quivered.

"Give me a hug," I ordered. She crawled into my lap, our arms slowly intertwining. "Don't you worry," I tapped her nose. "One day, you're gonna be a big star. Bigger than I ever was, and I was bigger than he ever was. He'll see you, I can promise you that. You'll be on magazines, and tours, and T-Shirts, and CD's at stores, and websites, and Youtube. He'll see, and regret everything that he ever did to make you cry... Like this."

"You really think I can do it?" her eyes brightened a little.

"Yeah, I do."

Her face was dull and depressed, but my goal was for the tears to stop and they did. I knew it wasn't for good. We had to work something out for a plan, however. The other two family members joined me on the bedspread while Noah refused to move from my lamp.

Brandi let out a breath of air. "What are we gonna do?"

"We can use my money. I must have plenty by now," I offered.

"Don't you worry about that, Miley. That's my job," My mom told me.

"You don't have a job though, Momma."

Brandi snorted. "It'll be no problem. Disney is paying now, then when we get home I can take a picture of you and Logan, and sell it for like, a thousand or up if you autograph it. Better yet – you and Nick. Or she can simply wear a sign saying MILEY CYRUS' MOM LOOKING FOR JOB! Or-"

"Brandi," my mom warned. "We'll be fine, Miley. Don't you worry, Sweatpea."

I nodded. "When will Braison be here?"

"His flight lands at eight tomorrow. He'll take a cab here, though," my mom told us.

"Mommy? Can I move back in with you guys once Brazz gets here? I'll share a bed with Noah, I just want to be with you all after this."

My mom approved. "I think that'll be completely fine. Mrs. Gray will go to the other room with her three boys, then we can watch Frankie."

"I do have one request..." I bit my lip. "Can we keep this on the DL? I don't want Nick knowing at all. He'll only have one more thing to tease me on."

I watched my mom and Brandi exchange glances, but I didn't take a worry about it. Maybe I should have, maybe I shouldn't. Maybe the glance was completely unimportant, but really what does it matter? I'm fine with the ending of the story anyways...

**lol, so this is when Nick & Miley slowly start getting back together. Because it IS Niley. Yeah, i really didn't plan on this happening but c'mon. Nick & miley need something BIG to work out their issues.**

**rofl, have you guys ever realized that in like, half my stories I cut out a father? I realized that as I wrote this chapter.**

**Well, review please :D think of it this way... the quicker the reviews come, the quicker there's Niley :D **

**-M.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

All that week was hard to even get out of bed. I had two younger siblings looking at me for survival, however, therefore I had to. Each night I cried myself to sleep, then woke up the next morning with a bright fake smile when really all I wanted was to give up.

I had only told three people the news; Demi, Logan, and Taylor. Of course the Gray's knew since they wanted to know why I was let out of punishment two months early. All five of them were on strict orders not to tell Nick. Maybe Selena knew too since she's been calling more asking how I'm dealing with everything. I don't know if she's talking about Nick or my dad. Everybody tried to cheer me up on set, but it was obvious that I wasn't too cheery.

Natalie had to work extra hard on both my hair and makeup. Each day I would have knottier hair with baggier eyes. She was kind with them both, gently stroking my hair with the bristles of her brush. She made sure to press as softly as she could to the point that I would laugh from it tickling if I wasn't depressed.

Joe came was extra protective of me this week. He never left my side for a split second, and steered me away from Nick as soon as the scenes were over. That didn't stop us from bickering every chance we got during shoots, or while we were on break and they were filming.

It was getting to the point, however, that we couldn't hide this much longer. How we weren't friends, and we could hardly put up with each other for more than ten seconds at a time. That's what worried me most about what would happen once all of the promotional stuff got going. Then the directors would be gone. We would be on radio interviews, and doing concerts together, and the truth was with how much hatred we had for each other it would be obvious to anyone. We wouldn't survive.

Demi was always there... sometimes too much, but I'd rather too much than too little. I hated to say it; If it weren't for her, I would probably have done something entirely stupid by now. Wherever I went she went, and she constantly asked if I was okay. One movement or sign that I might want someone to talk to and she was there to cry on. Slowly I was trying to create space between my dependence on her, however, because in a couple weeks I would be done with my main scenes, coming back only on the last day to shoot the finale. When I was alone in the hotel room with Nick, or Madison, or even Katie – anyone that I didn't trust with all my heart, I would have to keep up the strong front. I wouldn't be able to vent or cry with them.

Tay-Tay was the biggest help. Once I called her we never spoke about what happened that I didn't know in her breakup again. We stopped fighting about it. She knew that I needed her, and that was the end of it. Every night she would call me to check up, giving advice after I filled her in on everything. She would always request to talk to Nick for a couple minutes while I would always reject it. After I was done talking about my dad she would move on to a different topic, never dwelling on the one that upset me. She was the only one who I could have a conversation with without hearing the worry in their voice. She was worried, but she knew that I didn't want to hear people like that. Therefore she hid it. We never discussed it, yet we knew each other well enough to know that she cared as much as the others, but knew more than them that I didn't _want_ my life to be focused on my dad leaving us.

Logan's job was to simply cheer me up. We didn't talk about it, or my feelings. When I called him sobbing, he would quickly ask me what's wrong, then start whispering soothing things in my ear to help me feel better. Actually, they were the only conversations that my true laugh and smile appeared in. When we were on the phone or IMing the rest of the world didn't matter. Their problems were their problems.

It was completely obvious that my promise from the Gray's was fulfilled on set. Nick treated me the same, never failing to be a complete dick. Of course when he saw how fragile I had became, and how I would randomly burst into tears with Demi there for me and Joe being my knight in armor, he was suspicious that he didn't know something. Anyone could tell from the fact that he was looking at me. He never did that. Still, I'd rather his cruel words than the mockery of losing a parent.

I sighed, going to work. I was on the phone in an interview with Ryan acting like my life was dandy, problem free. Every commercial he would ask what's wrong, then every commercial I'd tell him nothing. We'd go back to pretending that everything was okay on air. I wondered when he would talk to my father or find out the news. He was a close family friend who was bound to find out eventually.

After hanging up I waltzed to my stylist's chair. She came over quickly with a small smile. Demi sat next to me in her own chair.

"Hey, Miley."

"Yo, Dems! Wadup?" I looked at her through the mirror, meeting her gaze.

She shrugged. "Nothing. Dallas actually came today. She said she wanted to see you and Nick fight. She didn't believe anyone that it could possibly happen between you two especially."

I would have believed if someone told me that Nick walked in on cue, his curls covering his enraged eyes. His lips were tightened, and I knew for a fact that we was already pissed before seeing me. "I have a feeling she'll enjoy the show."

Demi followed my gaze to the dark looking teen. "I already want to leave."

"Hey, Miley," Joe came, starting to braid my hair. "What's up?"

I watched Natalie's reflection glare at the grown man beside her. "S-Sorry," he stuttered stepping aside to let her do the finishing touches.

"Are you gonna get your extensions back in after the movie?" Joe asked me.

"Nope. I'm gonna redye it black, though."

Demi groaned. "Why? I love it brown. You're hair is so pretty like this, Miley!"

"Maybe I don't wanna be pretty," I pouted.

"Here we go again," she sighed. I laughed, shaking my head as Natalie came around for my makeup. Demi's nails were in the process of getting done, and Joe had gotten here earlier than anyone and was already done. I sighed, closing my eyes. They both took this as their cue to shut up, and once they were done they left me alone.

I didn't bother to reopen my eyes. It wasn't worth it. Too much effort, too much work, too much reality for me. Instead I rested my neck back, and began to think. Anyone who knew me would know that I'm an over-analyzer. When I thought alone it was dangerous.

Thoughts began to drift in. How many people would care if I died? Would Nick? Who would go to my funeral? Would there really actually be... parties to celebrate my _death_? I wondered if it was possible to regret suicide once you reached Heaven or Hell. Probably in Hell, but what if out of magic you made it to Heaven? Would you even remember how you died? Would you remember anything from your past?

Of course none of these thoughts mattered. They were simply imaginations of what might happen if I ever decided suicide was the way to go. I was smarter than that. I grew up learning if I'm not having fun it ain't working. It was the contrary of winners never quit, but then again, who would want to be a winner at something they hate?

This is why I haven't been left alone in the past two weeks. I analyze too much.

Grudgingly I walked out to behind the scenes of the set. The cameras were all rolling looking for some great shots for the Behind-The-Scenes section of the DVD when it eventually came out. All of us knew that they would end up faking the whole thing, giving us skits to _act_ like we weren't acting and were getting ready to act for the DVD they watched. Secretly it would all be set up and fake.

There was a gloom on the set. Nick was pissed off, Demi was talking to Joe trying to ignore how depressing the last few weeks had been, and Kevin didn't need to be here. I walked over to Dallas giving her a hug from behind.

"Hey, Miley," she playfully rolled her eyes. "How've you been?"

We both knew that was a question concerning my dad. "I've been dealing. You?"

"Okay..." she played with the corner of her lip, trying to figure out which way would be most comforting to force a grin at me.

"Demi, Joe, you guys are going first today," the director called out.

"But Miley and Nick alway-"

"I don't like getting a headache so early," he winked at me before heading back to his chair.

I tried to smile at him.

"You wanna go out for ice-cream?" Dallas asked carefully, cocking her head. She knew that if we stayed she'd be here until four with Nick and I starting to shoot at twelve.

"Yeah, let's go." I felt my pocket to check for the latest model of T-Mobile's Blackberry. It was there. She led me out the doors. Her hand held my loose so loosely that I felt fragile.

Our time passed slowly. It wasn't that I didn't have fun or that I was bored. It was the fault of the seconds that slowly ticked, the hours that never passed, and the minutes that seemed to be added. I did have fun at the ice-cream parlor, and Target with Dallas. I didn't care if we weren't close, or that she was my best friend's older sister. She was fun, and easy to talk to. She was exactly like Brandi which is why I found myself talking to her easily when Brandi was in this depressed funk.

We got back to set in barely enough time to see the last twelve seconds of the scene from outside the set. Any doors opening or shutting were prohibited while recording was in process. She glanced at me almost examining if I was ready to face Nick. She must have forgotten that I go through the hate five days a week.

"Scene Five," he muttered taking out a bottle of aspirin from his pocket. I heard a chuckle from Dallas as Nick and I stepped up. "Ready, action!"

"You know, I like it here," Nate told me. I did my job, ignoring him. This had to be the best scene so far. "I mean, other than right now being stuck in a cabin with you of all people it's pretty good."

He stared at me to say something. "You really aren't like other girls, Daphne."

"I know. I'm impatient, and annoying, and too loud, and stubborn-"

"No. I meant the way you're honest, and not afraid to say what you feel."

I looked at his now turned back biting my lip. "I wouldn't be too sure that I say _everything _I feel."

"You do," he told me.

"No I don't."

"That isn't the right line, Miley!" Nick clenched his fists.

I growled at him. "You know what, Nicholas, maybe you should play my part. You obviously have my lines memorized."

"No, _Destiny_, because I'm not a bitchy girl like you are."

"First of all, Destiny is no longer my real name. Second – you're an arrogant pain in ass that couldn't even compare to this bitch."

"Watching _The Notebook_ again I see," he smirked. There were days where the two of us used to sit around watching back to back screenings of the notebook.

"Loving it again," I grimaced.

"Let me guess, you cry like the baby you are – again-"

"Guys-"

"You are so immature. Sometimes I don't know how I could have ever stood to be in the same room as you willingly."

"Likewise. I also don't know how I couldn't have noticed what a big ego you had."

"Guys-"

"I have a big ego? Okay, whatever you say, _Nicky_," I mimicked. "Have you looked at yourself? You're a total dick."

"I'd rather be a dick than _anything_ you are," he sneered.

I walked up to him getting my face as close to his as possible. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. "And what am I?"

"A whore. A slut. A bitch. A-"

"GUYS!" the director yelled. We both spun startled. Mr. Gray sat there with a disapproving look on his face. I knew that we were both going to get lectured. He waved his hand. "Can we get this over with so I can kick you both out, and pleasurably enjoy my evening?"

"I'd be glad to, I don't want to be in the same country as him, nevermind same building."

"Quit whining," he rolled his eyes, getting to first position again. I hated Nicholas Jerry Gray.

But then in the same way, I loved him...

**aw(: lol. well, I think I have most of this all planned out. There's like, two little things but other than that it's almost done. :D five more chapters maybe? Seven. Lol, I'm honestly not sure. Watch there be like, ten(: well, next chapter you'll never guess what happens! Niley talks. Like, an actual good talk. :D Lol, took long enough, right? but, yup. true story. haha, so if you want that I would appreciate if you reviewed (:**

**& Since when was Taylor becoming so big she sold out so fast? I mean, she's country & everyone here HATES country. Yet, she sold out everywhere. Plus, weren't there all those obsessive Jonas fans that hated her because of Joe? I mean, c'mon, I want to go to her show so bad! Tickets here still haven't gone on sale, though, so i have some time :D  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Within ten minutes after hair and makeup Nick and I were up practicing for the final scene in our scripts. We had already decided to shoot the scene today. It was Final Jam. The parents were all visiting, meeting one another, while "Nate" and I walked along the shore of the lake again.

"This is it, I guess," I sighed. "After this it's over."

"Yeah... But, it's not like we're over, right? I mean, we'll call and text each other everyday."

"Nate, you should know from your previous relationships that they never work out long distance," I told him dejectedly. For once, there was actually meaning behind each word I spoke out of the script.

He stopped us, brushing my cheek. "We'll make it work, Daphne. I promise."

"Promises don't mean anything... They're always broken."

"Not mine."

"You won't mean to, but they'll slowly become unimportant," I told him, looking into the brown eyes. He held my stare perfectly. "I can't do this, Nate. My mom won't be able to drive me to Northern California every few months just so I can see my boyfriend. And I can't handle a long distance relationship. We're both too immature. Let's erase the last two weeks, and be best friend's."

"You want to pretend that our relationship didn't exist?" he asked amazed.

I shook my head. "I want to keep my best friend."

"My mom and dad did this and it worked out fine," he protested.

I looked at the ground. "Yeah, so did mine, and look how that ended up?"

He nodded, trying to understand where I was coming from. In the end he didn't - he never would. "Hey, Daph?"

"Hmm?"

"Whatever happened to your dad?"

My fluttered. I had completely forgotten that this conversation was in the scene. I glanced backstage to Demi and Joe. By the looks on their faces they had too. I recited the lines that I struggled to memorize. Only when I opened my mouth they wouldn't come up. I tried again.

The lines that came next disappeared as I stuttered, freezing up. The director huffed. "Cut!"

"Miley!" he groaned. "Why can't you get anything done?!"

"I can!"

"Hardly."

"Guys, just take five again," the director called taking a bottle of his famous Aspirin out of his side-pocket. He went over to get a water bottle.

"Well that gets me distracted!"

"How?! We're talking about fatherless kids and that gets you distracted?" he screamed at me. Demi, Joe, and Dallas were all ready to interrupt our fight, but I knew that they wanted us to deal with it ourselves. They wanted us to magically make up. It would never happen.

"Yeah, it does!"

"Why?! Little spoiled Miley feels fatherless because she hasn't seen him in three weeks?"

I glared at him. "You have no idea."

He took my eyes filling to the brim with tears as a good sign. "He probably doesn't want to see you, anyways! Why do you think he hasn't visited?"

"Don't say that, Nicholas."

"Why not? You know it's true. He probably _hates _you."

"Stop it!" I screeched, trying to block out the words.

"He's embarrassed by you. To even call you his daughter."

"Nicholas," my jaw tightened. "Stop it."

"Why?" Nick taunted. "You know it's true! Why, Miley? I would be embarrassed too after all that happened last year. The pictures... The interviews.... Your Depression-"

"HE LEFT US!" I screamed at him, tears began to cascade down my face. I tried to sustain them for just a couple more minutes, but then he continued, and the world all crashed at once.

"With you in the family I don't wonder why!" he yelled back at me. All at once a gasp was heard, and he realized what he had said.

"Miley-"

"I've never REALLY hated you before. Now they need a new word for what I feel. Because it's so much more than hatred," I told him, getting ready to sob. I ran to my dressing room quickly, already taking out my cell phone to call Logan. I was about to finally crack.

-xox-

I sat in the hallway sobbing. I couldn't do it in my room, because Noah was already asleep and Brandi was on her laptop. The last thing I needed to give her was another problem. She already had to be the rock, because we all knew my mom couldn't do it.

My knees touched my chest. I didn't like the feeling of helplessness. It made me feel weak. Too weak. I rested my cheek on the bony knee in front of me, rejection flowing through my veins quicker than alcohol could ever take effect. I thought of Nick almost two years ago. How strong we were then the way we turned out. They way _he _turned out. Then, they drifted to my father. If I could even call him that anymore. He left me alone in Hollywood - the most dangerous place.

The elevator doors opened, but I knew exactly who it was. There were only three people that came in at ten o'clock each night. That's why I didn't bother looking. The door closed the same time two muscular arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"I don't know who I'm supposed to be anymore, Joey," I turned towards him, crawling into his lap.

He hugged me. "I know. But you'll figure it out."

I nodded, letting him try to calm me down for awhile. "No offense, but can you just leave me alone. I need time to think about everything."

He let go. "Sure thing," standing up he stopped at his door. "Never listen to my brother, Mi. He's an idiot."

"Yeah," I forced a laugh that was pathetic. "I know."

The door shut leaving me with the silence again. I tried, I wanted to scream. I tried my best to stay strong, I told God. I don't mean to be this weak. I want to hold a smile. I want-

"Miley?"

I knew that voice. I didn't want him here especially – I would rather anyone **but **him. His velvet voice made me irritated alone.

My voice was filled with poison. "Go away."

"Miley..." he sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I didn't hesitate to throw them off of me and stand up. He shot up as well. "I'm sorry."

"Sure. How many times can you say that word without meaning it?"

His breath quivered, but the voice held strong. "I know I don't always prove that I am, and I know that I'm a jerk, but really... I'm truly sorry."

"What does sorry mean to you, Nicholas, because I don't even think you know!"

"It means," he paused to think. Across the hall I met him in the eyes. The dark brown blazed with such a force of passion that I wanted to crawl back to him, hug him, fuss over him... then there was another part that was happy he couldn't have what he wanted. "It means that no matter what you'll _try _not to do it again, even though you know it might not work. That you wish you could rewind time. You wish you could fix whatever happened. It means that, you regret whatever you did-"

"And what did you do to me?"

His eyes flickered with another emotion. Regret. "So many things," he whispered. "Most importantly, I was an asshole to you, Miley. Especially today. I was a heartless bastard, and I... I broke you," his voice cracked.

"You didn't break me. You _destroyed _me! How could you do all that?! The interviews, making your family **leave** me when I needed your brothers the most! I don't get it!"

"I was scared," he whimpered.

He hit my boiling point. I knew that I was overreacting, and going bipolar, but I didn't care. "Why? Explain, Nicholas! Stop playing these stupid little short answer games! I need you to explain!"

His eyes averted mine for a split second before he looked back. There were tears. I wasn't sure if they were from hurting me, or knowing what he was about to do. I knew that I couldn't wipe them away. That there was still something that was blazing inside telling me to punch him. I never would, however, because there was a massive forest fire that loved him.

He closed his eyes taking a step toward me, and we both sat down automatically.

"I never gave you an explanation for a lot of things," he tensed looking away. "Starting with why I made my family leave you behind."

He's never done this before. The way he tightened his jaw in nervousness was a sign of that. He wasn't used to being mushy, and apologizing, because he never had to do it. There was never a time that he had to give an in depth personal explanations, and he was afraid.

"I didn't want to-"

"Then why did you?" I snapped. My breathing didn't heavy, or slow down, but stopped all together.

"At the time I felt like I had to," he stared to the end of the hall. "You were my ex-girlfriend. I loved you, and I was afraid if I was friends with you... I would never fall out of love with you. Do you know how hard that would be? Waking up everyday, seeing you, wanting you, yet knowing that I could never have you. I couldn't do it," he gulped. "I couldn't be your friend, because I was afraid of the feelings that I would feel. We tried being just friends. Do you remember what happened?"

"We were dating six hours later," I recalled.

"I couldn't risk that. I hurt you, you hurt me, we hurt each other... I couldn't do that," he took a sharp intake of air. "You're stronger than I am – you could. I would only fall back in love with you though, Miley."

Biting my lip my entire body trembled. Everything that associated me and this family was so complicated it made me sick. "Why did it matter whether you were in love?"

"Because I wasn't strong enough to watch you move on to someone else. Which I knew you would at some point. That was what Justin did," he met my eyes. His tears reflected mine.

"But your whole family, Nicholas?" I squinted at him crestfallen, pleading the tears not to fall. "It was enough losing you, but your brothers too?"

"The only explanation I have is I was scared," he told me. "You're a smart girl. I think you can figure out my fears."

For a moment I wanted him to kiss me, kill me, hate me, love me, anything but show he was feeling okay about me. I stayed silent, letting him continue.

"When I was in interviews, I usually didn't talk about you-"

"Why not, though?"

"I'm getting there," he told me, intertwining his own hands and resting his head on them. "I knew that if I ever talked about you badly, I would regret it, sure... but I also knew that if I ever talked about in a positive way I would never be able to stop myself from saying too much about you. How amazing you are – we were.

"Then, I'm especially sorry about this entire summer. Every word I said to you was horribly cruel, and you didn't deserve them at all. They aren't true. You aren't a slut, or a whore, or any of it. I'm just a jerk."

"I needed all of you so much back then," I sniffed.

"I know," he whispered. "And we're all sorry for not being there, but I want to be here for you now, Miley! I can't if you keep pushing me away, though."

I nodded. "I'm sorry too."

"Why would you be sorry?"

My blue eyes searched his for sarcasm. There was only curiosity filling the brown orbs. "For everything that happened last year. 7 Things, the Seventeen Magazine interview, YouTube videos that you know were implied for you to watch, making you sound bad... the pictures."

"I think I deserved worse than that."

"No," I disagreed. "You didn't. Maybe now you do, but back then you didn't deserve any of the crap I threw at you."

"We'll always disagree with that," he brushed through my hair. "Where do we stand?"

This was the big decision. I'd been waiting for it to come along, and I planned out my entire speech on how sorry I was but this time a simple apology wouldn't save a friendship. Somehow, I found myself shrugging. "I could really use a friend right about now."

"I could do that," he smiled with charm at me. My heart fluttered. I knew that whatever hate I had held for him had disappeared once again, and once again I knew I loved him with all my heart.

He tried to wrap his arms around me again, and pulled me into his lap. Gently he started to sway us with his hand making circles on my back. I rested my head on the crook of his neck. He always knew how to calm me down better than anyone else ever could.

"Now that that's over with," he continued with the most compassion I'd ever heard from him. "Are you okay?"

I wiped my already dry eyes, and only shook my head yes, not trusting my voice.

"No you aren't," he began to switch from circling my back to stroking my hair. "You're hair is so short," he whispered.

"I'm fine, Nick."

"I know that we haven't talked in awhile, but I still know when you're lying.... although most of the time you don't make it this obvious."

"How about I tell you tomorrow? It's a long story, I'm tired, and tomorrow we have all day to talk about it since it's Saturday."

His curls bounced as he approved, standing up and helping me up. "Okay." We both stood there awkwardly before he held out his hand to me.

I smirked. "I don't do handshakes, I do hugs."

* * *

**i feel like this was bad ;l lol. I didn't really tell you guys much about this chapter, but now you know :D haha. YAY. they're friends... sorta. Lol. Next chapter they talk some more... Selena & Taylor visit next chapter, too! Fun stuff, I guess. I am honored to announce Niley is coming VERY soon. haha, so, how do you guys feel about this chapter? Good, bad, okay? Review?(:**

**ps, I totally gave you this chapter early ;p Saturdays are usually when I update.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The sun shone through the curtain in the morning. I was alone in my room, everyone else scattered out. My feet hit the carpet as I automatically walked to the kitchen. There was a note;

_Sleeping. Didn't wanna wake you. Everyone is down by the pool if you need us. Love, Mom._

I decided to take a quick shower before going downstairs with them. The water hit my skin. I watched it come down from the faucet, wondering if each water droplet had a family. When I cried about my broken family... Did I break another family with all my shedding tears? Was I making lives unintentionally miserable by separating them?

After I got dressed I ran a brush through my short hair humming an Avril Lavigne song. I grabbed the eyeliner out of my make-up bag, quickly brushing a line across. Once I was content with my appearance I stepped out of the door in my flipflops ready to walk down to the pool. I knew that I wouldn't be swimming, so I didn't bother to put on my bikini underneath.

The lobby was somewhat busy, but everyone was too caught up in their own thing to notice the people around them. Walking into the pool I was noticed by everyone. The door creaked open with each inch, making everyone to turn to face me. Frankie smiled, waving me over.

"You promise not to splash me?" he nodded enthusiastically. "Don't splash me, or I'll be mad."

I cautiously walked over to him. "Hi!"

"Hello, Frankie," I giggled. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hi."

"Well, hello and good morning," I ruffled his soaking wet hair, got up, and walked away from him over to the parents, and older kids. "Hello."

"You're probably the only person who wouldn't get splashed going that close to Frankie in the pool," Demi told me.

I shrugged. It was normal for me to be listened to."What's up?"

"Nothing really, you?"

A chorus of 'nothing' went around. Nick locked eyes with me, sending out the code we always used to use for 'Let's go somewhere alone'. Images of the conversation we had last night flashed through my mind, and I couldn't say that I was surprised. There was a promised conversation. I did tell him that I would talk to him about what was wrong.

My feet led me to my mom, my arms wrapping themselves around her.

"Morning, Mommy," I kissed her forehead. "Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Gray."

They all smiled at me, greeting me back. Brandi waved from her place in the hot tub, and I waved back to her. I glanced back at Nick. He was staring at me from his place on the chair with the rest of the group talking amongst each other. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my shorts to walk over there.

"Ready to go?" he nodded, staying silent. There were eyes on us. Both of us felt the stares of everyone in the pool, hot tub, and deck piercing our backs. He gave me an awkward hug when we got out of the pool area.

"I missed these hugs," I mumbled to his cologne. My face got hotter as I realized what I'd said.

"Me too," he didn't let go. I knew that Demi was still watching, I didn't care.

"Where we goin'?"

"I don't know yet," he looked around. "You wanna just take a walk around the pond or something?"

"Sounds good," I pulled away from him hesitantly. We started to walk down the path, a good amount of space in between us. We didn't know how good of friends we were, and I knew in this split second that it was true; It was much easier to turn a friendship into a relationship than a relationship into a friendship.

"Are you okay?" he kept looking ahead.

My shoulders rose then fell. "I dunno. I think I will be eventually. How about you?"

"What's wrong, MiMi?"

I grinned from the nickname. It held more good memories in itself. "I'm just afraid..."

"You ain't afraid of nuttin'!" he mocked in a little voice.

"Hush up," I smirked. "I'm pretty scared of this."

"What's there to be scared about?"

"What isn't there to be scared about? What's gonna happen to my family? I mean, my dad left, my mom doesn't have a job, and they won't accept my money..."

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I dunno, Miley. But, it isn't you're thing to worry about. Both your parents have plenty of money, and right now the company is paying for everything. There isn't anything to be afraid of."

"Life is something to be afraid of."

He took a step closer to me from across the sidewalk. "Yeah. I know. You're life is at a down point right now. Look on the bright side, though... It _has _to get better."

"I want to believe that," I quivered biting my bottom lip. It was hard from the times that I had bit it too hard before, refusing me the taste of blood. Nick rushed me over sitting down on the grass right as tears were about to fall. "This is gonna sound bad, but can I please just vent to you? You don't even have to say anything, just listen to me talk? Let me tell you how I feel, and my story of everything that happened this past month?"

He started to gently rub my back. "I think that's a great idea, Mi."

"Thanks," I hugged him. "Well, how do I start venting?"

"Miley, you're so bitchy all the time now! You're always crying, and-"

It was obvious he was acting, but it got me worked up. "How do you expect me to act? I mean, my dad just left, and I don't even know why. My mom and him had something special! I never doubted that they were in love with each other. So, now she's all depressed, then she expects Brandi to be a role model for us while Brandi's crying, so then at home I have to be strong for Noah and Brazz, and I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do! I'm friggin' sixteen! I'm not ready to be the rock of happiness.

"Then my mom now needs a job... how are we supposed to live? I know that Disney is paying now, but what about two months from now?! What about then? I don't mind helping out by paying, or whatever!

"Plus, most of my stupid friends keep asking 'Miley, are you okay?' I'm trying to forget! I can't do that if all I keep doing is getting constant reminders of how nobody would ever want to live my pathetic crappy fatherless life. I want to be treated normal especially now. I at least want to be able to have the chance to act like everything's perfect! If I'm too depressed I'll talk to them about it myself! I don't need them to ask. Then whenever I think that I feel like a total asshole, because they're only trying to help, but still it hurts to keep thinking about it.

"I just feel like this huge popstar diva!" I scream. He grabbed onto me tightly, starting to stroke my hair, and swaying us back and forth again.

"Shhh," he soothed. "You aren't a diva. I would feel the same way." At that moment I wanted him to continue how he usually would calling me babygirl, or whispering 'I love you' in my ear. He didn't.

"I want to wake up from this fucking nightmare."

"I know, I know."

"I feel like this is all my fault."

Darkness swept across his beautiful face. "Why?"

"I knew about Dominique, Nicky," I whispered. "I knew, but I didn't tell my mom, or Brandi, or anyone!"

"It's okay."

"NO IT ISN'T!" I yelled at him, pushing myself away. "You should hate me!" I shot up. "You should yell at me asking how I could do that to my family! It wasn't okay! I _knew,_ Nick! I knew that he was cheating on her, but didn't tell because he said he'd stop. This IS my fault!"

"Miley," he stood up wrapping his arms around me. I didn't fight back, or throw a fit, yet I didn't hug him either. I stood there numb letting him hold and rock me. _"When I'm stuck in a day, that's gray, and lonely,_" he whisper-sang into my ear. "_I just stick up my chin, and grin, and say... The sun'll come out tomorrow... So ya __**gotta** hang on till tomorrow..._"

I grabbed onto him, sobbing into his chest. "Nicky?" He moaned into my ear. "Now that you're here... you can't leave me again."

He nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it."

-xox-

We sat in silence for a half hour getting joy from staring at each other. We knew what the other was trying to say already. Just Dance by Lady Gaga interrupted our silent conversation when it blasted from my purse. I quickly dug my cell phone out of the small pocket in my jeans.

**_Taylor._**

It wasn't an option to ignore the call.

"Sorry, hold on," I muttered. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey, Girl!" Selena dragged out excited.

I bit my jaw. "Hi, guys."

"Ready for some Miley-Taylor-Selena time?"

My teeth crashed together. I covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "What's the date?"

"June twenty-seventh," Nick answered without hesitation. _Crap._

"Um, yeah.... What time does your flight land, again?"

Selena laughed. "You're out of it today! It's landed already. We're gonna be at the hotel in an hour or two."

"Good to know..." I trailed off. The truth was I had forgotten all about them with everything that's been going on. "Well, I'll see you both soon then. Right now I gotta go. Kay?"

"Bye, Miley! Love you!"

"Love you!"

"Love you both, too," I gave a small smile, turning to Nick. "So where were we?"

He chuckled. "Nowhere."

I tried to laugh along, but something was stuck in my throat. There were three things wrong. The obvious; my dad was out of my life. Second; I was much too doubtful for my liking. Then third; Taylor and Selena are coming over right when Nick and I are friends, along with me and Joe, and there's sure to be nothing except drama.

-xox-

An hour later I was up in my room waiting to get called out for something pointless. Only I had to brainstorm what the hell I was going to do. Was it possible for Nick and I to talk with Selena? They don't talk at all. Then Joe and Taylor are another story. Their friendship is down lower than the bottom of the ocean.

Demi knocked on my door. "Miley," she called.

"What?"

"Time to come out of your cave."** (My mom tells me this all the time. Apparently it isn't healthy to write this much!)**

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you're best friend will beat down your freaking door," Taylor's voice came from behind. I laughed getting off of my bed. The three of them stood there waiting. "Hey."

"Hey, guys. Hold on, I'll be right out."

I paced back to the table to grab the Blackberry before walking down the halls with them. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Demi teased pressing the elevator button.

"I'm starting to plan out my new album," Taylor smiled nudging me. It was a tradition that the two of us pulled an all nighter one night to help her plan the CD, then eating random junk food with movies.

"The next season of Wizards is starting soon... then Mitch and I are going out, but you knew that."

"Gag me," I muttered. "Are you two public yet?" I asked Selena.

"No... but there's a kissing picture of us leaked."

"EW!" I squealed pressing my eyes shut.

"Miley, I wouldn't talk. I heard some pretty juicy gossip myself from your sister," Taylor tried to hold back laughter. "How's Nick doing?"

My jaw dropped, heart stopped. There were the thoughts of wondering how she had found out about Nick and I, but I was more concerned on talking about it with Selena here. We had finally patched things up three months ago, and this wouldn't help us.

I laughed it off, "I dunno, how is he, Tay?"

"Brandi told me, Mi," she singsonged. "How is he?"

"He's good," I whispered. "I don't really know."

"What were you doing with him?" Selena spoke up. Her voice was harsh and strained, but I knew she didn't mean it. She learned to build the same wall that I did and not show any emotion. She didn't mean to break it.

I looked down tracing the small patterns of the carpet. "He said some things and I was, um, overwhelmed last night, and he soothed me until I was okay. Then he asked what was wrong, and how he wanted to help and well... It all fell into place."

"Excuse me," Selena said walking out of Taylor's room. "I gotta go real quick."

I watched her dark hair bounce off her back, and knew where she was going. Taylor's eyes met mine. "I tried to keep it vague," I whispered.

"I know, she just wishes the same wish you do."

"What's that?"

"That Nick Gray was in love with her."

The laugh that erupted from my mouth was loud and raspy. "I do _not _wish he was in love with me."

"Whatever."

I sighed. We both knew that Selena would be gone for hours. That she had ran off to Demi's to talk it through with her. "It really sucks knowing that two of the people you consider your best friends are talking smack about you to their _only _best friend."

"Hey," Taylor put her hands on my shoulders. "You're my best friend. Forever and Always," she grinned.

"You're mine too," I laughed. "I mean, there can be a Delena _and_ Maylor in Hollywood, right? It can be like a best friend war. New thing."

"Fo sho girlfran!" she gave me a hug. "So what really went down with you and Nick?"

I closed my eyes for a second not knowing where to start. Then, I spoke rapidly not wanting to forget any of the playback that was going on in my mind. When I opened my eyes she was smiling at me, her curly blond hair framing her face.

"What?"

She chuckled. "You really are in love with him, Miles."

It was a only a statement. Still it terrified me to full extent. I would never fall in love, I promised myself. Somehow, we both knew it was true though. Whether or not I denied it didn't matter. He had me at hello, made me cry at goodbye, and fixed me at 'I'm sorry'.

**Okay, just re-read last chapter... wow it sucked. you guys were really nice in the reviews though! so thanks :D Dude, I don't feel bad for Selena anymore. Remember how we were all mad at Nick for moving onto Selena so quickly? Well, where did Taylor come from? It's been what, four months. & before she was acting as if she was in love with Nick.**

**ANYWAYS, do your thighs jiggle? Lol, if you are a twitter-stalker like me you'll get it (; **

**Review?(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
**

It was twelve in the morning, yet me and Nick sat on the edge of the pool letting the cold water touch our bare legs. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder as I was getting drowsy. My head gently rested against his chest, glad to have Selena and Taylor upstairs in bed so we could do this.

"What's been happening with you?" he asked me.

"Nothing really," I gave the standard reply that everyone expected by now.

"Mi, you have a year to catch me up on. Nothing has happened – at all?"

"Some stuff. I mean, the Hannah Montana movie, a few boyfriends, cried a little, laughed a little, and now you're caught up," I smiled. "How about you?"

"Let's back this up a little. Who are these boyfriends?"

"Well, _Ryan_," I teased. "There's the two obvious ones, Justin, then Logan. I consider them seriousish. Then there's Lucas – the one in my movie, and Cody."

"Did they treat you right?"

"No dip, Gray. Now if you don't mind answering – what about you?"

"What if I do mind answering?" he quizzed. I playfully slapped him. "Ow! Um, okay. Well, I only had one girlfriend – Selena, obviously. Then some JONAS stuff, a couple tours here and there, the usual deal."

I nodded, letting out a yawn. "Tired?"

"No," I objected. "I like it down here."

"Oh, so you're tired?"

"No."

He shook his head, pulling me up. "C'mon. Time to go. I'll see you later today, okay?"

"Sure," I mumbled still counting on him for support. I knew I shouldn't have stayed down here later than midnight. I never did listen to myself.

"Are you happy that Taylor and Selena are here?" his tone was polite, but his eyes died as he said the two names. I knew that the three of them didn't get along. Nick had to side with Joe during Taylor's breakup - he was his brother, after all - and Selena he knew hated him as well.

"Very. I missed them both so much. Especially Taylor," I bit my bottom lip.

We reached the long hallway and walked to the two doors. "See you tomorrow," I promised. He hugged me tightly as if we'd been doing it for years instead of hours. I put the passkey into the door, opening it watching Nick do the same. We both walked in together, silently shutting the door.

"How was it?" Brandi whispered.

"Good," I decided not to ask her how she knew where I was or who I was with. It was only important she cared. "I'm glad to have my friends back."

"Especially Nick?"

"Especially Nick," I giggled. "He's exactly how he used to be," I couldn't help a goofy grin from appearing. "I missed him."

"You have him now," she gave a soft smile.

"I'm gonna keep him, Brandi."

-xox-

"Scene twelve. Demi and Joe, you're up first again," he called them. Selena stopped talking to Demi switching to Taylor. I had known that she was trying to avoid talking to me. Nick was looking at me. I smiled, going over to him.

"'Ello, old mate," I wore an australian accent.

He played along. "'Ello, what are you doing this fine day?"

"Getting ditched," I glanced at Selena and my supposed 'best friend.' "And you?"

"Finding someone to talk to."

"If you don't ditch me you can talk to me," I offered.

He chuckled softly. "Deal."

"I knew you would agree," I grinned cheekily. "I know you so well even after all the time we were apart, don't you think?"

"For the record, anyone should know that. Second, sure, I'll agree... but I know you better."

I snorted. "You willing to bet on that?"

"I am."

"Hold on, let me see how much I got to bet on," I started to fish my wallet out of the large Gucci bag.

He put his hand on my arm, "Hold up, America's Richest Teen. No need to brag about your wealthiness," he teased grabbing his own out of his back pocket. "Okay, I have eighty bucks."

"Make it ninety and it's a bet," I haggled. He looked at me skeptically before agreeing. "Now what are we gonna do..."

"We have to have a contest type thing."

I smiled at him. "I have an idea. Okay, so, we'll each make a test about ourselves, then the other one has to answer them. Sound good?"

"Great," he smiled. "Ten questions?"

"Deal. How hard do you want them?"

"Hard as it gets," he gave a competitive glare. "So hard that Google doesn't even know."

Still I could stare into his eyes all day. The brown mixing with the billion of other colors. I gave him a piece of paper and we sat down in my dressing room, both of us starting. "You'll never get any of these," I muttered, writing down the first one. We were interrupted to shoot, but got right back to our questions after.

-xox-

I hesitated writing the last question down, but figured that it'd be the hardest out of them all. He looked at me from across the hotel room we were now in, waiting. Selena, Demi, Taylor, and Kevin all sat on the bed a fair distance from us both. I smiled at him daringly, holding up the paper. His charming grin leaked through, standing up. In the middle we met.

Seriously we shook hands, nodding, then walked back to our seat. I looked down at his test.

**Where's my favorite place on Earth?**

I thought for a minute, _New Jersey? I don't know, what kind of question is that?!_

**What time is the ideal bedtime for me?**

_(do I care? I like keeping you up, anyways!) hm... ill guess 11 knowing you._

**My favorite scent?**

_Are you gay?! As in your favorite scent candle or something? I dont even want to guess. let's hope you dont have one..._

**Who's the person who's inspired me most in my life?**

_Easy. Elvis Costello._

**Why can't I trust Joe?**

_Two words; he's Joe. He'll tell everyone on accident._

**One thing I cant live w/o?**

_your iPod._

**Favorite birthday i've had so far?**

_15th._

**First thing I notice in a girl's personality?**

_If they smile and are bubbly._

**Biggest insecurity?**

_You're hair and how it "flows" (which brings us back to the whole gay thing)_

**Pet peeve?**

_When people are too nosy. _

_ ....this test was easy at the end._

I obnoxiously coughed, fidgeting loudly. Nick glared at me from his table. He tapped his pencil, looking back down. He didn't know the answers to put. I knew I had won. Hesitantly he scribbled down the last two answers, standing up. The others were curious by now, wondering what we were doing. Quickly we swapped.

His handwriting was the same angelic scribbles I remembered.

**What's the one thing I miss most?**

_knowing you – the past. _Correct...

** What kind of pillows do I like (soft or hard)?**

_Hard._

** What's my favorite meat?**

_Is this the idiots test? You're a vegetarian, Miley. _That deserved a laugh. He looked up giving a sly wink.

** Favorite song?**

_changes with your mood._

** Which meal do I like most (breakfast, snacks, etc.)?**

_breakfast._

** Song I like best that I've ever published?**

_same answer as your favorite song...._

** If I had one wish what would I wish for?**

_a chance to start over. (I'm sure Google knew that one.)  
_

** Who was my first kiss?**

_Me. _I smiled, tasting his lips on mine once again.

** Do I like hugs, kisses, cuddling, or sex most?**

_hugs(:_

** Who was my favorite relationship with?**

_... i dunno. this is an awkward question considering the circumstances. I guess Logan? _

Go figure that'd be the one he got wrong. I marked it. How could he not know his own name? Standing over his shoulder while he graded mine I was surprised. There was a 'X' over the first question; _Where's my favorite place on Earth?_ I had no idea what to put if I thought about it. There had to be billions of places to go and there was only one correct answer.

"Guess we get to keep our money," he grinned.

"I guess so."

"What _are_ you guys doing?" Demi looked at us.

I giggled. "Just some friendly competition. Right, _Nicky_?"

"Sure, Mi. Sure... wanna go get smoothies?" he asked right after. I gladly accepted, but was confused. Was this just a thing with two friends hanging out, or did he consider this a date? Either way, I couldn't wait. There was nothing to convince me that I wasn't in love, yet again.

**boring chapter. The reviews have gone down a lot. i dunno, maybe it's just exams... well, review i guess? Next chapter something big happens between Miley & Nick. Well, sorta Taylor & Joe? It depends how big you guys consider big. Lol. Reviews would be nice...**

**(:  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Special thanks to SarahElizabethxx for reviewing & telling me how i posted the wrong chapter. I feel stupid now. Well here's the REAL chapter 20.**

We were laying on Nick's bed cuddling up close to each other. His heart went up and down slowly while his hand rhythmically moved across my back. My head rested gently on his chest, and I knew that this could be my heaven. I didn't need to die to go there.

"Miley," he spoke after a couple minutes. "Where do we stand?"

"Best friends," I said nonchalantly. "I thought we accomplished that a long time ago."

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure that's all," he spoke slowly. "I love you, Miley."

"I love you too," I smiled up at him.

"No, Miley. I'm in love with you."

"No you aren't," I spoke in certainty. He couldn't be. It wasn't possible, and I wouldn't let him. He loved some other girl, I didn't know who or care, but he had moved on from me. Or at least that what I kept trying to tell myself. "You think you are. You aren't really."

"I know you love me, and... I love you," he told me stroking my cheeks. It took all I had not to push him away. I had led him on, I realized. He must think I love him now, because I let him get that picture. "I love you," he whispered.

"Nick, no!" I screamed sobbing. "Leave! I know that you love me. Don't. You tried to once and everything got screwed up."

"Miley, I love you... I'm not letting you go again," he soothed.

"Don't say that! Don't love me!" he looked at me confused. "There's plenty of other girls who could love you way more than me."

I couldn't do this again. He cocked his head. "How can you say that, Miley? I love you-"

It was too much for me to handle. Tears strolled down my face rapidly, and I had no idea what to do. "But I-I don't love you anymore, Nick."

And in that moment, his eyes showed how fast he broke as he walked away from me about to cry. My own eyes welled up with tears and right after I said the words I had realized I said the wrong thing. I did love him, I promised myself. Still I didn't want to go out with him – I didn't even regret telling the biggest lie of my life.

He slouched walking out as if everything he had dreamed of was pulled out of him. I was the monster that broke his heart, and mine. I was the one responsible for ruining our lives. Now this misery was all my fault and if I wanted it fixed, I would have to fix it.

It took all the strength in me not to crouch down on my knees and sob. Instead I ran up the stairs, not even able to wait for the elevator of the hotel. I ran six flights before exiting, and sprinting to 674. My fists pounded the door as I sobbed, knowing what had just happened could have been the worst mistake I've made in my life.

When Taylor swung the door open to let me in I almost punched her square in the face. Catching myself beforehand, however I simply hugged her sobbing into the crook of her neck. She was confused, but eventually her hand started to rub small circles on my back gently trying to calm me down.

"What's wrong, Miles?" her voice was pure sympathetic which only made me cry harder.

"A-Are you busy?"

"No," she pulled me inside, sitting us both on the couch. Her arms wrapped around me and she started to press her thumb up and down against my arm gently to try and calm me down. When I calmed down she decided it was safe to see what was wrong. "Honey, what happened?"

"God, Taylor. I'm such an idiot."

"Oh boy, what'd you do this time?"

"I ruined it! He asked me out, and I totally ruined it!" I sighed.

"Woah, back it up. Who asked you out, and why did you ruin it?"

I looked at her, my bottom lip quivering. It was moments before tears cascaded down my face again. After a bit I managed to get the entire story to her between outbreaks.

Taylor looked at me dejectedly. The disappointment her eyes held was palpable, and guilt ran all throughout my body. She brushed a stray hair out of my eye, stopping it from sticking to my wet face.

"Why would you do that, Miley? To both of you."

I cried even harder, leaning against her. "I-I don't know, Taylor! Okay?"

"I'm not buying that crap, why did you break his heart with a lie? Because I know your in love with him. Demi, Selena, Kevin, Joe, Logan, even your parents know that your in love with him, and you lied and not only broke his heart, but you may have just ruined the friendship you wanted for so long," she lectured. "I want. To know. Why."

"I don't want to hurt Selena. She loves him too," I squeaked.

"Selena?" she gasped. "Selena? You have got to be kidding me, Se-"

"Yeah, Selena. You know, his _ex_," I told her. I was getting annoyed. I knew that I was wrong already, she didn't need to remind me. In fact, Selena didn't even have a crush on him anymore. He was only her ex. That would be the thing to hurt her, make her feel betrayed, and create awkwardness.

"That's the point, Miley! **_Ex_**. Nothing more. Nick didn't want her, he wanted you – and I know that sounds incredibly mean, but it's also incredibly true."

I leaned against her shoulder. "I know."

"So what's the problem?! Go say yes!"

"I can't."

"Why, Miley?" Taylor asked exasperated. "Why not?"

I shrugged. "I guess I don't wanna get hurt again," I wiped the tears. It was no use, they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"Now I'm caught up," she grinned victoriously before averting her attention back to me. My face felt hot, and I was sure it would be red and blotchy. "Miley, honey, you're always going to get hurt," she talked like it was simple. "If you love someone, you're going to need to trust them with all your heart, allow them to break the trust, and allow them to try and fix it. Nick was trying to fix yours. It's your turn to fix his now, though, because I think you just broke it."

"What if he asks me out again?" I trembled.

"You say yeah, and don't worry about Selena," she playfully shoved me. "Go get your man, girl."

"Okay," I stood up to walk. "I will."

"Good! Now go!"

"You know, you really are my best friend, Tay, right?"

"You're mine too, Miles. Now go!"

The door shut with a thud, then opened again when I walked back in. She looked up obviously confused at why I hadn't gone. "C'mon, you're gonna fix things with Joe."

She almost choked on her water, wide eyes. "This isn't my situation. This is about you and Nick."

"Yup, and now it's about you and Joey," I grabbed her wrist pulling her up. "If I'm going down I'm taking you down with me, bub."

"Miley, I really _can't _do this!" she started trying to twist her way out, but I held onto her arm with all the strength I had.

"Well you're about to."

"If this turns out wrong I will never talk to you again," she threatened, trying to find at least one way out.

"What do I get if it turns out right?"

"To hear my voice," she muttered, not wanting to fix her own problem.

Either way, I couldn't help but think that two hearts were getting mended tonight as we strutted to the elevator. My grip on Taylor stayed tight, because I knew that if I loosened it even the slightest she'd make a run for it. Kevin answered the door, and didn't hide that he was surprised to see the two of us. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Kev. I need Nick, she needs Joe," I pointed to the blond.

"Joe!" he called. The middle Gray came out, looking back and forth. "But Miley, I don't think it's a good idea to see Nick."

"Kev, please," I whispered, pushing Taylor past. She looked to Joe giving a small smile.

"We need to talk," she sighed, looking back at me for reassurance. Or to see if she could leave. I gave her a weak smile, telling her that she had to talk to him. They went out onto the balcony.

"Miley-"

"I'm here to apologize. And fix things, okay?"

Kevin sighed glancing at the room that Nick was obviously in. I brushed past him granting myself entry.

"Miley," he stopped me before I was about to go in. I turned to him breathless for one of the first times. I hadn't told anyone my true feelings for awhile. "You finally brought back the old Nick the past few weeks. I want him to stay here, got it?"

I winked, opening the white door of what used to be my room.

"I told you to go away, Kev. Joe, I told you to butt out. So just-"

"It's me," I blurted.

Those two words stopped him from saying anything else. There was only silence in the room, and we both didn't know where to start. There was one thing I did know; He wouldn't say anything until I did.

"Nicky," I whispered.

"You led me on," he accused, still not facing me.

"No-"

"After I thought you really cared about me like that..."

"Ni-"

"Finally I thought I found the one. I thought somebody loved me for me."

"I d-"

"I guess I was wrong. Beca-"

"Nick!" I yelled through tears. They were falling and fast. That whipped his body around fast. His face was blotched red, and puffy. His eyes looked dead. It killed me to see the pain that I caused in his eyes. "I came to apologize."

"For what?"

I hesitated. "Lying."

"About?"

"Earlier... When you said you loved me. I said I didn't love you. And I lied... And it was wrong, because I do love you, and I do want you... and I do need you," I wiped away the tears that were on my cheek.

"Why'd you say you didn't then?" he asked, scooting over on the bed so that I could sit next to him.

"I was scared. Real, real scared," I admitted, laughing airily. "Pretty dumb reason, huh?"

"What were you scared of? Did... Did I do something?" he gazed down at me, stroking my hair. I leaned into his chest to shake my head.

"You did nothing."

"Why were you scared then?"

"I was scared of Selena, and what she would think. If it might ruin our friendship... I was worried of what I had felt when I was with you," I dug deeper into him. "I was worried about getting my heart broken."

"We're not even together and you're already thinking of us breaking up?" he chuckled preceding to realizing how serious I was. "MiMi, I can't promise you things I don't know, but I can promise you that the past three years you're the only one I've been in love with."

"I love you, too, Nicky," I mumbled. "I really screwed this up, huh?"

"Eh... Hypothetically speaking, what if there was this guy, and he wanted to ask you out again – hypothetically, of course."

"Well, hypothetically speaking, it would depend... If this guy was hypothetically speaking to me right now then I would have to hypothetically say yes."

"In that case, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I bit my lip, trying to hold back a smile. "Is that hypothetical?"

"Absolutely not," he shook his head.

I leaned in so that my lips landed on his. "Does that answer your question?"

"It might... but, in case it doesn't, can I have that hint again?"

I giggled playfully slapping him. "I." I kissed him on his neck. "Love." I repeated on his jaw. "You." And with that, I kissed him again, dead on the lips. It was no mistake, and it wasn't for acting anymore. Now it was out of pure love, the will to die for him if he could live happily. I had fallen. Hard. Unlike most, though, I got my Prince Charming back.

**Awww(: lol. Well, Well, just wanted to post this out of pure excitement. Guess who got Miley ticketss?? ME(: I was freaking out. Anyone else get tickets? Reviews would be lovely(: Then again, this story has gone sortaa downhill. lol. but it's almost over, no worries :D kay, bye my best friends ;)**

**yeah, still happy from the Miley ticketss.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"God, you're beautiful," Nick stared at me, complimenting for the twenty-seventh time in the past three hours I'd been up. For a twenty-seventh time I blushed. "Don't be embarrassed, it's true," he insisted.

"Stop saying that," I smiled up at him bashfully.

"Then stop thinking it isn't true."

"Guys, please. If you're going to flirt at least do it alone," Joe moaned. Demi slapped him up the head.

"It's cute, Joseph. If you were the slightest bit romantic you'd see that!"

The blood started to rise to my cheeks again as I placed two arms securely around Nick's waist and dug my face in. Selena came in, laughing with Taylor. Our eyes met before I gave a slight smile. She returned one. They sat in Demi's room with us.

We didn't talk to each other, Selena and I. The second I got back together with Nick everyone knew, and we simply didn't talk to her. She avoided me, and I hate to say that I avoided her as well. I was afraid of what she had to say. I stole her man... back.

She kept her head towards Taylor or Demi, while I kept mine facing Nick. We didn't want to meet eyes.

"You know what, I have a good idea. Miley, Selena, get in," Taylor pointed her manicured index finger to a bedroom. "It's time for you two to work this out, and talk to each other. We're all sick of you guys being awkward."

Everybody was surprised by Taylor's outburst, but no one disagreed. We looked at each other.

"No," I told her defiantly.

"We're fine," Selena defended with me.

"Joe, you pick up Selena for me, will you? Nick, you wanna get Miley for me?" they both agreed picking us up bridal style.

"You're in on this?" I asked my boyfriend. He didn't answer, not making eye contact. "Nick, put me down this instant! Nicholas Jerry, I swear-"

"Miley, she's one of your best friends. It's either this or we have to breakup. Because you aren't gonna ruin a friendship for me."

I punched him. These were the types of things that got us in fights. "Put me down!"

"Stop it, Miley," he scowled.

"Then don't control my life! You aren't the boss of me!"

"I'm doing what's best for you," he sighed setting me down. He pecked my forehead, and I could feel Selena's eyes travel off of us without looking at her. "I love you."

"I hate you," I told him as the door was about to close. He hesitated for a moment before softly shutting it. I turned to my old best friend, forcing a small smile. She returned the gesture as we leaned back. A grin appeared on my face as I reached into my pocket. I pulled out the blackberry. She smiled pulling out her cell phone.

Both of us started texting other people. My escape; Logan. Hers; Mitchel. How did I know? Because within two minutes he texted me asking why Selena and I were trapped in a room, and automatically I assumed he wasn't stalking, but she told him. The door banged and Taylor's voice leaked through in mere minutes, "I don't hear talking!"

"We are!" I yelled out.

"Miley Ray, try lying to me one more time and see what happens!" Demi growled. "Now listen to Taylor and talk!"

There was more silence with texting. Finally the door burst open. Both of our arms shoved the phones behind our backs into the bed. I laid down. "What do you want?"

"You two to talk," Demi sighed annoyed.

"Taylor, we're friends, okay? We just have nothing to talk about. Now can you please let us out of here?" I begged.

She looked at me through squinted eyes. "Not until you guys become friends. Talk. Now."

"Hey, Lena, what's up?" I asked politely.

"Nothing, Miley, you?"

"Nothing. Okay, we have nothing else to talk about. All done," I faced the blond. She held out her hand.

"Give me the phone."

"I'm not even using it."

"I don't care. Until you two work things out you lost the privilege," she wiggled her fingers. Demi went over to Selena demanding the same thing. I watched her reluctantly hand it to her.

"You aren't my mother," I shot.

"I don't have to be, I'm your best friend. Give me the damn phone," she growled lifting me up. Her nails dug into my skin. I didn't budge, and they dug farther in until I was ready to burst into tears right there. One word was in my mind - abuse.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" I screamed.

"Then get up!"

"No!" There were tears in my eyes. I knew that her nails were far beyond my skin. She pushed me up, feeling around my pockets before spotting it on the bed. She snatched it. "Ipod?"

"I don't have it," I said coldly.

She glared at me. "You _always _have it."

"Except now," I bit my tongue to hold back tears until she left. She wouldn't see the damage she'd cause.

"Miley, please give to me."

"I DON'T HAVE IT, TAYLOR! NOW LEAVE!" I was to my breaking point. They were trying to control my life, and I didn't need their help. I didn't need anyone's help. They all betrayed me. She dug her hand into my sweatshirt pocket, leaving. "Never talk to me again."

I laid down facing out the window. "Are you okay, Miley?" Demi walked over.

"Go away," I told her. "I'm fine. I hate her, but I'm fine."

"Don't say that, she's your best friend."

"Go away," I whispered. "Please?"

There were footsteps and the door clicked shut. My chest started heaving. I didn't care if Selena was behind me or not, I had to let it out. My arm stung, and my head throbbed. I didn't need them. Any of them.

"Miley?" Selena called. There was shuffling then her puny arms wrapped around me in a blanket. "You okay?"

I nodded against her chest, still not facing her. "Can I see your arm?"

The sweatshirt slid off easily. My upper arm was red with bloody marks of her nails. "No biggy," I mumbled.

"It is and you know it," Selena contradicted. "She shouldn't have done that to you, Miles."

"I know. That's why I'm mad at her," I whimpered. "Sorry," it was no use trying to wipe my tears though.

"I won't tell anyone if you cry," Selena smiled at me, stroking my hair. I rolled over to return the hug I was still in, pressing my face against her chest softly, not wanting to wet her shirt or hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Lena."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be saying that."

"No... I went out with Nick without your permission when he's your ex, then I avoided you after. It wasn't right, and it almost ruined our friendship. And I don't want to lose your friendship."

She laughed. "This is my fault. I was immature, and avoided you. Besides, he was your ex first, and I never asked if I could take him."

"Friends?" I asked looking up to her with moist eyes. No more tears were falling, though.

"Most definitely," she beamed. "So how long do you think it'll take them to notice we made up?"

"They probably already know. If I know Demi , Taylor, or Joe, they're listening now," I faced the door. "Right, guys?"

"Right!" Joe yelled back. "OW! Demi!"

We laughed. "Dems, can you let us out?" I asked, not succeeding in hiding my miserable tone at all. The knob shuffled, eventually forcing opened. I gave her a weak smile. "Later guys. Bye Joe, Kevin, Nick. I need some alone time."

I grabbed my iPod off the kitchen table as I went past. Taylor sat there, her head in resting in her hands. She looked up at me as I walked by, but I denied eye contact. Checking my messages before I left I shoved it into my pocket. We didn't say a word. I wonder if she had felt any guilt or remorse whatsoever.

-xox-

The number was now on the speed dial after my voicemail. I pressed the number 2, holding it down. It rang three times before his voice filled the phone.

"_Hey, it's Logan. Leave a message after the beep, and I'll, erm, call when I get a chance. Thanks,_" the phone let out the automated beep. It took me a couple seconds to grasp what happened. I had never reached his voice mail before.

"Hey, L. You know who it is. Can you just, call me back when you get any spare time? I kinda need to talk to you... again. Ha, well, bye. Love you," I sighed hanging up and began to pick the grass for the mere fact it was something to do.

"You're gonna run out of grass if you keep doing that," said a high pitch baby voice that only belonged to one person. I looked up shrugging. "What's wrong, Mi?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, what are you doing here?"

"We have a performance here..." Mandy trailed off. I should have known she wouldn't come just to see me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I told her standing up. "I'm fine, Manderz. Nothing to worry about."

"Miley, c'mon. What's wrong? We're best friends."

I played with my fingers. _Were_ best friends. We weren't best friends anymore. Best friend's talked more than once every six months. Best friends are there for each other. "I don't want to talk about it, Mand."

"Is it Nick?"

I shook my head. "No... not really... at least, I don't think so. A lot of stuff has just been happening. I'm confused is all."

"Wha-"

"Mandy... we aren't best friends anymore," I sighed, blurting it out. I had wanted it to be subtle, and painless, but the expression on her face showed the exact opposite. Her blue eyes were teary, drawn together. Behind them though, I saw something I didn't think I would. Understanding. She'd seen this coming just as much as I have.

She looked down, breaking away from my gaze. "Yeah, I know... But that doesn't mean it can't change. We can still be best friends if we just-"

I shook my head feeling more salty tears run down my eyes. The fact I still had water in my tear ducts surprised me. "We can't."

"I know," she sat down against a tree trunk.

"It's just, this whole entire friendship was about us being broken... we needed someone to rely on. I was broken up with Nick and Vanessa, then you had your thing going on back then. We needed someone dependable. Now we're all fixed up and patched," I gave a small smile through the tears. "You're happy, and... for the first time, I'm not gonna take that happiness away from you. I'm content and that's more than enough for me."

Mandy smiled, wrapping her arms around me. "You know how we always used to say age is just a number?" I nodded. "I never truly believed it until I met you. At first, you were so grown up it was hard to believe you were four years younger... Now it seems like you're four years older than me."

"Hey," I lightly punched her arm. "you taught me a lot."

"Well," she looked towards the hotel. "I guess this is a goodbye."

The corners of my mouth flipped, "Nah. We'll see each other again. Whenever you lose your way you know the number that'll always answer."

"That goes both ways. Call me if he dares to break your heart again," she grinned walking away.

"Hey! How'd you know we were dating?" I yelled after her.

Her reply was two words. Two sad words that may have waited too long to happen, too long to come true. "You're content!"

And with that spoken, she ran through the path in her booty shorts and tank-top, out of my sight... out of my life. But we'd meet again. Just like Nick and I did. Just like Demi and I did, even like Selena and I did. With people like us, we always met again somewhere down the path.

**aw(: lol. last line was sorta cheesy, but i really dont care. haha. So, NILEY MONTH :D lol. seriously. I mean, Jet skiing, Niley day, Mustin breakup, nick visiting her, the tweets, all the interviews with the topic of Nick, & Before the storm... I'm loving it (: so do YOU Think they are back together? **

**How was this chapter? Reviews please?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
**

There was a knock on the door later that night. Braison got up from our spot on my bed to answer whoever was outside. It was only eight, but our room was dead silent beside the two of us talking. Brandi was walking around talking to her boyfriend while my mom and Noah were bonding.

That left Braison and I alone for once. It was the first time in what felt like years. I missed the time we could go into the backyard, hop on a horse, ride it for miles, then simply talk for hours once we were far enough away. In LA you couldn't exactly do it. It wasn't the real horse riding type of place. Everything seemed hustle-hustle, hurry-hurry. There was never a slight pause to admire the beauty in such a busy schedule.

"Taylor's here," Braison whispered to me. In the past three hours he'd been filled in on everything. From the beginning of the school year all the way to the end, and I told him because I knew I could count on him with all my weight to hold me up. Even if he was dying, he'd try to keep me up. Don't get me wrong, Braison was most definitely the annoying little brother, but he knew when I need him to grow up a little too. "Are you in the shower?"

I nodded eagerly. I wasn't ready to face Taylor yet.

"Uh, she actually is in the shower right now," Braison called walking out of the room.

"Braison, please..." Taylor begged. I rushed to the edge of the door to hear, holding my breath. "I know she isn't. I really want to talk to her – to apologize. Please, Braison..."

"She's really in the shower. I swear."

I'm not sure how Taylor did it, or how she managed to get past a five-seven muscular beast who could easily slam me into a refrigerator and cause vigorous pain until the early hours of morning, but somehow she did. Her blond curls bounced through the door as I jumped back, pretending to text on the bed.

Normally she would've walked right in even if I was mad. This time, she knocked. I spun to face her, not trying to keep a calm expression. or happy, or anguished, or irate, but neutral.

"Miley, I'm sorry!" she silently begged me with her eyes. There was pain inflicted in them.

"Me too," I whispered.

"I know what I did was wrong, and unforgivable, but you're my best friend – I need you!"

"You don't hurt people you need."

"I didn't mean to," her bottom lip quivered as she tried to hold back the salty tears she considered a threat. "Please. I will get on my freaking knees and beg you if I have to, but I can't go around seeing your face everyday of my life and forgive myself for hurting you, or putting us in a fight, or not knowing you any longer. I can't go around seeing your face everywhere and-"

"Chill out," I ordered running my fingers through my hair. "You won't be seeing me much longer," I gave a small smile brushing past her out into the hall to go to the arcade.

"Miley!" she called after me. "Miley, what's that supposed to mean?"

I didn't answer her question. In fact, I never even turn around. I ignored her, because my mind was set on the decision I had made months ago. There were five people who could successfully change my mind, and with a little effort she was one of them. Only I didn't want my mind to be changed. All I wanted was to go home. Yes, things got better with Nick and I, but I still didn't like it here. I didn't like who I was or my family experiences. It isn't fun. It isn't even me anymore.

-xox-

Nick threw the Nerf football back to Noah in the pool. He had made a drastic recovery from biggest jerk to the nice boyfriend I had always been used to. I hoped that it wasn't only to my face, and I didn't believe it was since Demi hadn't said anything to me about him yet. His brothers even talked to him now. Better yet – he talked to his brothers, including the youngest. It was like a whole new man.

"Miley, jump in!" he shouted. We were the only ones at the pool as usual.

"No thank you!" I giggled. "It looks cold!"

"Come in and find out," he dove under. I rolled my eyes, closing my them to lay down. "Holy shit!" I cursed sitting up quickly. Freezing drops of water leaked onto my chest. Nick hovered over me in his swim trunks, his hair matted down by the water. He picked me up bridal style, bringing me over to the pool. "Nick, you realize that this is the reason that some people break up, right?"

He winked,"But our relationship is way stronger than that," then, he threw me into the water. I was right; It was much too cold. But he was right too; I forgave him before I was above water.

-xox-

Two days later I was off to California, only my mom coming with. It was time to discuss things about my career, contract, and salary. I was well aware that my four year contract had to be renewed by the end of July for quite some time now. In fact, I found the subject on my mind a lot. I'd think if I really wanted it, or maybe... wanted to spend my life in other ways. Never seriously, more like pondering the thought.

I never told anyone about these thoughts. I figured that it was my choice and they had no right to take that away from me. On the way to the California it gave me more time to think about the decision.

When Brandi heard that my contract was up she instantly said to keep it, Mom said it was my choice, Braison said to do whatever was fun, while Trace couldn't care less and wanted to tour together either way.

Somehow, walking into the Disney headquarters with my mom alongside me playing manager I knew what I was doing. I hoped it was the right thing.

Paparazzi surrounded us the minute we arrived saying things like "I missed you, Miley" or "How's Canada?". Peachy. I want to tell them how much I'll miss them all stalking me every place I go, making up rumors over every guy I see, and of course waiting outside my house everyday of my life. I don't, however. Instead I wait.

Out of the four years I've worked for Disney and the twenty times I've been there not one thing has changed in headquarters. The large desk greeted me as I walked in, a picture of Walt Disney hanging on the wall behind the woman who was typing furiously on her keyboard. She stopped when the main door opened, looking at me briefly before nodding. I knew the routine by now.

My mom followed me to the elevator which quickly opened, letting some people off. I walked into the conference room after I checked in to be greeted with the real boss. The president and CEO of the entire Disney company. I supposed he controlled almost everything. It was an honor to even know him. Most didn't. When everyone first started they worked with a manager that was managed by someone who was managed by the boss. If a show was released to television, you met the person who managed the old person. Now if a show is successful and they think you can really get places... that's when you meet the real boss. I had met him many times.

The long table greeted me once again. He was sitting in an office connected to that which held a desk with a smaller table that could fit about eight to ten people at the most. It would be the three of us this time. My file was placed neatly in front of him, all worn and thick with what looked to be over a hundred papers filling it.

When I walked in he smiled at me, his eyes tilting upward with him. His dark hair was neatly combed back. For a kiddie channel I found the business surprisingly serious. I grinned back at him.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Stewart. Mrs. Stewart, nice to see you two," he shook hands as we were about to sit.

"You as well, but please, call me Miley," I insisted as I did each and every time. He seemed to think I would turn Madonna on him one day, becoming dramatic, and needing to be called by a proper title.

"Very well. Today we are here to discuss your progress which – as you can see – was massive. Let's begin, shall we?" I nodded, somewhat nervous. "You came and auditioned early 2005. We said you were much too small, go home. Yet, here you are. That judgement was obviously proved extremely wrong. Anyways, in 2005 you shot the pilot to Hannah Montana. Immediately we knew it would be successful, and released the pilot. The viewings on the first night were one of the most successful we've ever had for a premiere. We had you sign your first contract and began putting you to work.

"After shooting two seasons your own album combined with a Hannah album came out, I believe. It was your second platinum record. Automatically you decided to propose the idea of tour. On the sheet here it say the company was reluctant as they weren't sure how ell you would do, but ended up letting you. As your opener you chose the Gray Brothers. You set records.

"The tour ended late Jauary with the extensions that were added because people could not get tickets. It was the biggest phenomenon Disney ever had, and then the movie only caused more of a crowd. The tour itself made millions, then the 3-D movie made more millions... You've set more records than I can count.

"Then after your tour the writers' strike was still going forced you to get a break before movie productions started for Hannah Montana: The Movie started. You were in Tennessee for two or three months for that before you came back to LA to shoot the seasons.

"In the midst of all that, your third album 'Breakout' was released July 22, 2008. That added to your platinum collection and was your first solo album as Miley Stewart – no Hannah brought in some more millions.

"During fall the third season for Hannah started to air.

"Finally, in the winter everything starts back up for you again. Bolt was released November 21, and you were the voice of Penny. Your song on the contract was nominated for a Golden Globe.

"March your memoir was released. It quickly became a bestseller. In it you talked about your outlook on things that've happened in your life. It was written about you, by you.

"Later in March, Hannah Montana: The Movie soundtrack came out setting _more _records for the first soundtrack to reach number one on a kid movie in a long time. Bringing us to the release of your movie as well. It was directed towards tween girls, but apparently not only tween girls went. It sent records for the most profitable rated G movie, beating High School Musical 3 by point-one million," he closed the file, looking at me. "All in all, Miley, I think you were quite productive with that one contact. You made more than most people make in centuries. Plus now you're shooting Camp Rock 2 which should bring in another 100 million or so..."

"I thought the last four years of business went quite well for Miley," my mom agreed smiling at me.

"Now personal wise. On here there's no way I'm going to name every think you did that's listed on here – good or bad. It says the most recent thing was National Youth Service Day here in the states which was only a month or two ago.

"I believe there are three transgressions written on you. First were the personal pictures that were leaked over the internet. Second, the twenty year old best friend _and _boyfriend you had a couple months ago. Third is this ongoing fight between you and Selena Russo, Demi Torres, Joseph, Nicholas, and Paul Gray II.

"Now I don't see much wrong with any of these, Miley. You are only sixteen years of age and growing up with everyone else. I think you keep doing what you're doing and you'll be a fine adult. You already are a great role model, actress, singer, and it'll just keep going."

I blushed. "Thank-you."

He let out a breath. "Now to discuss your contract renewal," he spoke the words in slow motion.

I looked up to my mom, almost wanting her to make the decision for me.

"Up to you," she told me.

I looked at the table, resting my head on my hands with my elbows neatly propped up by the table. I was ready for the world to get off my shoulders. I was sure of that now.

Giving a sigh I made sure to speak with certainty, _**"I don't want to renew my contract, Sir."**_

**:O haha, yeah... mostly a "Lets add more drama" chapter. There's pretty much two more chapters that i COULD turn into three depending on how many reviews i get :) haha. so review please? they've gone down a lot ;l & who's excited for Niley?**

**Have a twitter? I do. **

**meliiissa**

**care to stalk me? i mean follow :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
**

His face fell from perky and chipper to disturbed immediately. I could tell that he was disappointed at my answer. His brown eyes that almost made me believe in magic searched my soul. His arms folded across his chest, and he leaned forward resting them on the dark table. "May I ask why?"

I shrugged , for I myself wasn't one hundred percent sure why I was doing this, but I knew that I had to. "There isn't really a reason, Mr. Igur. I need to stop this, is all."

"Is it the pay? Because I know how hard you work-"

"No. I just have to let go of this and leave it all behind for awhile."

"There's no problem on sets or directors or anything? No problem at all?"

"Thank you, but no. It's time to let someone else get the spotlight. I'm guess now I'm _ready_ to be replaced," I forced a weak smile.

"We can't reschedule this, Miley. If you don't sign you will be back to the beginning. All of your information will be deleted," he warned.

I looked to my mom before turning back to finally meet his eyes. They were sad, and nervous for me. Or maybe it was for his company, I wasn't sure.

"Okay-"

"Mr. Igur there are some guest who are requesting to see you. They say that this is urgent and want to talk to you and Ms. Stewart," the lady I signed in with popped her head into the spacious room.

"This very second?" my mother asked wary. We both wanted to get this over with. It was painful enough to know that I was about to learn that the past six years of trying so hard had been a waste.

"It seems pretty urgent," she repeated.

The boss sighed. "Send them in."

Four pairs of feet ran through the doors minutes later. My eyes widened before I regained composure smiling briefly and innocently at them. Demi groaned as she scanned the three boys beside her going back to drag in Taylor from the hall. They all stared hardly at me as the two adults looked from me to them for an explanation.

"I swear, it wasn't me who invited them," I put my arms up in defense, then turned to them. "Why _are_ you all here?"

The five of them exchanged glances, preceding to look at Nick. He sighed. "Miley, answer this honestly; are you about to give up your contract?"

My heart stopped. For a few seconds I stared at them, a little angry they showed up.

"Yes," I stated simply.

"Can we, um, borrow her for a minute?" Joe stammered. He was smiling like a flustered idiot.

"You have five while I go grab a coffee," Mr. Igur got out of his chair. "Make it quick, please. There is a very tight schedule, Mr. Gray," he said walking out of the glass doors. My mom followed his lead, leaving us alone.

"Where did you plan on leaving to, Miley?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Back to Tennessee, I guess," I mumbled.

Joe's eyes widened in shock. "What about us? Were you even gonna tell us any of these plans?"

I shrugged. If they wanted the truth – no. I wasn't. I planned to leave. At first they'd be mad, but eventually all five of them would understand. Nick could easily move on with Selena or someone, and the other four could find a new best friend. Or at least I'd hoped so.

"Guys, we have five minutes. We can yell at how stupid she's being later. Right now, we need to change her mind," Demi reasoned. I got up, rolling my eyes.

"Did you ever think that I didn't tell you guys for a reason?" Joe and Kevin backed down at the tone of my voice. "I don't _want _my mind changed. If I regret this decision, oh well, that's my fault, but if I wanted all of your intakes on it, I would've asked you."

All their heads turned to Nick in expectancy for him to do something. He sighed, taking a step forward and hugging me. His fingers dug through my hair and latched onto my head, pulling me into his chest.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"Please don't try to talk me out of this," I begged.

"I won't, let's just talk it through."

I studied my fingers carefully not wanting to meet the others' gazes. "Can we do it alone?"

"If that's what you want," he kissed my temple with a gingerly grace. "Out guys."

They all groaned, but didn't disagree at all. They knew that if they didn't leave, I would. And if I left, they also knew I wouldn't be coming back. After all, that's what I almost did. Nick's eyes stared at me the entire time they were leaving.

"Why are you doing this, Nicky?"

"Why are you doing _this_?" he asked skeptically.

"I dunno... I guess it's time to do this," I gave a weak laugh.

His usually bright caramel eyes ere filled with worry as they searched all over mine for a hint as to what I'm feeling.

"Have you noticed I've changed?" I blurted. His face scrunched up together. "When I came into Hollywood, I promised myself that no matter what happened – successful or not – I would always stay the same. I broke that promise."

"You're going delusional, Miley. You're the same girl you were four years ago.

"Have you seen me?" my voice echoed off the walls. "Nick, four years ago I was the loser. I never swore, never did anything bad... Do you see me now? I've changed into a completely different person! I've-"

"Grown up," he interrupted. "You haven't changed. Just gotten a little older. Tell me, do you like swearing? Do you enjoy going out and doin bad things?"

"No! Of course not. It's regret it, Nick. And that would be setting a bad example for all the little people."

"See?" he wrapped his ams around me. "You're still the exact same girl you were, only smarter... wiser."

"What if I'm not strong enough for this though? What if I don't have what it takes to survive this job? Then what?"

"What if I know that you are?"

I pulled myself out of his grasp, standing across from him. " How?"

"Because, Miley! You're the strongest, bravest, most intelligent person I've ever met!"

"Well I'm ready to let someone else be smart, and brave, and strong for me, Nick, because I'm ready to give up," I fumed stressed. I ran my hand through my hair.

"You're being an idiot," he mumbled. "Miley, out of every person in this universe you're the one I never thought would be a quitter."

"You don't know how hard things are," I closed my eyes to prevent tears. "I can't go back there. I'll always have the memories, but I don't want to do this anymore... I've come too close to losing myself already, and I'm scared, and I want things to be the way they were when I was five years old. I need to go back to being Miley."

"And you think you'll be able to do that? People will always know who you are. I know who you are - I will **always **know exactly who you are!" He looked at me desperately and sighed. "I get it. You're dad left you guys, plus you're in the spotlight, but even if you quit the world will still remember you. the paparazzi won't layoff for another six months and... It's just I know you're going to regret this, and really want to know why you're doing it."

"I dunno, I guess... I don't know, Nick," I huffed going back to the warmth of his arms. "You really think I'd regret it?"

"I do," He rubbed his face in my hair. "I know you. You're an amazing singer, and actress, and rolemodel and you love what you do. You're stressed right now. Once you calm down and things get back to normal you think you were stupid in doing this."

"If you say so," I still wasn't sure.

"Listen, Miley, if you quit, when my contract is up, I quit."

"No! This is your dream, Nick. I won't let you do that."

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on me. "I have some bigger dreams I need to follow through on," he winked. "Dream number one is being wherever your stupid self is to watch over you."

"I'm not worth fame."

"Hollywood isn't worth it if you aren't there," he told me, leaving only the air conditioner as a sound.

"Five minutes are up," Mr. Igur came back in.

"I know you'll do whatever is right for you," he squeezed my hand, going out the door while my mom came in.

"Where were we?" he propped his reading glasses on his nose. "Ah, yes, your contract."

"I don't know what I wanna do yet," I confessed.

He looked me over before sighing. "Okay, if you want you can sign a one or two ear contract. That usually isn't an option but... you need it, so I can do that if you want."

I smiled at him. "That would be great. Thank you, Mr. Igur."

-xox-

Demi talked my mom into letting me flying back with them while she took Mrs. Gray in our plane. They all practically pushed me onto the plane – other than Taylor who continued to linger. At first I didn't go until I was forced on realizing it wasn't an option.

Taylor brushed past us all, going into the other room by herself. She politely shut the door. I crawled into a seat.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Demi started the yelling. "I mean, we're all at set thinking how's the meeting going, then three hours later we're in LA. Please, share. What was going through your head, exactly?"

"Where's Selena?" I whispered.

Joe sat down next to me in the seats. "With her boyfriend. Guess he has a movie or something by us."

"Miley," Demi started fuming again. "What. Were. You. Thinking?"

"Gonna help me Nick? Tell them to lay off?"

He rose his eyebrow. "No. You know you should've told us. They deserve to interrogate you."

"Some Edward Cullen you are," I huffed. "Shoulda' kept Logan."

His gaze turned hard, trying to figure out if I was joking or serious.

"Miley? Answer?" Demi continued to question me.

"That. I. Was. Going. To. Quit," I mimicked her question, hoping it was over. I couldn't deal with all of this right now.

She let out a melodramatic sigh. "Of course. Did you even plan on telling us?!"

I struggled for an answer, got ready to talk and went back to struggling. Finally painfully admitting the truth. "I don't know... I wanted to."

"Do you know how much that would have hurt us, Mi?" Joe furrowed is eyebrows.

"Ye-"

Kevin interrupted, attacking. "Do you care?"

"Yes!" I shouted with tears bottling up. "Of course. You all mean so much to me and-"

"Guys, stop," Nick cut in. He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "She was confused, she still is. Let's not overwhelm her." His hands ran through my hair, ruffling the bottom.

"Nick-"

"Stop, Demi. I don't want to hear anymore," Nick told her in a hard voice. "You okay?"

I nodded, not quite sure if I was lying or stretching the truth. "Yeah. Thank you."

I sat in his arms. It was pure silence for almost five minutes before my shaky voice quietly began talking again. "How'd you guys find out where I was?"

"Taylor figured it all out. With how you told her about not needing to see you and all," he gave a comforting smile to me. I looked back behind us to the door she was in, no doubt on her laptop typing, or writing a song, maybe editing a video and texting Abigail. "She may not show it, but she got pretty worried about you, MiMi," he continued. "She was all freaked out. Kept asking if we were almost there, and when we said no she would spazz out about all these 'what ifs', then five minutes later the process would repeat. She knew you wouldn't like being _normal_."

With the corner of my eye I stared out the window, watching the clouds. "You think I should talk to her, huh?"

"I do," he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Fine." I pressed my lips together standing up, and smoothing out my shirt. I walked over to her door, hesitating at first. Finally I grabbed the knob, entering then closing it. She was seated in a seat by the window her notebook out on the table in front of her that was attached by the wall.

She looked up at the sound, staying silent.

"Hey," I grinned.

"Hi."

"So, um... thanks. For bringing them here. I was about to make a pretty big mistake back there and wouldn't have realized it until it was too late."

"Oh, no problem," Taylor smiled, pulling her blond hair out from behind her ears she went back to writing.

I took a breath. "And I'm sorry." She turned back to me. "I was jerk, and what you did was only in my best interest. I see that now, and I see you're sorry. I shouldn't have been so stubborn."

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have even touched you back there."

I giggled, going to hug her. It took a second, but she hugged back.

"You ever do self-defense classes?" I asked giggling. And just like that we were best friends once again.

**:D i finally updated. lol. WOAHH. 400+ reviews??!!? im so happy :D even though they've gone down a lot recently that's a pretty high number! (: i love every single review you guys send. **

**Wanna follow me on twitter?! lol. twitter (dot) com / meliiissa**

**what else? NJK AWARDS :D it's voting time. lol. i doubt that I'll win any but maybe? can you guys vote for me? unless you think someone else should win. then vote for them. I dont deserve best author soo... i dont really expect to win that(:  
**

**yeah. that's about it. & (I am NOT saying there will be) if there was a sequel or something after this story, would you guys pick a sequel, or the telling of ALL this in Nick's POV? I know which one i think might be interesting but you all decide. **

**Only likke, two chapters left btw :O I'm not gonna ask for reviews. if you all want the end, you can :D if you dont care you dont have to(:**

**^longest authors note ever.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**yeah, i lied. this is the last chapter. :O unless i make an epilogue... sequel? or no?**

"Do you think one of us ever will give up?" I asked Nick later that night. We were cuddling on my bed, and he was trying to get me to fall asleep. However, it wasn't working as I kept asking him all the questions that I've ever had about us. "I mean, for real. No turnbacks?"

"Maybe acting. You like singing to much to give it up though. Then, I guess if I ever had to – which if that ever happens it'd be for you – I would."

"Do you think we'll still be stars when we have kids?"

"I think, that you need to get to sleep. Tomorrow's Selena and Taylor are going home, and you don't want to sleep through that, do you?" he started to stroke my hair, gazing down at me.

"No," I pouted, rolling over. He kissed my forehead. "One more question?"

"Fine," he agreed sternly. "One more. Not two, or three. Last one."

"In that case I have to make it good..." I thought about it for a couple seconds before looking up at him. "Do you think we'll get married someday?"

He got up off my bed, and went to the door. "Your eighteenth birthday, Mi."

Then, he shut of lights, and gently closed the open door leaving me to sleep. All I did was think of my eighteenth birthday that night, though.

I was dressed in white, and we were in my church. Not his. The priest I knew so well, the one that also fought off the paparazzi each week before mass was grinning at both of us, asking – after all these years – if I took Nicholas Jerry Jonas as my spouse. And I was tearing up, and for some reason after all the fights I was never happier.

Somehow he's the only one I'd ever pictured in that suit. Maybe for a couple months I'd been able to throw some features of Logan to mix in with his face, but deep down I never doubted he'd be the only one I'd marry. I loved him. Forever and always. Through rough and happy times he was _my _Prince Charming. Not Selena's – mine. I loved him first, I loved him most, and I'm determined to love him forever.

**-xox-**

It was hard to believe the last day of shooting came so quickly. The summer didn't take nearly as long as I expected it to, and I was kind of depressed about that. After all the complaining was done I looked past the flaws. It was a pretty great summer in the end. One of the greatest, I think. I learned who was there, and who wasn't.

Nick wrapped his arms around my waist from behind which he knew I hated, but did every time he saw me anyways. I rolled my eyes, facing him. "You gonna go back to school? Or get homeschooled this year?"

"I'm going back," I grinned. Disney gave us all a choice this year, but looking back that school molded me into who I am. That school set me up with my best friend, helped me gain back a best friend, and even got me back together with the man I was in love with. It had changed me.

"Mom, I wanna go back next year," he yelled across the set. Our parents exchanged knowing looks, going back to talking. No doubt they were having a conversation about us.

"I guess, I'll see you in my classes, huh, Rockstar?"

He winked. "You sure will."

**-xox-**

I sat down at lunch directly next to Logan, hugging him immediately while rocking back and forth. "Is the rain over?" I asked anxiously.

He chuckled, and I could see the love in his eyes. I was sure that in a way, I was still in love with him too, but then Nick came into my mind, and if it was a competition I was in much deeper with him. "Yeah, Miles. Rain's over."

"Thank God," I sighed in relief, going back into his arms and letting him hold me.

Addie, Britney, and Julie came to sit down by us just like they did last year. We all greeted each other, beginning a conversation. Britney and I were getting along fine this year. I wasn't sure what had changed, but something had. Maybe we had both did our growing up this summer.

Nick came over a few minutes later, asking if he could sit next to us. I squinted, examining him. "I dunno. It's a table for cool people. You could ruin our rep."

"Oh, I'm cooler than ice cubes in a freezer."

"I'll see what I can do," I said turning to Logan.

"Fine," he shrugged walking away.

I pulled his arm, causing him to stop and look at me. "Don't go," he smiled. "Here, you can get a spot right next to me."

He laughed, sitting down in the empty spot. "Now you're sure this won't ruin your rep, right?" he mocked.

"Whatever. So, this is Addie, Julie, and Britney," I pointed to each as I said their name. "Guys, this is Nicky-"

"Nick will do just fine," he smiled at them politely. The three girls seemed to take onto Nick rather well. They didn't treat him like a famous person, or even like a hot guy. They simply accepted him.

In the middle of it he gently placed his hand on my knee. I jumped startled at first before I realized what had happened and smiled at him. Out of the corner of my eye he subtly winked. I tried to hide my smile, placing my smaller hand on his.

The two of us decided to walk the few miles home after school instead of driving ourselves home. We wanted alone time – we didn't get much anymore. He had to go back to Jonas, plus he was recording while I was preparing hardcore for my upcoming tour.

Our hands were interlaced with the two pairs of converse we were wearing hitting the pavement in sync. He turned to me suddenly, eager.

"Remember those tests about each other?" I nodded a smile playing on my lips at the memory. It was right after we became friends again. It was one of the best days of my entire summer. He turned back around. "I have a question."

"Shoot away, Romeo."

"I got one wrong..."

"That was expected," I smirked, looking up at him while he tried to hide the furrowing of his eyebrows.

"Who was your favorite relationship with if it wasn't Logan?"

I hesitated, biting my lip. "You." There was silence as I let him gloat. "Where's your favorite place to be?"

He looked down at me with a gentle spark in his eye. Pressing me to his side he kissed my temple, before quietly whispering in my ear in the way that sent chills up my body the one line only he could come up with. "Wherever you are, my Destiny."

**awww. isn't that cute :P aha. okay, im all done with this one now... it's kinda sad though. i was thinking about it & this was my alltime favorite story to EVER write. so, can anyone review one last time? it'd mean a lottt :D **

**& thanks to MileySupporter for telling me to post & reminding me :D because if she didn't this chapter wouldn't be out. so thank you Erin (: haha. bytheway; go check out her stories :D they're amazing.  
**

**oh yeah, & in your review can you tell me if you would like a sequel or if that would like, make it boring or whatever. like the suite life on deck - they shouldn't have done that cuz the suite life was getting old :D aha. so yeah . just say sequel or no sequel in your reviews please(: because i dont really care. i just wouldn't do it if no one would read it cuz that's not fun :D  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sometimes Life Happens.**

**A Sneak preview...**

**_Seven Years Later_  
**

I looked at myself in the mirror, triple checking that I looked okay. According to my boyfriend wherever we were going was someplace fancy and I had better dress up if I didn't want to feel misplaced. My diamond earrings shone, but not nearly as much as my eyes seemed to with the new thin line of eyeliner under them. They matched perfectly with the tight royal blue dress I had hugging my body.

I felt arms wrap around her at once and smiled at how comfortable that made myself feel. "Is this okay, or too dressy?"

"You look perfect," he whispered, sending chills up through my spine.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I grinned, pecking him on the lips. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace you'll like," he promised, pulling me into the car.

I looked at him with his hair neatly held back with gel. It was too tame for me to run my fingers through, and it'd drive me crazy all night, but he looked gorgeous.

It didn't take long to get to our destination. Walking in I didn't even know a place this fancy existed in the hillbilly state of Tennessee.

"How much did this cost?" I whispered. He ignored my question, giving me a slight nudge to go on. He knew that I hated it when he took me out to an expensive place. We both knew that I had more money than him. I was the one who was a billionaire at twenty, and didn't have to share any of the money I earned.

I saw a smile tug on his lips before it was wiped away. He was hiding something...

The waitress gave us our menu's the second we sat down, bringing our drinks back to us in less than five minutes. He stared at me the entire time.

"So, how's work?" he singsonged.

I groaned. "What are you hiding?"

He simply shrugged. "How's work?"

"Okay..."

"Still enjoying it?"

"More than ever," I was still silently trying to find out what was going on.

"Cool," he held his straw, sipping his Diet Coke out slowly while mixing his icecubes.

He started another random conversation after until finally I couldn't take it. I swallowed my last bite of steak.

"What are you hiding?!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Why, is it bugging you not knowing?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to know?" he continued, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Ye-" then the question hit me. "Wait, what?"

He got out of his chair, kneeling down and fumbling for something in his pocket before he pulled it out.

His piercing blue-green eyes dug into mine. "Miley Ray, will you marry me?"

My heart once again stopped. I gasped only being able to nod. "Yes," I finally managed to croak out. I tried to recover for a bit before jumping into his arms. "Oh, my, God, Logan, yes!"

Logan grinned as he slipped the ring onto my slim finger, watching it fit perfectly. I giggled through the tears, watching his every move. I tried to keep this moment in my head, trying to remember every detail to tell my kids.

"I love you so much," I rested my head against his chest when we stood up together. "I can't believe this."

"I love you too, Mi," he rubbed my back, swaying us both. "Ready to get married?"

**Coming September 2009(:**

**SURPRISE :D**

**Hm. Who catched the name? haha. so, yeah. that's the sneak peek. so, im not too sure on this one... yes or no?**  
(:

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } -- 


	26. Chapter 26

**Sequel now posted(:**


End file.
